Mi Camino Al Exito Gracias A Ti
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Despues de aquella amarga traicion por aquellos a los que alguna vez considero sus amigos y tambien por la chica que tanto amaba, nuestro campeon desaparece 6 años del mapa, años en los que ha vivido nuevas experiencias y para el han sido los mejores años pero nos preguntamos: ¿Cual fue la aventura que nuestro campeon recurrio todos estos años? (Aureliashipping).
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo una nueva historia sobre Aureliashipping, esta historia fue inspirada por varias historias donde traicionan al mostaza, por lo cual sera un poco diferente a las demas, ya que habran cosas que nadie se esperaria y tambien parejas inesperadas, solo espero que sea mucho de su agrado y sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos en la historia.**

 **(Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece al gran maestro Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo)**

* * *

 **Mi Camino Al Exito Gracias A Ti**

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, en donde se va a llevar a cabo el Torneo Mundial pokemon, en donde los mejores entrenadores, haci como campeones, coordinadores y performers participaran para demostrar sus habilidades y ver quien es capaz de conquistar el titulo.

Muchos entrenadores se han preparado mucho para dar su mayor esfuerzo y demostrar todas sus destrezas y habilidades, ya que en cada parte de la region podemos ver el vinculo entre los entrenadores y sus pokemon, ya que no paraban de entrenar.

En una parte de Ciudad Luminalia, podemos observar a un joven de cabellera azabache de tez morena, con color de ojos marron y unas marcas de z en sus mejias, de aproximadamente unos 25 años, quien iba acompañado con otro joven de cabellera larga de color negra, casi de la misma edad de el, por otra parte el azabache de tez morena tambien tenia cargada a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, en donde la niña tenia el mismo color de ojos y las mismas marzas en forma de z al igual que el azabache de tez morena y su color de cabello era color rubio y de piel blanca.

Al parecer el grupito se encontraba dando un paseo por la region mientras los amigos iban conversando.

¿?: Haci que Ash, estas seguro de lo que haras - le pregunto a su amigo un poco preocupado ante la situacion.

Ash: Estoy decidido mas que nunca Kalm, tu sabes muy bien lo que paso hace 6 años, en los cuales fue la ultima vez que los volvi a ver, que despues de todo lo que hice por ellos, me pagaron de esta forma, no tiene el perdon de nadie - dijo algo deprimido al recordar los sucesos que aun lo atormentan.

El azabache de cabellera larga sintio un poco de lastima por su amigo, pero sabia muy bien que habian personas que realmente lo aprecian y le brindan todo su apoyo no importando los obstaculos.

Tambien la niña a la que cargaba el azabache de tez morena, al ver al joven con algunas lagrimas, sabia que algo estaba mal el joven, por lo cual decidio abrazarlo tiernamente.

¿?: Papi, te quiero mucho - dijo la niña mientras abrazaba al azabache de tez morena.

Por otra parte, cuando el azabache sintio aquel abrazo lleno de cariño, de apoyo, de amor, dejo a un lado su depresion y decidio corresponder al abrazo de la niña.

Ash: Yo tambien te amo mucho mi princesita, mi Hilary - dijo mientras compartia uno de los mejores momentos al lado de su hija.

Muchos se preguntaran quien es la niña y por que el azabache le dice hija, pues esa niña de nombre Hilary, es la hija que tubo el mostaza hace 5 años, para ser exacto un año despues de su desaparicion.

Esta niña es muy especial para el ya que le cambio la vida para siempre, ya que gracias a su princesa le ayudo mucho a olvidar esa horrible traicion que vivio hace 6 años, esa niña a llenado de felicidad la vida del joven y tambien ella fue la inspiracion para el, lo cual lo motivo a seguir luchando por lograr sus sueños en donde por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ya que obtuvo el titulo como el campeon de Alola y de Kanto, la region que lo vio crecer.

Por otra parte, el azabache de cabellera larga sonrio al ver lo feliz que era su amigo al lado de su hija, en donde tambien el le tomo mucho afecto a la pequeña ganandose su cariño.

Una vez, ambos seguian caminando, en donde todo era muy tranquilo, hasta que se topo un grupo de personas que ambos no se esperaban volver a ver y que ahora ambos odiaban mucho.

Entre el grupo de personas que volvieron a ver, eran las mismas personas que traicionaron a nuestro campeon hace 6 años, en donde esta traicion casi haci que el azabache se suicidara, ya que la traicion que mas le dolio era de cierta joven de cabellera de color miel.

Todo el grupo estaba en shock al volver a encontrarse con la persona a la que traicionaron despues de media decada, y lo que mas les impresionaba, era ver al azabache con una niña casi identica a el.

Por otro lado, los jovenes de cabellera azabache estaban furiosos al ver a esas personas, ya que ambos querian sacar a todos sus pokemones y atacarlos sin tenerles piedad.

Kalm: Maldicion, estos bastardos - dijo muy indignado mientras hacia a su amigo junto con su hija atras de el.

Ese momento en donde los traidores salian del shock y procedian a hablar, fue interrumpido por un automovil que se estaciono cerca de los jovenes, en donde el conductor abria la puerta derecha del automovil.

¿?: Ash, Kalm, Hilary, suban - dijo un joven de cabellera rubio de ojos verdes a los jovenes, los cuales rapidamente se subieron al vehiculo, que minutos despues lo mas rapido huyeron del grupo.

Por parte nuestro campeon estaba un poco aliviado, por lo cual agradecio al joven que los saco de esa situacion.

Ash: Gracias Gladio - dijo agradeciendo al joven de cabellera rubio.

Gladio: Cuando quieras Ash, y por cierto como esta mi sobrina concentida - dijo saludando a la niña mientras el semaforo estaba en rojo a lo cual la niña corresponde el saludo con un calido abrazo.

Varios minutos despues los jovenes seguian su camino, en donde el azabache, quien tenia a su hija en brazos, iba reflexionando.

Ash: Despues de mucho tiempo, otra vez los volvi a ver, no, ya no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo, es hora de dar la cara y hacerles pagar lo que me hicieron, es hora de ya no dejarme manipular por nadie, ya que con el apoyo de mis amigos, de mi esposa, de mi hija y a los seres que mas quiero hare todo lo posible por destruirles la vida haci como casi me la destruyeron - penso el azabache con una mirada seria y decidido mas que nunca, por lo cual sabia que era la hora de dar la cara y ya no dejarse.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Quien es la madre de Hilary y esposa de Ash?**

 **¿Que fue lo que sucedio hace 6 años, lo cual atormenta al azabache?**

 **¿Cual sera la reaccion de esas personas a los cuales nuestro campeon les llama traidores cuando este los confronte?**

 **¿Porque Kalm es uno de los pocos amigos que nunca abandono ni traiciono a Ash?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto, esta historia fueron una inspiracion de las historias de: ("Mi primer amor" del autor: KyoyaTategami) y ("Vivo por Fuera,Muerto por Dentro" del autor: Yo-Soy-Satoshi), y por cierto los invito a que lean sus historias porque son increibles sus historias, por lo cual espero que les haya gustado y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: (Capitulo 1: La Traicion).**


	2. La Traicion

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora pero mi ordenador estaba fallando y estuvo en mantenimiento por lo cual demoro en que me la dieran, espero que me comprendan y espero que disfruten este capitulo como la historia, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el capitulo y algunas aclaraciones al final de la misma.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Despues de 6 años, vuelvo a ver a esos imbeciles por los que yo he sacrificado todo y para que me pagaran de esa manera - suspiraba el azabache mientras tenia una mirada seria y decidido mas que nunca a hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron y tambien sabia que ya era la hora de dar la cara y ya no dejarse manipular por nadie.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La Traicion.**

Nos encontramos en la region de Kalos, especificamente en un centro pokemon de Ciudad Luminalia, en donde se hospeda el campeon de Kanto y Alola junto a su esposa e hija, quien al volverse a ver con los traidores, empezo sentir aquel dolor por aquello que le hicieron hace 6 años atras.

Ash: Uffffffff no puedo creer que despues de varios años, vuelvo a ver a esos idiotas que me traicionaron de esa manera, ya que por esos imbeciles estuve a punto de morir y tambien por pura coincidencia esta es la misma habitacion donde la zorra me rompio el corazon - dijo deprimidamente para si mismo mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos que aun lo atormentan.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Nota: En esta historia la liga se lleva a cabo despues de que cayera el Team Flare)**

 **Hace 6 años atras:**

Nos encotramos en la region de Kalos, especificamente en Ciudad Luminalia, en el estadio de la liga pokemon, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la final de la liga pokemon.

Vemos que todas las personas se encontraban muy emocionadas debido a que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla muy epica. En el campo de batalla podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache de tez morena luchaba al lado de su pokemon de agua contra un pokemon de fuego.

Ambos entrenadores tenian un pokemon restante en el campo, debido a que todos los demas pokemones restantes se encontraban debilitados y fuera de combate.

Ambos estaban dando lo mejor, ya que estaban usando todo el poder que tenian a su disposicion, en el caso del azabache estaba sincronizado con su pokemon mientras que el otro entrenador de cabellera negra tenia a su pokemon en su forma mega evolucionativa X.

Ash: Vamos Greninja, usa doble equipo - ordeno el azabache a su pokemon el cual se multiplicaba en varios.

Alain: Charizard, utiliza tu garra dragon - ordeno a su pokemon aquel ataque el cual le dio a uno de los pokemones.

Ash: Greninja, ahora has tu mega shuriken de agua - dijo a su pokemon de agua, el cual obedecia al ataque.

El pokemon de agua creo un poderoso ataque el cual poco a poco se fue regenerando, minutos despues el pokemon de agua lanza aquel ataque con todo su poder impactando en el pokemon de fuego haciendo que una nube de humo saliera por todo el estadio.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aquella gran nube de polvo poco se disolviera, en donde en el campo podemos observar al pokemon de fuego casi debilitado en donde perdio su mega evolucion tras aquel ataque mientras que el pokemon de agua se miraba muy debil pero aun ambos pokemones estaban de pie tratando de luchar de no caer.

Por parte del azabache tambien fisicamente se miraba muy debil debido a aquel ataque que habia dado ya que habia utilizado mucha energia y como ambos estaban sincronizados, el daño que el pokemon de agua reciba tambien lo recibe su entrenador.

Eran minutos de ansiedad ya que ambos pokemon luchaban por mantenerse de pie pero aun no era suficiente ya que ambos pokemones casi se desmayaban.

De un momento a otro el pokemon de agua no pudo aguantar mas y cayo debilitado, mientras que el azabache cayo de rodillas tambien casi debil.

Referi: Greninja ya no puede continuar, por lo cual el ganador de la liga pokemon de Kalos es para Alain - dijo el albitro mientras anunciaba al ganador de la liga pokemon.

Habia mucha emocion en el estadio, pero por otra parte el azabache se encontraba desecho, ya que habia dado su mayor esfuerzo, pero aun haci no fue suficiente, por lo cual con una sonrisa fingida felicito a su rival y minutos despues de la clausura, el azabache se encontraba muy triste por haber perdido la liga pokemon, por lo cual sus amigos de la region Bonni y Clemont lo estaban consolando y le estaban tratando de dar animos.

Clemont: Animo amigo, lo hicistes increible - dijo tratando de animar al azabache.

Bonnie: Haci es Ash, estamos orgullosos de ti, comprendemos que es la sexta liga pokemon en la que lo intentas pero pierdes, pero eso no nos importa a nosotros, lo que nos importa es que no te rindes por conseguir tus exitos, ya que hay una frase famosa que dice "El fracaso es el camino que lleva al exito" - dijo haciendo sentir un poco mejor al azabache.

Ash: Gracias amigos, son los mejores - dijo abrazando a sus amigos que despues

Clemont: De nada Ash, ahora que es lo que haras ya que termino la liga pokemon - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Supongo que volvere a casa para descansar despues de mucho viajar - dijo con una voz motivadora.

Bonni: Y por cierto Ash, cuando sera el dia que te le declararas a Serena - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Pues estaba pensado hacerlo en estos dias para que me acompañe a Kanto - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Clemont: Me alegro mucho amigo, ya que se ve que ella te ama mucho - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Y por cierto, donde esta ella - le pregunto con curiosidad a sus amigos.

Clemont: Ella nos dijo a nosotros que despues de la liga poekmon iba a ir a caminar un rato - le respondio a su amigo.

Ash: Bueno, ya se esta haciendo de noche, sera mejor ir a descansar - dijo mientras los demas correspondian.

Al paso de algunos minutos, nuestro querido azabache se disponia ir a descansar, pero antes quiso ir a la habitacion de Serena para darle una sorpresa, por lo cual se dirigia tranquilamente a la habitacion de la peli miel, en eso escucho unos ruidos muy extraños, por lo cual le dio curiosidad saber que sucedia, por lo cual, medio abrio la puerta y al hacerlo, vio una escena que le partio el corazon.

Vio que la peli miel se encontraba con su rival de la liga, ambos estaban desnudos, manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Serena: Ahhhhh ahhhhh mas duro Alain ahhhh ahhhhh - gemia del placer.

Alain: Ufff de ahhhh quien ahhhh eres - gruñia del placer.

Serena: Ahhhhh solo tuya ahhhhhh por que ahhhhh eres el ahhhhhh campeon de la ahhhhh liga pokemon ahhhhh - aumentaba sus gemidos del placer.

Alain: Ahhhh si amor ahhh deja a ese ahhh perdedor de Ash ahhhh - decia gruñiendo mientras besaba a la peli miel.

El azabache ya no quiso ver mas, por lo cual cerro la puerta y rapidamente salio corriendo a su habitacion en donde estaba llorando aquel dolor ocacionado por la peli miel.

Ash: Porque Serena... porque me haces esto, yo te amaba, tu lo eras todo para mi... todo lo que hice por ti... y para que me pagues con esto... - dijo mientras seguia llorando con su corazon roto.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Amanecia en la hermosa region de Kalos, en donde nuestro querido azabache no se encontraba de animos, ya que lo que queria hacer era agarrar sus cosas y largarse de la region, por lo cual primero trato de tranquilizarse y luego se vistio y decidido alisto sus cosas y fue al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para despedirse de el, posteriormente Bonnie y Clemont lo acompañaron al aeropuerto para que pueda tomar su vuelo de regreso a Kanto.

Mientras que los hermanos rubios acompañaban a Ash al aeropuerto, estaban en shock cuando el azabache les dijo aquella escena comprometedora que vio de Serena, lo cual los hermanos se enojan mucho con la peli miel y ambos deciden romper su amistad con esa mal nacida.

Ambos seguian conversando tranquilamente hasta que estaban empezaron a llamar para abordar los aviones.

Ash: Bueno amigos, gracias por haber viajado conmigo por toda la region, a pesar que no gane la liga pokemon, les agradezco mucho su apoyo incondicional - dijo tranquilamente mientras

Clemont: No Ash, gracias a ti por enseñarnos a que no importa lo que pase siempre en la vida el fracaso es el camino que nos llevan al exito - dijo motivando al azabache.

Bonnie: Te extrañare mucho Ash - dijo con algunas lagrimas de tristeza al ver que se iba la persona que mas admira.

Ash: Gracias amigos, son los mejores - dijo mientras abrazaba a los 3.

Una vez deshicieron el abrazo, el azabache aborda el avion junto a su pokemon electrico, por lo cual minutos despues, este despega.

 **Varias horas despues:**

Despues de varias horas de vuelo, el azabache llega a su region, en donde una vez aterriza su avion, en donde se dispone a salir del aeropuerto y va en direccion a Pueblo Paleta.

Mientras camina hasta Pueblo Paleta, este andaba con los animos por los suelos, ya que perdio la liga pokemon y para variar la chica a la que amaba se acuesta con su rival de la liga, haciendo que se le rompa el corazon al azabache.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el azabache llega a Pueblo Paleta, por lo cual decidio ir a su casa.

Una vez el azabache llego a su casa, decidio entrar, pero algo raro estaba pasando, ya que al entrar no habia nadie, por lo cual fue a buscar a su madre y tampoco se encontraba, haci que decido fue a buscar al patio y para sorpresa de el, se encontraban reunidos sus antiguos compañeros de viaje como lo eran Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris y Cilan, por lo cual se sorprendio y procedio a saludarlos.

Ash: Hola amigos como estan - saludo con una sonrisa.

Pero algo pasaba, los compañeros de viaje no respondian, ya que todos tenian una mirada seria que de repente cambiaron a una de enfado y sin que el azabache se lo esperara el peli morado procedio a darle un golpe en el estomago dejandolo sin aire.

Paul: Eres un fracasado de mierda, solo nos has hecho vernos en ridiculo, ya que te la llevas de ser el mejor y al final siempre te humillan - le dijo con un tono muy frio mientras le escupia a Ash.

Ash: Que carajos... te pasa... Paul... - decia con voz cortada debido al golpe que el peli morado le dio.

Misty: Mirate, el tipico perderor que nos hizo perder nuestro tiempo cuando viajamos contigo, solo haces estorbo escoria - insultaba al azabache con una voz fria.

Brock: Maldita escoria, no mereces tener amigos y nadie te quiere - insultaba al azabache mientras le pegaba otra patada hiriendolo mas.

Tracey: Toma esto por ser imbecil y un perdedor de mierda, que ni una liga puede ganar - insultaba mientras le volvia a dar otra patada haciendo que el azabache se empezara a retorcer de dolor.

Max: Y tambien por meternos en problemas por tus pendejadas - decia enojado mientras le daba otra patada al azabache quien ya se encontraba mal herido y con unas lagrimas de dolor.

May: Hay miren al bebe, quiere llorar - decia burlandose del azabache.

Dawn: Hay si, miren al bebe de mami, estas llorando, sera mejor tomarle fotos a este pendejo y subirlas las internet - dijo burlandose del azabache mientras que sacaba un celular y grababa la golpiza que le estaban dando al azabache.

Iris: Sabia que desde el momento que viajamos con este perdimos nuestro tiempo, ya que cuantas son, haci, son 6 ligas perdidas - dijo furiosamente mientras miraba sufrir al azabache.

Cilan: Sera mejor que nos deshagamos de el de una vez por todas, para que ya no nos joda - dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturon - Bueno sal - decia a su pokemon.

Iris: Tu tambien Dragonite - decia a su pokemon el cual obedecia a su entrenadora.

Dawn: Sal Luponny - decia seriamente mientras sacaba a su pokemon.

May: Tu tambien Blaziken, vamos a acabar con esta basura - decia mientras sacaba a su pokemon de fuego.

Max: Sal Septile - decia enojado mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo planta.

Brock: Tu cambien Steelix - decia mientras sacaba a su pokemon de tipo roca.

Misty: Ayudame Gyarardos con este fracasado, que siempre va a ser un fracasado de mierda - decia mientras sacaba a su pokemon de agua.

Tracey: Tu tambien ayudame a terminar con este perdedor - decia histericamente mientras sacaba a su pokemon.

Una vez todos tenian a sus pokemones afuera, todos procedian a atacar al azabache.

Todos: Ahora, ataquen a ese perdedor - le ordenaron a todos sus pokemones mientras este atacaba al azache haciendo que este se retorciera mas del dolor y tambien empezo a agonizar debido a que los ataques juntos lo hirieron haciendo que su estado de salud sea critico.

Todos estaban burlando del azabache y querian terminar con el de una vez por todas, haci que todos ordenaron a su pokemon que volvieran a atacarlo, pero en eso 2 personas llegan a ver que sucedia.

Cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo y al ver a su amigo en ese estado, las dos personas estaban en shock y enojados con los traidores por lo cual los 2 se pusieron en contra de los traidores.

¿?: No puede ser, Ash, amigo, por favor, dime que estas bien - dijo aquel sujeto que auxiliaba al azabache.

El azabache casi no tenia fuerzas para moverse, por lo cual este rapidamente llamo a una ambulancia mientras que el otro confrontaba a los traidores.

¿?: SON UNOS MALDITOS, COMO LE HACEN ESTO A ASH, A LA PERSONA QUE LOS HA AYUDADO DURANTE TODO LOS VIAJES, A LA PERSONA QUE SE A SACRIFICADO POR USTEDES, Y QUE LE PAGUEN CON ESTO - les gritaba a los traidores mientras este sacaba una pokeball.

Una vez este les reprocho a los traidores, el otro entrenador quien auxilio al azabache, tambien confronto a los traidores mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

¿?: AHORA YA VALIERON VERGA, HIJOS DE PUTA - dijo bien molesto mientras sacaba una pokeball de la cintura - DELPHOX SAL - ordeno saco a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

¿?: SAL TAMBIEN BLASTOISE - al igual que su amigo dijo molesto mientras sacaba a su pokemon de agua.

Una vez ambos sacaron a sus pokemones, sin tenerles piedad, atacaron antes que los traidores hicieran algo.

Ambos: AHORA ATAQUEN CON TODO SU PODER Y NO PERMITAN QUE ELLOS COONTRATAQUEN - ambos ordenaron a sus pokemon mientras ambos procedian a atacar.

Por parte de los traidores, no pudieron hacer nada, ya que cuando ordenaban a sus pokemones a coontratacar, el ataque del pokemon de agua y de fuego habia impactado sobre ellos haciendo tanto los pokemones como ellos salieran volando. (De la misma manera que sale volando el Team Rocket XD).

Una vez se liberaron los entrenadores de los traidores, ambos fueron a seguir auxiliando al azabache quien estaba agonizando.

Ash: Kalm... Gary... son... ustedes... - dijo debilmente mientras este se desmayaba, lo cual preocupo mucho a los entrenadores, los cuales ambos hacian lo posible para salvarle la vida al azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la ambulancia llego, en donde rapidamente se llevaban al azabache al hospital para que pudieran salvarle la vida.

Despues de varias horas de angustia, los doctores lograron salvarle la vida al azabache, mientras este se encontraba conectado a unos aparatos que le apoyaban a que se recuperara despues de aquel ataque, aunque el azabache tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos despues de la experiencia que vivio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Actualidad:**

Una vez recordo aquellos acontecimientos, nuestro campeon se deprimio que saco algunas lagrimas de dolor debido a que al volver a ver a aquellas personas que lo traicionaron de esa manera aun lo deprimia.

De pronto una joven de cabellera rubio lo abrazo por atras, sorprendiendo al azabache quien aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Ash: Lillie, mi amor eres tu - le pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Lillie: Si Ashy - le dijo de una manera dulce mientras lo consolaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde nuestro campeon poco a poco se iba relajando mientras se encontraba con la joven, ambos sentados en la cama, donde la susodicha lo abrazaba tiernamente haciendo que el azabache se estremeciera.

Nuestro campeon pudo tranquilizarse, por lo cual con una mirada motivadora decidio olvidar lo que habia pasado hace años y posteriormente con una sonrisa acerco su rostro al de su amada para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ash: Gracias mi amor por estar conmigo durante estos años, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al casarte conmigo y cuando nacio nuestra pequeña Hilary - dijo agradeciendole a su esposa dandole un beso en su frente.

Lillie: Yo tambien te amo mucho mi Ash, tu eres importante para mi, ya que eres mi todo y siempre te voy a apoyar hasta el final - dijo mientras volvia a besar a su esposo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se besaban con mucho amor, aunque la falta de aire los obligaba a separarse, ambos estaban muy alegres, pero de pronto una personita especial para los dos se les tiro a la pareja.

Hilary: Papi, mami - dijo muy alegremente mientras abrazaba a la pareja con mucho cariño.

La pareja abrazaba a su hija con mucho entusiasmo mientras nuestro campeon comprendia que el amor de su familia era el arma que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, por lo que simplemente dejo aun lado aquel dolor que lo lastimaba y se dispuso a disfrutar con su familia.

Ash: Mis amores, saben que las amo mucho - dijo con un tono jugueton abrazaba a la niña y a la joven.

Lillie: Tambien los amo a los dos - dijo mientras seguia abrazando al azabache y a la niña.

Hilary: Yo tambien los quiero - dijo la niña mientras nuestro campeon la tenia abrazada a ella como a su amada, por lo cual los 3 decidieron disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares para olvidar todo el estres y haci poder convivir mas.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que habra sido de los traidores despues de la desaparicion de Ash?**

 **¿Cual sera la reaccion de Serena cuando descubra que Ash esta casado y tiene una hija?**

 **¿Que fue lo que sucedio con Ash desde su traicion hasta la actualidad?**

 **¿Que sorpresas nos traera el autor en esta historia?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, y lo prometido es deuda haci que tambien para recompensar el tiempo sin actualizar, pronto subire capitulos de: "El verdadero amor no abandona", "Eres lo mejor de mi vida" y de "Aureliashipping One Shot Coleccion".**

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos a la siguiente actualizacion con un capitulo doble: (Capitulo 2: Depresion Y Reflexion, Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Vida En Alola).**


	3. Depresion Y Reflexion

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda hoy les traigo un capitulo doble de esta historia y haci mismo les comento que las demas historias estan en edicion por lo cual no se preocupen porque pronto las actualizare por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado las historias y sin nada mas que decir, se las dejo, que las disfruten y aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Mis amores, saben que las amo mucho - dijo con un tono jugueton abrazaba a la niña y a la joven.

Lillie: Tambien los amo a los dos - dijo mientras seguia abrazando al azabache y a la niña.

Hilary: Yo tambien los quiero - dijo la niña mientras nuestro campeon la tenia abrazada a ella como a su amada, por lo cual los 3 decidieron disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares para olvidar todo el estres y haci poder convivir mas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Depresion Y Reflexion.**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestro campeon acompañado de sus seres queridos y en especial de una niña a la que adora llegaron a la region de Kalos, para entrar al Torneo Mundial Pokemon, en donde todos los campeones de todas las regiones junto a sus altos mandos van a participar haci tambien como lideres de gimnasio, etc, en donde cada uno representa a su region correspondiente.

En el caso del azabache, el representa a la region de Kanto y Alola, a demas de ser el campeon mundial de las ligas y torneos pokemones de todas las regiones.

Era cierto que el reencuentro con aquellas personas que lo traicionaron de esa manera le trajo unos recuerdos muy amargos, pero gracias al amor de su familia, olvido esos momentos que lo atormentan y decidio disfrutar todo el tiempo que le quedaba libre al lado de su esposa e hija.

Muchos se preguntan que fue lo que fue lo que sucedio con Ash despues de la traicion a manos de aquellas personas a las que considero sus amigos y de la chica que tanto amaba por lo cual esto fueron los eventos que sucedieron 6 años atras.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Nota: De aqui en adelante se narrara que fue lo que sucedio con Ash despues de la traicion haci como cuando conoce a Lillie, cuando se casan, etc hasta la actualisas)**

Habian pasado algunos dias despues de aquel ataque que recibio nuestro querido azabache a manos de aquellos traidores, en donde este se encontraba hospitalizado debido a las heridas que recibio, en donde se encontraba en cuidados medicos.

Por otra parte la madre de nuestro querido azabache se encontraba bien preocupada por la situacion de su hijo y al mismo tiempo enfadada con los traidores y con cierta peli miel por lo que le hicieron a su hijo y tambien por la forma en que entraron a su casa sin conocimiento de ella, por otra parte estaba agradecida con Gary y Kalm por haber intervenido.

Ahora nuestro azabache se encontraba en su habitacion descansando, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba destrozado por dentro debido a la manera en que lo traicionaron.

Ash: Porque... porque ellos... Arceus que hice para merecer esto... - era la depresion que tenia ya que nunca imagino sufrir tal traicion.

Por otra parte la mujer de cabellera castaña entro a la habitacion del joven y al ver los golpes que tenia, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

Delia: Hijo... perdoname por no haber estado contigo cuando mas me necesitabas... no sabes como me duele verte haci - dijo llorando la mujer de cabellera castaña mientras que con delicadeza abrazaba a su hijo mientras este descansaba.

Pasaron los dias en los cuales a nuestro azabache le dieron de alta del hospital, pero habia cambiado mucho ya que no tenia animos de nada, no queria hacer nada, no comia, solo se la pasaba llorando, lo cual preocupo mucho a la castaña pero haria todo lo posible para ayudarlo a salir adelante.

Mientras tanto, el joven de cabellera castaño y el otro joven de cabellera larga tambien se preocuparon por la situacion de su amigo, por lo cual harian todo lo posible por ayudarlo a salir adelante.

Delia: Gracias chicos por salvar a mi hijo - dijo con una voz quebrada mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Kalm: No se preocupe señora Delia, sabe que su hijo a sido uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, no ibamos a permitir que algo malo le sucediera - le dijo seriamente.

Gary: Haci es, pero aun no puedo creer porque esos mal nacidos le hicieron esto a Ash, despues de todo lo que el ha hecho por nosotros - dijo algo enfadado.

Kalm: Aun no puedo creer lo que esa maldita de Serena le hizo, ya que el la amaba, el ha hecho todo por ella para que esa zorra le respondiera de esa manera - dijo muy enfadado con la peli miel - Solo espero que pague caro lo que hizo - dijo con un tono vengativo

Delia: Aun sigo sin creerlo y tambien me da tristeza que Grace, la madre de Serena era una de mis mejores amigas al igual que Johanna la madre de Dawn y Caroline la madre de May, pero por lo que le hicieron sus hijas a mi hijo mataron esa amistad que era de años - dijo decepcionada de ellas.

Gary: Comprendo señora Delia, pero tranquilizece, en estos momentos hay que apoyar a nuestro amigo ya que el nos necesita - dijo de manera motivada haciendo que la señora de cabellera castaña se tranquilizara.

Delia: Gracias chicos, encerio no saben como agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi hijo - dijo tranquilamente.

Kalm: De nada señora Delia y algo se me ocurre - dijo mientras se recordaba de algo- Que tal si no se van de vacaciones a la region de Alola, ya que mi hermano Sun vive en esa region y segun lo que me a dicho, es una de las mejores regiones ya que Alola esta rodeada por playas y talvez eso podria ayudar mucho a Ash para que se relaje y olvide lo que paso - dijo con una sonrisa.

Gary: Seria una buena idea Kalm, ya que tambien mi tio abuelo Gabriel Oak es el director de la escuela pokemon de Alola y el nos podra ayudar mucho con Ash - dijo de manera motivadora haciendo que la peli castaña se tranquilizara mas.

Delia: Gracias chicos, encerio gracias, voy a tratar de convencer a Ash de ir a Alola para que pueda olvidarse de esos amargos problemas y pueda relajarse - dijo tranquilamente.

Gary: De nada señora Ketchum, es mas, voy a ir a hablar con mi abuelo para que nos ayude - dijo motivado.

Delia: Gracias muchachos, bueno, sera mejor ir a ver como se encuentra mi hijo - dijo despidiendose de los jovenes - Gracias muchachos, encerio les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi hijo - dijo mientras se iba a la habitacion de su hijo.

Una vez todos se despidieron, la señora de cabellera castaña fue a la habitacion de su hijo a ver como se encontraba.

Una vez dentro de la habitacion, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al ver a su hijo en ese estado y no poder hacer algo por el, por lo cual dulcemente se acerco a su hijo para envolverlo en un calido abrazo.

Ash: Mama... que haces - dijo con una voz cortada despues de tanto llorar.

Delia: Hijo, no sabes como me parte el alma verte en ese estado, comprendo lo que te hicieron esos malditos, pero por favor has un esfuerzo por levantarte, ya que todas las personas no somos iguales, hay personas que te queremos mucho y no importa cuantas ligas hayas perdido, siempre te amare hasta el fin - dijo mientras lloraba al ver a su hijo de esa manera.

Por otra parte el azabache aun tiene en la mente aquellas palabras de la peli naranja, haciendo que cayera en una depresion ya que no comia, no dormia, no queria ver a nadie, no hablaba.

La señora de cabellera castaña hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a su hijo, pero al parecer todo era imposible.

Haci pasaron algunos dias, en donde nuestro querido azabache nuevamente fue ingresado al hospital debido a que presentaba una anorexia por no haber comido por mucho tiempo, haciendo que la señora de cabellera castaña se le partiera el alma al ver a su hijo haci.

Doctor: Rapido, tenemos que auxiliar al paciente - dijo mientras auxiliaban al azabache junto con otros medicos.

Pasaron varias horas, en donde la peli castaña se encontraba en la sala de espera, viendo una foto de ella teniendo a Ash cuando aun era un bebe recien nacido, haciendo que derramara varias lagrimas al imaginar que su hijo puede llegar a morir, lo cual la devastaba mucho.

La señora se encontraba muy triste por lo cual no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un chico casi identico a Ash, solo que de cabellera igual al de la señora, que se sorprendio esta de la presencia del chico.

¿?: Mama - dijo con una voz quebrada.

Delia: Red, hijo - dijo sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas, lo cual no pudo contener su llanto y su hijo la abrazo, en donde tambien el estaba llorando.

Red: Mama, perdoname por no haber estado con mi hermano cuando el mas me necesitaba, me siento el peor hermano por no protegerlo cuando el me necesitaba, no queria que esto le pasara - decia mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

Delia: Hijo, no fue tu culpa, sabes bien que tenias que cumplir con tu debe, pero no quiero que tu hermano... - no pudo continuar ya que seguia llorando desconsoladamente al pensar que el azabache llegara a fallecer.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde madre e hijo estaban desahogandose, hasta que en una de esas el doctor que atendia al azabache se dirigio con sus familiares.

Doctor: Disculpe interrumpirlos, ustedes son familiares de Ash Ketchum - pregunto a la mujer.

Delia: Si, yo soy su madre - dijo mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Doctor: Bueno señora Ketchum, hemos hecho todo lo posible que esta a nuestra disposicion para salvar a Ash y en estos momentos esta estable, pero al parecer el cayo en una depresion debido a un evento que lo atormenta por dentro, dando sus posibilidades de vivir sean nulas, por lo cual si sigue sin comer, su situacion puede llegar a ser grave, por lo cual le aconsejo que tambien nos apoye con la salud de su hijo para que el pueda salir de la depresion - dijo seriamente.

Delia: Lo prometo doctor, hare todo lo posible por que mi hijo salga de esa depresion - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Red: Doctor, sera si en estos momentos puedo entrar a ver a mi hermano - le pregunto preocupado.

Doctor: Si, no hay problemas, acompañeme para mostarle la habitacion de Ash - dijo mientras guiaba al azabache de cabellera castaña.

Algunos minutos despues, el azabache de cabellera castaña entro a la habitacion de su hermano, por lo cual, a este se le partio el alma al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones, por lo cual muy decidido, decide hablar con el para que reflexione.

Red: Hermano, por favor, dejanos ayudarte - dijo con una voz quebrada mientras sacaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ash: Red... hermano... - dijo con una voz quebrada debido a que se encontraba muy debil.

Red: Haci es hermano, comprendo lo que te paso, pero animos, pero hay personas que realmente te queremos, hay personas que para nosotros eres muy importante, ya que si tu mueres nosotros lloraremos tu partida, mientras que los traidores se estaran burlando de ti por lo debil que fuistes, por favor hermano, tienes que salir de esto, me duele realmente verte haci - dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

El azabache de tez morena al ver a su hermano mayor llorar, no se dio cuenta que al hacerse daño de si mismo tambien le estaba haciendo daño a las personas que realmente lo quieren y lo aprecian, ya que sufrian por el.

Si bien, era cierto que aquellas palabras de la peli naranja lo atormentaban, pero al ver la manera en la que su hermano, su madre sufrian por el y tambien por lo que su hermano le dijo que ese sufrimiento lo disfrutaban los traidores, por lo cual se puso a reflexionar lo que habia hecho.

Ash: (Mama, hermano, perdonenme por lo que hice, no queria verlos sufrir de esa manera, pero aun me cuesta olvidar lo que paso, pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo por salir adelante, a parte Bonnie y Clemont no estaban dentro de ese grupo que me traicionaron, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por seguir adelante, no estoy solo, hay personas que me apresian) - dijo mentalmente para si mismo.

Ash: Hermano, encerio perdoname, no sabia que te hacia daño a ti, a mama, a mis amigos que aun me aprecias, perdoname - se disculpaba con su hermano mientras empezaba a llorar.

Por otra parte el azabache de cabellera castaña al ver a su hermano que estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo con la anorexia, este abraza a su hermano menor mientras ambos se desahogaban.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el azabache de tez morena se desahogo, ya que una vez desahogado, le pidio a su hermano mayor hablar con su madre.

Ash: Hermano, puedes llamar a mama, quiero disculparme con ella y decirle lo mucho que la amo - dijo algo debil, por lo cual su hermano correspondio la peticion de su hermano menor.

Algunos minutos despues, de que el azabache de cabellera castaña llamara a la mujer de cabellera castaña, esta entra a ver a su hijo, y procede a darle un abrazo siendo correspondida.

Ash: Mama, perdoname por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, encerio perdoname, no era mi intencion, ya que aun me duele lo que me hicieron esos bastardos - decia llorando mientras se disculpaba con su madre, en donde ambos estaban abrazados.

Delia: Mi bebe, sabes que te amo y nunca te abandonare - dijo mientras abrazaba de una manera acogedora a su hijo.

 **Algunas Semanas Despues:**

Habian pasado varias semanas despues que Ash fue dado de alta del hospital, ya que con la ayuda de su madre, haci tambien con la del profesor Oak, de sus amigos Kalm, Gary, de su hermano Red salia adelante, tambien gracias a la reflexion que tuvo, poco a poco empezo a recuperar sus fuerzas ya que comia, su hermano lo motivada para entrenar con los pokemones, sus amigos lo llevaban a parque de juegos, al cine, etc y su madre tambien le dio una sorpresa al azabache.

Delia: Bueno Ash, te tengo una sorpresa - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Cual es mama - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Delia: Nos vamos de vacaciones a la region de Alola, ya que es una region tropical rodeada por playas y lugares turisticos - dijo mientras le enseñaba el folleto.

Por parte del azabache de tez morena, al ver el folleto, se emociono mucho, por lo cual sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a alistar sus cosas para partir y haci pasaron el resto de la tarde, alistando su equipaje para viajar a Alola.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que aventuras le esperara al azabache?**

 **¿Ash conocera a algunas chica?**

 **¿Que sorpresas le dara la vida al azabache en Alola?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el este capitulo capitulo, haci que los dejo con el segundo capitulo Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Vida En Alola.**

 **(Nota: Como es capitulo doble, si lo estas leyendo en DZ Foros se encuentra abajo, si lo estas leyendo ya sea en Fanfiction o en wattpad, se encuentra en la siguiente pestaña).**


	4. Una Nueva Vida En Alola

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y sin rodeos los dejo con el capitulo doble.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Delia: Nos vamos de vacaciones a la region de Alola, ya que es una region tropical rodeada por playas y lugares turisticos - dijo mientras le enseñaba el folleto.

Por parte del azabache de tez morena, al ver el folleto, se emociono mucho, por lo cual sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a alistar sus cosas para partir y haci pasaron el resto de la tarde, alistando su equipaje para viajar a Alola.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Vida En Alola.**

Despues de un largo dia haciendo sus maletas, habia llegado el dia tan esperado, en donde nuestro querido azabache en compañia de su madre Delia, haci tambien como de su hermano Red y sus amigos Kalm y Gary se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar el avion rumbo a la region de Alola.

Estos dias le habian servido a nuestro campeon para que reflexionar que el sucidio y la muerte no son la solucion ante los probleas, por lo cual se siente agradecido con Arceus por tener a su lado personas que lo aprecian, pero lo que no sabe es que a la region que esta a punto de llegar, su vida va a cambiar para siempre.

Despues de unas horas de vuelo, nuestro campeon en compañia de su familia y amigos llegaron a la region de Alola, en donde tras algunos minutos despues que el avion aterrizo, por fin se encontraban en la region tropical de Alola, por lo cual todos se dirigieron a un hotel en donde se pudiera hospedar.

Ash: Vaya, si que esta region es muy hermosa - dijo con aquella emocion al conocer una de las nuevas regiones.

Kalm: Haci es mi amigo, esta es una de las regiones ideales para tomar vacaciones - dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: Sera mejor ir al hotel para que descansemos luego de un largo viaje y despues vamos a ir a la playa - dijo motivadamiente mientras llevaba su equipaje.

Gary: Bueno, yo ire a buscar a mi tio abuelo Gabriel Oak ya que mi abuelo me dejo encargado un mandado para el - dijo mientras tomaba el huevo que traia con delicadeza.

Red: Bueno, sera mejor ir - dijo mientras ayudaba a su madre con el equipaje.

Haci que el grupo se dirigio al hotel en donde cada uno se hospedaria.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, tanto la mujer de cabellera castaña como el azabache de tez morena y el azabache de cabellera castaña tomaron una habitacion con 3 cuartos para cada uno y el joven de cabellera negra tomo una habitacion para el solo, mientras tanto el nieto del Profesor Oak se fue a la casa de su tio abuelo Gabriel, en donde el se hospedara el tiempo que permaneceran en la region.

Una vez todos ya estaban instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos se pusieron a descargar un poco el viaje.

 **Horas Despues:**

Despues de algunas horas para descansar, los hermanos Ketchum junto con el peli negro y el joven de cabellera castaña decidieron ir a relajarse a la playa, en donde los 4 jugaban en el mar, surfeaban, jugaban bolleyball, entre otras actividades, mientras que la castaña con un hermoso bestido se dispuso a tomar el sol.

Para sorpresa de ella, muchos hombres se le quedaban viendo babeando, ya que a pesar de los años que tenia, aun conservaba sus curbas, sus pechos bien firmes, pero a ella no le importo eso, ya que lo que le importo es disfrutar estas vacaciones.

Haci todo el dia, en donde todos se divirtieron, almorzaron en uno de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la region, etc.

Haci pasaron varios dias en donde cada uno se relajaba, en especial nuestro querido azabache, ya que se puede decir que las vacaciones en Alola realmente lo ayudaron, por lo cual su mejor amigo Gary le tenia una sorpresa.

Gary: Oye Ash, te tengo una sorpresa - le dijo a su amigo haciendo que este se empiece a emocionar.

Ash: Cual Gary - pregunto con curiosidad.

Gary: Pues hable con mi tio abuelo y me dijo que te preguntara si estas interesado en entrar a una escuela pokemo, para que puedas aprender mas de los pokemones y acerca de un poder llamado los movimientos Z.

Ash: Claro Gary, no sabes que tan emocionado estoy por querer entrar a la escuela pokemon y tambien como quisiera tener los movimientos Z - dijo muy emocionado.

Gary: Excelente Ash, voy a hablar con mi tio abuelo y con tu madre para que quedes inscrito - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Gracias Gary y por cierto donde esta Kalm - dijo preguntando por su amigo.

Gary: Pues el me dijo que fue a ver a su hermano Sun - le respondio a su amigo.

 **Mientras tanto con Kalm:**

Sun: Vaya hermano si que es una sorpresa volverte a ver - dijo mientras le servicia un vaso con agua a su hermano.

Kalm: Pues vine a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones despues de mucho entreno - le respondio con una sonrisa.

Sun: Vaya y supongo que Ash vino contigo - le pregunto a su hermano, ya que conocia al azabache tambien.

Kalm: Haci es hermano, no sabes cuanto a sufrido despues de esa manera que lo traicionaron los idiotas y la puta de Serena - dijo con desepcion.

Sun: No sabes cuanto lo siento por tu amigo, pero aqui en Alola podra empezar una nueva vida y ya veras que una persona que realmente lo quiera aparecera - dijo motivando a su hermano.

Kalm: Es cierto - dijo tranquilamente.

Sun: Y por cierto, veo que ya superastes a la zorra de Shauna, despues de lo que te hizo - dijo tranquilamente a su hermano.

Kalm: Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir mencionarla, ya que con el simple hecho que me la menciones, me da un asco que ni bueno es recordarlo - le respondio algo enfadado.

Sun: Dejando el tema a un lado, cuando te enfrentaras contra Diantha por el titulo de campeon de Kalos - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Kalm: Pronto, ya que de hecho me quiero coronar como el campeon de Kalos cuando Ash conquiste el titulo de Kanto y viendo bien que no hay campeon en esta region, seria perfecto tambien para que Ash se corone como el primer campeon de esta region - le dijo motivadamente.

Sun: Esa seria una excelente idea, ya me imagino siendo colegas del alma - dijo en un tono burlon.

Kalm: Tienes razon, pero mientras se pueda descansar, hay que hacerlo - dijo tranquilamente.

Haci pasaron la tarde platicando y tambien relajandose en la playa, hasta que habia anochecido, en donde todos estaban reunidos en uno de los mejores restaurantes, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

Delia: Entonces estas muy emocionado que en pocos dias comenzaras a estudiar en la escuela pokemon - le pregunto a su hijo.

Ash: Haci es mama, ya que la escuela pokemon me va a servir mucho para mejorar mis habilidades de entrenador para poder tomar revancha en las ligas pokemon y tambien quiero coronarme como campeon de Kanto y como supe que esta region no tiene campeon, quiero luchar para ser el primer campeon de esta region - dijo motivadamente mientras comia.

Red: Vaya hermanito, entonces ya somos dos, porque yo quiero conquistar el titulo del campeon de Sinnoh, ya que ahi vive mi amada Yellow - dijo orgulloso de su novia.

Kalm: Entonces ya somos 3 porque tambien quiero conquistar el titulo de Kalos - dijo con la misma mirada motivadora.

Gary: Genial, presiento que en poco tiempo mis amigos seran los campeones - dijo de manera burlona.

Sun: Por cierto Ash, tienes pokemones en Alola - le pregunto a su amigo.

Ash: Por el momento no, solo a Pikachu, ya que los demas los tengo todos en Kanto, pero poco a poco voy a ir realizando transferencias de pokemones - dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer, la mujer de cabellera castaña se fue a su habitacion a descansar mientras que el grupo de jovenes decidieron hacer una fogata en medio de la playa, ya que a estas horas no habia nadie.

Todo estaba de manera normal, hasta que un pokemon algo extraño se acerco a los jovenes que los sorprendio a todos, en especial al azabache de cabellera negra de Alola, ya que sabia muy bien quien era.

Sun: Tapu Koko - dijo sorprendido confundiendo a los demas.

Kalm: Tapu que? - le pregunto a su hermano ya que estaba confundido.

Sun: Tapu Koko es el guardian de la region de Alola y tambien es un legendario - dijo sorprendiendo a los demas.

Pasaron algunos segundo en los cuales el pokemon legendario les entrego a los 5 una especie de pulsera a cada uno, en la cual se sorprendieron mucho al recibirla.

Red: A caso esta es otra especie de Mega Evolucion - pregunto estando confundido.

Sun: No Red, estas son las pulseras Z y sirven para realizar los movimientos z - respondio al joven.

Gary: Pero porque no las a dado a nosotros - pregunto algo extrañado.

Sun: Lo que pasa es que fuimos elegidos por el legendarios como uno de los portadores - dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a los jovenes.

Tapu Koko les dio un mensaje a los jovenes, en la cual Sun les explico por medio de señas, en donde cada uno comprendio.

Minutos despues desaparecio el guardian de la Isla Mele Mele, en donde todos tenian dudas pero ya empezaban a tener sueño, por lo cual todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para pasar la noche.

Algunos Dias Despues:

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestros heroes habian llegado a la region de Alola, en donde nuestro querido azabache ya se sentia un poco mejor y estaba alegre por iniciar una nueva vida en la region de Alola, en donde acompañado de Sun y Kalm, iniciarian una nueva aventura en la escuela pokemon con el fin de poder realizar sus sueños.

Aunque lo que no sabe nuestro campeon es que habra una chica a la que conocera en la escuela que cambiara su vida para siempre.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que aventuras le esperara a Ash en la escuela pokemon?**

 **¿El destino le dara una segunda oportunidad a Ash?**

 **¿Quien sera la nueva pareja de Kalm? (Solo dire que tendra una cabellera verde)**

 **¿Que fue lo que sucedio entre Kalm y Shauna?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el este otro capitulo capitulo, tambien agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado, y tambien pronto las demas historias se estaran publicando ya que les comento, aun estan en edicion, por lo cual sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Capitulo 4: Primer Dia De Escuela.", hasta pronto.**


	5. Primer Dia De Escuela

**Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, me alegra mucho que les este gustando, por lo cual espero que disfruten el capitulo y sin rodeos los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, recuerden aclaraciones y avisos al final del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestros heroes habian llegado a la region de Alola, en donde nuestro querido azabache ya se sentia un poco mejor y estaba alegre por iniciar una nueva vida en la region de Alola, en donde acompañado de Sun y Kalm, iniciarian una nueva aventura en la escuela pokemon con el fin de poder realizar sus sueños.

Aunque lo que no sabe nuestro campeon es que habra una chica a la que conocera en la escuela que cambiara su vida para siempre.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Primer Dia De Escuela.**

Amanecia en la region de Alola, en donde nuestro querido azabache se despertaba muy animado ya que iniciaria su aventura por la region de Alola en compañia de su mejor amigo de la infancia Kalm y de Sun, ya que Gary se regreso a Kanto junto a la madre del azabache para reanudar sus actividades de cada dia y pues Red decidio viajar a Sinnoh en primera para visitar a su mejor amiga Yellow y en segunda para iniciar su aventura en la respectiva region.

Ahora nuestro azabache se encontraba caminando con rumbo a la escuela pokemon mientras los 3 iban caminando rumbo a la escuela pokemon.

Kalm: Vaya amigo, eso suena genial - le respondio con una sonrisa a nuestro azabache.

Sun: Si que quieres conseguir ser el primer campeon que conquista la region - le responde sorprendido

Ash: Y no solo eso, tambien una vez gane la corona en esta region, quiero ir a Kanto para enfrentar a Lance y a todo su alto mando por el titlo de campeon - dijo de manera motivada.

Kalm: Wooow eso si seria estupendo, ir a conquistar un titulo de campeon siendo el campeon de otra region - dijo sorprendido.

Ash: Asi es - responde mientras subia a pikachu en su lomo.

Kalm: Bueno Ash, tu no eres el unico que quiere ser campeon de una region - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Haci? - pregunta con curisidad.

Kalm: Yo tambien quiero enfrentarme a Diantha por el titulo de campeon de Kalos - dijo de manera muy motivadora.

Sun: Vaya hermano, si que tienen el deseo de ser campeones - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Ya me imagino yo como campeon de Kanto y Alola, mi hermano Red como el campeon de Sinnoh y tu Kalm como el campeon de Kalos - dijo de manera burlona.

Kalm: Eso seria genial, ya tambien me imagino que Gary conquistara ya sea Hoenn, Jhoto o Unova - dijo de manera sarcastica.

Y haci pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestros heroes caminaban hasta que por fin llegaron a la escuela pokemon, en donde miraban a varios entrenadores realizando distintas actividades.

Ash: Haci que esta es la escuela pokemon - pregunto emocionadamente.

Sun: Exacto Ash, esta es la escuela pokemon, en donde puedes aprender mas acerca de los pokemones, tambien de legendarios como Arceus, Mewtow, Lunala, etc como de unas criaturas que vi en internet llamadas los ultraentes - dijo impresionando tanto a su hermano como a su amigo.

Kalm: Vaya, si que hay distintos pokemones que no he conocido a lo largo de todo mis viajes - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Y eso que yo me he enfrentado a varios pokemones, incluyendo a Arceus, Palkia, Zygarde, Xerneas, etc ya sea en algun caos o a causa de alguna de las organizaciones criminales como el Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactico, Plasma y Flare - dijo recordando aquellos encuentros con las diferentes organizaciones criminales.

Kalm: Y de hecho el equipo criminal que se paso de la raya fue el Team Flare, ya que casi destruye toda la region con aquellos experimentos y uno de los causantes fue Alain - dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero el nombre que dijo al final lo dijo con puro odio.

Ash: Ese imbecil va a pagar muy caro lo que me hizo - dijo muy enfadado al recordan el nombre de la persona que mas odia.

Para el peli negro no paso por persavesido la expresion de su amigo, por lo cual rapidamente cambio el tema.

Kalm: Bueno, sera mejor entrar a la escuela pokemon - dijo motivadamente.

Sun: Sera mejor ir a la oficional del director Oak para que nos ubique en que salon vamos y con que profesor - dijo motivadamente en donde los 3 entraron a la escuela pokemon y se dirigieron a la oficiona del director Oak.

Mientras tanto en el salon de clases de la escuela pokemon.

Nos encontramos con el profesor Kukui, quien es el profesor de la escuela pokemon, en donde una vez todos estaban presentes, decide darle la informacion a sus alumnos.

: Alola a todos- dijo saludando a sus alumnos.

Todos Alola profesor Kukui - saludaron al profesor.

: Bueno alumnos, el dia de hoy habran 3 alumnos nuevos en la escuela pokemon, espero que los traten bien, ya que al igual que ustedes, ellos vienen a aprender acerca de los pokemones, de los movimientos Z y de los ultraentes - dijo sorprendiendo a los alumnos.

¿?: Woow, haci que habran alumnos nuevos, quiero conocerlos - dijo una peli verde muy emocionada.

¿? Si, me pregunto como seran - ahora dijo una peli rubio.

¿?: Seran si son fuertes - dijo una peli azul.

¿?: Ojala que lo sean, ya que quiero tener una batalla para medir su nivel de habilidad - dijo un emocionado joven de piel morena.

¿?: Me pregunto que tipo de pokemones tendra - dijo un joven algo obeso.

: Chicos, veo que estan emocionados por conocer a los nuevos alumnos, bueno, no se preocupen, haci que aqui estan - dijo viendo a los 3 jovenes entrar al salon.

Ash: Perdon por llegar tarde profesor, pero como somos nuevos en la escuela pokemon, estabamos con el director Oak - dijo muy apenado.

: No se preocupen chicos, pasen adelante - dijo mientras los jovenes pasaban adelante.

Una vez estaban en el salon del profesor Kukui, todos estaban impresionados al ver a los nuevos alumnos por lo cual decidieron saludarlos.

¿?: Alola, soy Lillie Aether, mucho gusto - dijo la peli rubio saludando a los nuevos alumnos.

¿?: Alola, soy Lulu Mallow, mucho gusto - dijo la verde saludando a los jovenes.

¿?: Alola, soy Nereira Lana, encantada de conocerlos - saludo la peli azul a los chicos.

¿?: Mucho gusto, me llamo Chris - saludo el peli naranja a los jovenes.

¿?: Encantado de conocerlos, mi nombre es Kiawei y espero tener alguna batalla pokemon contra ustedes - los saludo con un apreton de manos.

: Bueno chicos, cuales son sus nombres - les pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash: Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de la region de Kanto, especificamente de Pueblo Paleta - dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Kalm: Mi nombre es Kalm Calem (Nota: No se me ocurrio otro apellido para el XD) y soy de la region de Kalos, especificamente de Pueblo Boceto - dijo sorprendiendo a los demas.

Sun: Mi nombre es Sun Calem y soy de la isla Mele Mele y tambien el hermano menor de Kalm - dijo con una sonrisa presentandose con los demas.

Todos estaban sorprendido por los nuevos alumnos, en especial la peli verde y la peli rubio al ver al azabache y al peli negro.

Pensamientos de Mallow: Que lindo es Kalm, ojala nos llevemos bien - penso la peli verde con un pequeño sonrojo viendo al peli negro.

Pensamientos de Lillie: Que lindo es Ash, quisiera conocerlo mas - dijo para si mismo la peli rubio mientras miraba al azabache con un pequeño sonrojo.

: Bueno Ash, sientate a la par de Lillie, tu Kalm sientate a la par de Mallow y tu Sun sientate a la par de Lana - dijo mientras los 3 jovenes se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Una vez todos estaban en el salon, empezaron las clases de manera normal, todos se encontraban poniendo atencion, pero para los 3 jovenes se les incomodo un poco la situacion ya que no han estado acostumbrados a esto.

Ash: Vaya, yo crei que iva a ser muy emocionante, pero siendo sincero esto si que es bien aburrido - le susurro a su amigo el peli negro.

Kalm: Tienes razon Ash, esto no es como cuando viajabamos ya sea en Kalos o como en otra region - susurro algo desanimado.

Sun: No se preocupen chicos, segun se que una escuela pokemon aunque parezca lo mas aburrido del mundo, al final te ayuda a alcanzar tu objetivo, en ese caso como ustedes quieren ser campeones, yo por mi parte quiero llegar a formar parte de un alto mando - dijo susurrando tratando de animar a sus amigos

Ash: Tienes razon, bueno, sera mejor tratar de poner atencion - dijo algo motivado.

Las clases transcurrian con normalidad, todos estaban prestando atencion hacia lo que el profesor Kukui explicaba, hasta un momento en donde se les pidio a todos trabajar en parejas, por lo cual las parejas se formaban de la siguiente manera: Ash y Lillie, Kalm y Mallow, Sun y Lana, Chris y Kiawei (Creo que haci se llama).

Una vez empezaron a realizar los trabajos que se les indico, la rubia comenzo una conversacion con el azabache.

Lillie: Wooow eso seria muy interesante - dijo algo emocionada.

Ash: Haci es, ese es mi sueño, ser un maestro pokemon y coronarme como el campeon de Kanto - dijo motivadamente - Y cual es tu meta - pregunto algo curioso.

Lillie: Mi meta es llegar a ser una gran investigadora como mi madre y tambien me gustaria mucho formar una organizacion para proteger a todos los pokemones de diferentes clases de maltratos por parte de los humanos, para curarlos y para dar oportunidades a los entrenadores de poder adoptar pokemones - dijo muy motivadamente.

Ash: Woooow eso es muy interesante - respondio emocionadamente.

Lillie: Si jejeje pero bueno, sera mejor terminar con el trabajo que nos asigno el profesor Kukui - dijo motivando al azabache.

Pensamiento de Ash: Vaya pero que hermosa es Lillie e incluso es mejor que Serena, aunque me duele aun lo que ella me hizo pero aun haci tratare de seguir adelante y espero conocer mas a Lillie y tener una bonita relacion - penso mientras realizaba el trabajo.

Pensamiento de Lillie: Vaya, si que Ash es muy lindo, lo admiro mucho, vi en las noticias que a participado en 6 ligas pokemon, a pesar que no a ganado ninguna, no se rinde y lo sigue intentando hasta logar conseguir sus sueños, eso es lo que mas amo de un chico, solo espero poder conocerlo mejor, hacerlo feliz y tambien como deseria que ambos fueramos algo mas que amigos - penso viendo al azabache.

Mientras tanto con otra pareja, se encontraba en la misma forma que el azabache y la peli rubio.

Mallow: Vaya Kalm, eso es fantastico - le respondio sorprendida.

Kalm: Haci es, a pesar que es la segunda liga que perdi ya que llegue a 4tos de final, he aprendido que el fracaso es el camino que me guia al exito - dijo motivadamente.

Mallow: Wooow Kalm, ese es el espiritu - dijo admirando al peli negro.

Kalm: Gracias Mallow - dijo agradecido por los alagos de la peli verde - Y por cierto es verdad que trabajas despues de clases en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la region - le pregunto curiosamente.

Mallow: Quien te lo conto - dijo algo sonrojada.

Kalm: Pues como escuche a mi hermano Sun, pues quiero confirmar si es cierto y tambien que tan cierto es que cocinas muy rico - le dijo sonrojando aun mas a la joven.

Mallow: Si, es cierto - dijo bien roja.

Kalm: Genial, entonces les dire a los chicos que vayamos a comer despues de las clases a tu restaurante - le dijo tranquilamente.

Mallow: Claro, porque no - dijo aceptando la invitacion del peli negro.

Pensamiento de Kalm: Vaya, que linda es Mallow, ya encontre a alguien mejor que Shauna, pero me gustaria conocerla mas - pensaba mientras sonreia.

Pensamiento de Mallow: Que lindo es Kalm, al parecer es un buen chico, me gustaria poder conocerlo mas - pensaba mientras seguia viendo al peli negro.

Una vez todos terminaron sus respectivos trabajos, a la hora del receso, el profesor Kukui decide hacerles una bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos con algunas actividades , juegos, etc. (Son las mismas actividades que le hacen a Ash en los primeros capitulos de Sol Y Luna).

Una vez terminan las clases, el peli negro les hace la invitacion para ir a comer al restaurante de la peli verde, por lo cual todos corresponden.

Mientras todos van de camino hacia el restaurante de la peli verde, el azabache y la peli rubio iban conversando acerca de sus aventuras, pero nadie se dio cuenta ni ellos mismos es que ambos estaban agarrados de las manos, cosa que el peli negro noto pero prefirio no decir nada.

Una vez todos se encontraban en el restaurante de la peli verde, pidieron sus respectivos menus para poder comer.

Mientras la peli verde sacaba los pedidos con la ayuda del peli negro que se ofrecio a ayudarla, todos estaban platicando acerca de los pokemones mientra que nuestro azabache se encontraba en una mesa aparte con la peli rubio ya que seguian conversando.

Lillie: Vaya, nunca pense que vivieras esas fantasticas experiencias - dijo al azabache algo ruborizada.

Ash: Haci es, ya que estos viajes me han ayudado a fortalecer mis habilidades como entrenador para conseguir mi objetivo de convertirme en maestro pokemon - dijo tranquilamente.

Lillie: Wooow Ash, y durante esos viajes has hecho amigos - pregunto de manera inocente.

Cuando la peli rubio dijo la palabra "amigos", nuestro querido azabache recordo aquellos momentos que lo atormentan por lo cual agacho la cabeza de manera triste.

Por otra parte la peli rubio se sintio mal al hacerle esa pregunta al azabache, ya que no sabia nada de la situacion pero le daba pena ver de ese animo a su amigo.

Lillie: Perdon Ash, no sabia que esa pregunta te podria triste - dijo tratando de disculparse con la peli rubio.

Ash: No te preocupes Lillie, tu disculpame por preocuparte - dijo el azabache disculpandose con la peli rubio.

Lillie: Por cierto Ash, por que te pusistes tristes cuando te pregunte si hicistes amigos en todas las regiones que visitastes - pregunto nuevamente con curiosidad.

Ash: Pues Lillie, eso es algo muy personal, no es que no quiera hablarlo, pero no quiero recordar eso - dijo algo triste.

Lillie: No te preocupes Ash, comprendo si no me lo quieres contar, pero cuando te sientas listo te escuchare - dijo de manera tierna mientas tomaba una de las manos del chico sin que este se diera cuenta.

En ese momento la peli verde lleva los pedidos de todos y fueron repartidos con la ayuda del peli negro.

Una vez todos tenian sus almuerzos, procedieron a comer.

Despues de una hora en que todos comieron, el joven de piel morena le hace una pregunta a nuestro querido azabache.

Kiawe: Bueno Ash, que te trae a la region de Alola - le pregunto con curiosidad a nuestro azabache.

Ash: Pues vine porque en primer lugar quiero descansar de tantos viajes que he realizado y en segundo lugar quiero aprender mas acerca de los pokemones ya que quiero convertirme en un maestro pokemon y tambien quiero convertirme en el campeon de Kanto y hacer el intento por convertirme en el campeon de esta region - dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Lana: Eso suena estupendo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Chris: Si, escuche que has participado tanto en la liga de la meseta añil, en la conferencia plateada, en la liga de sinnoh, en la de unova, en la de Kalos y que tu desempeño ha sido excelente a pesar que no hayas podido ganar ninguna, no te rides y cada vez te haces fuerte - dijo con orgullo.

Mallow: Exacto y eso es lo que admiro de los chicos - dijo con orgullo.

Ash: Gracias - dijo agradeciendo lo que su amiga decia de el.

Toda la convivencia iba de manera normal, pero hubo un momento en donde la peli azul le pregunta algo que nuestro campeon no quiere saber.

Lana: Y cuentamos Ash, has hecho amigos en las demas regiones - le pregunto inocentemente.

Nuestro azabache se quedo pasmado al escuchar aquella pregunta que aun lo atormentaba y bajo el rostro.

Lana: Que, acaso dije algo malo - pregunto preocupada por su amigo.

Ash: No te preocupes Lana, supongo que no sabias nada, de hecho nadie de aqui saben nada - dijo algo deprimido cosa que todos notaron.

Mallow: Calmate Ash, si no nos quieres decir, esta bien, respetamos tus desiciones - dijo motivadamente.

Ash: Gracias Mallow, y no les quiero ocultar nada - dijo algo serio.

Por lo cual nuestro azabache les platica a todos sobre sus viajes, los amigos que hizo en las otras regiones, sobre su primer amor Serena y de la manera en que lo traicionaron.

Todos al escuchar eso del azabache estaban furiosos con los traidores, ya que no se explican porque motivo atacaron al azabache de esa manera y de la peli miel porque traiciono el amor que el le tenia solo por irse con un bueno para nada por lo cual todos consolaron al azabache y en especial la peli rubio.

Varios minutos despues de estar abrazados, todos deshacen el abrazo y le dicen palabras de aliento.

Mallow: Esos imbeciles como se atreven a lastimarte de esa manera - dijo furiosa.

Kiawe: A ellos les afecta algo el que ganes o pierdas - dijo indignadamente de ellos.

Lana: Tranquilo Ash, para nosotros eres un heroe, ya que a parte de participar en las ligas pokemon, vi tambien que te has enfrentado a un monton de organizaciones criminales que has destuyido y eso te hace nuestro heroe - dijo orgullosa del azabache.

Chris: Y no solo eso, tambien vi que eres capas de crear un poder con un pokemon sin utilizar mega piedras ni algun otro poder - dijo haciendo sentir bien al azabache.

Lillie: A parte tu vales mucho, ya que arriesgas tu vida por los demas sin nada a cambio y proteges a los pokemones - dijo muy orgullosa del azabache.

Ash: Gracias amigos, de verdad gracias, yo se que apenas nos empezamos a conocer pero se que puedo volver a confiar en los amigos porque todos no son iguales y se que aprecian las buenas acciones de uno - dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

Varios minutos despues en donde nuestro azabache fue consolado por sus nuevos amigos de la region de alola, cada uno se fue retirando del restaurante de Mallow, en donde cada uno tomaba caminos distintos.

Mientras que nuestro querido azabache se fue con la peli rubio, ya que ambos iban platicando sobre una situacion del azabache en Alola.

Lillie: Y dime Ash, en donde te quedaras a vivir durante tu estancia en Alola - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: Pues pensaba quedarme a vivir con el profesor Kukui o de alquilar algun apartamento - le respondio a la peli rubio.

Lillie: Ya se, porque no te quedas a vivir conmigo - le propuso al azabache.

Ash: Gracias Lillie pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti ni para tu familia - le respondio con sinceridad.

Lillie: No te preocupes por eso Ash, ven a mi casa, ya que mi casa es grande y te digo algo, pues mi madre por su trabajo y mi hermano que anda desaparecido, solo yo vivo en mi casa y tambien acompañada de mi mayordomo - dijo tratando de convencer al azabache.

Ash: Gracias Lillie, entonces en ese caso acepto irme a vivir contigo - dijo aceptando la invitacion de la peli rubio.

Lillie: Excelente, ahora vamonos a mi casa, ya que se nos va a hacer tarde - dijo motivadamente mientras ambos caminaban.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales caminaron hasta la casa de la peli rubio, en donde una vez ambos llegaron a la casa, el azabache se quedo muy sorprendido al ver la enorme casa de Lillie.

Lillie: Bueno Ash, esta es mi casa - dijo sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Ash: Vaya, si que es enorme - dijo muy sorprendido.

Lillie: Bueno Ash, sera mejor que entremos - dijo invitandolo.

Ash: Gracias - dijo aceptando la invitacion de la peli rubio.

Una vez ambos entraron a la casa de la peli rubio, ella le mostro toda la casa al azabache y tambien le presento a su mayordomo James.

Una vez que la peli rubio le diera una habitacion libre al azabache, este se pudo instalar sin ningun problema.

Minutos despues de que el azabache se instalara en su habitacion, este sale a la mansion a dar una vuelta, hasta que derrepente vio una foto que le llamo la atencion.

En la foto se encontraba Lillie cuando era pequeña y tambien pudo ver que estaba acompañada por una mujer de cabellera larga de color rubio similar a la cabellera de Cynthia solo que de rubio palido, tambien se encontraba un niño de cabellera rubio de igual manera de ojos azules y tambien un Lilligant.

Al ver la foto nuestro azabache, vio que la peli rubio vivio en la misma situacion que la de el, su madre Delia y su hermano Red, en donde la mujer que aparece en la foto como su madre Delia los criaron sin un padre a su lado, por lo cual pasaron varios minutos viendo la foto por lo cual el azabache decide poner la foto en su lugar y procede a salir al campo de batalla que se encuentra en los patios de la mansion.

Una vez fuera de la mansion, el azabache se sienta viendo el atardecer de la region, por lo cual algo llega a su mente.

Pensamientos de Ash: Hay Arceus, hoy conoci a una hermosa chica que es tan buena conmigo, como quisiera que en un futuro fueramos algo mas, quisiera que nos conocieramos mas, solo te pido no mas traiciones y tambien que Lillie me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el atardecer de la region.

Nuestro querido azabache estaba empezando una nueva vida en Alola, pero lo que no sabe es que su deseo se le cumplira y tambien despues de mucho sufrimiento y muchos fracasos, son el camino que los llevara al exito.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Ash y Lillie seran algo mas que amigos?**

 **¿Se le cumplira su deseo al azabache?**

 **¿Que paso con la familia de Lillie?**

 **¿Que obtendra Ash a cambio?**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el este capitulo y haya sido de su agrado, por lo cual les agradezco mucho el que apoyen esta historia y tambien desde ya les deseo unas felices fiestas.**

 **Ahora como aclaracion, para el Domingo voy a subir un One Shot especial navideño en donde voy a mezclar las 3 parejas que he utilizado como el Rayshipping (en: Eres Lo Mejor De Mi Vida), Aureliashipping (en: Aureliashipping One Shot Coleccion y esta historia) y una de mis favoritas el Amourshipping (en: El Verdadero Amor No Abandona, Nuestra Primera Noche Juntos y Una Noche Romantica) y tambien adicional para el 31 hare un especial de Año Nuevo .**

 **Por el momento esos son los avisos y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion en el capitulo siguiente: "Capitulo 5: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 1", hasta luego.**


	6. El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 1

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia pero me enfoque en las primeras dos que escribi y deje esta de lado, por lo que espero que me comprendan, por lo cual aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Pensamientos de Ash: Hay Arceus, hoy conoci a una hermosa chica que es tan buena conmigo, como quisiera que en un futuro fueramos algo mas, quisiera que nos conocieramos mas, solo te pido no mas traiciones y tambien que Lillie me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo - dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el atardecer de la region.

Nuestro querido azabache estaba empezando una nueva vida en Alola, pero lo que no sabe es que su deseo se le cumplira y tambien despues de mucho sufrimiento y muchos fracasos, son el camino que los llevara al exito.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 1: Amigos:**

Han pasado algunas semanas en los cuales nuestros heroes habian llegado a la region de Alola y se habian inscritos a la escuela pokemon para aprender mas de los pokemones y de los movimientos Z.

Nuestro querido azabache al principio se le ofrecio quedarse a vivir en la casa del profesor Kukui pero la rubia al vivir sola en su mansion le ofrecio al azabache vivir con ella cosa que el azabache acepto con gusto mientras que el peli negro se hospedaba en la casa de su hermano Sun.

Todo transcuria de manera normal, donde el azabache aprendia mas sobre los movimientos Z y de los nuevos pokemones que se encontraban en la region de Alola y tambien le gustaba pasar tiempos libres con Lillie, ya que ella lo hacia olvidar todas las malas experiencias que tubo al igual lo hacia olvidar a cierta peli miel que alguna vez amo.

Ash: _Vaya, nunca pense que en estas semanas olvidaria por completo a Serena_ \- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba en el cielo.

Pikachu: _Pika pika_ \- dijo el raton electrico a su entrenador.

Ash: _Sabes Pikachu, desde que venimos a Alola me siento muy bien ya que conoci nuevos amigos, tambien me siento alegre de que hay algunos de mis antiguos amigos que me apoyaron a pesar de todo lo malo que vivi y ahora que estoy en esta region siento el deseo volverme el primer campeon de esta region y de volver a participar en las ligas pokemon en las que participamos_ \- dijo motivado mientras miraba al raton electrico.

Pikachu: _Pikachuuuuuu_ \- dijo muy alegre por su entrenador.

Ash: _Asi es amigo, yo no se pero siento que estamos en la region indicada para comenzar desde 0_ \- dijo motivado mientras seguia viendo el atardeder de la region.

 **Mientras tanto con Lillie:**

La rubia se encontraba en su mansion llenando su diario, hasta que empezo a pensar en el azabache.

Pensamientos de Lillie: _Vaya, Ash es lindo y muy tierno, ya que arriesga su vida por los demas, a pesar de que nunca a ganado ninguna liga no se da por vencido, eso es lo que admiro de el_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la rubia _\- Aunque me da lastima como lo trataron esos infelices, en especial esa zorra que solo jugo con su corazon, pero yo me encargare de curar todas sus heridas y hacerlo feliz_ \- pensaba con una mirada motivadora mientras escribia en su diario.

Sin duda la rubia habia encontrado a la persona que le robo el corazon y sea como sea apoyara al azabache en todo lo que realice y tambien aunque le cueste buscara la manera de ganarse el corazon del azabache.

Mientras la rubia seguia escribiendo en su diario, nos centramos en la region de Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia, en donde podemos ver a la peli miel, quien se encontraba desesperada buscando al azabache.

Serena: _Ashhh, donde estas_ \- preguntaba preocupada ya que el azabache se fue sin despedirse de ella _\- Espero que estes bien, no quiero que nada malo te pase_ \- decia preocupada mientras seguia buscando.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la peli miel se encontro con los hermanos rubios, los cuales estaban platicando de un tema, por lo que decide preguntarle a ellos sobre el paradero del azabache.

Serena: _Hola amigos, saben en donde esta Ash, ya que llevo varios dias buscandolo y me preocupa que algo malo le pase_ \- dijo preocupada por su amado.

Los hermanos al voltear a ver a la peli miel, la miraban con odio, pues ella era la culpable de romperle el corazon al azabache.

Clemont: _Y para que demonios lo quieres Serena, para volverle a romper el corazon_ \- dijo furioso a la peli miel.

Serena: _Ahhhhhh_ \- dijo confundida.

Bonnie: _No te hagas estupida, sabemos bien lo que le hicistes a nuestro amigo y jamas te lo perdonaremos_ \- dijo molesta.

Serena: _Amigos, que tienen_ \- le pregunto confundida.

Clemont: _Amigos, jajajajaja, no somos amigos_ \- dijo friamente.

Serena: _Bonnie y Clemont, que sucede, que les hice para que me traten de esa manera_ \- dijo defendiendose.

Bonnie: _A nosotros nada, a Ash le rompistes el corazon cuando te vio acostandote con Alain_ \- dijo dejando en shock a la peli miel.

Serena: _No no no, diganme que no nos vio_ \- dijo alterada y preocupada.

Clemont: _SIIII ESTUPIDA, esa es la razon por la cual se fue porque el ya no quiere saber nada de ti, ademas como veo que solo te gusta acostarte con los campeones y no con los perdedores_ \- dijo reprochandole a la peli miel.

La peli miel estaba desecha, ya que sabia muy bien que por su culpa habia perdido para siempre a su amado azabache y ahora todo ese amor que el sentia por ella se convirtio en odio y rencor lo cual le dolia mucho.

Bonnie: _Sabes que, vete mejor, ya no te queremos ver_ \- dijo con odio.

Clemont: _LARGATE Y NO NOS BUSQUES MAS_ \- le grito con odio ya que no soportaba los llantos de la peli miel.

La peli miel se fue llorando ya que estaba arrepentida de haberse acostado con Alain y ahora toda esa felicidad que sentia al lado del azabache se esfumo y lo peor es que no sabia en donde se encontraba su amado para disculparse y poder reconquistarlo de nuevo.

 **Volviendo a Alola.**

Ya era de noche en la region y nuestro querido azabache se encontraba viendo las estrellas sobre el mar, ya que lo tranquilizaba mucho y tambien estaba pensando en la rubia y todas las aventuras que tendran juntos.

Ash: _Lillie es hermosa, sus hermosos ojos verdes me cautivan, su hermosa cabellera rubia y su forma de ser conmigo es lo que mas me gusta de ella_ \- dijo para si mismo mientras seguia viendo las estrellas.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia se acerco al azabache, cosa que lo sorprendio mucho.

Lillie: _Ash, que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Pues aqui, viendo las estrellas y tu que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lillie: _Pues como vi que no llegabas a la casa, quise venir a buscarte_ \- dijo tiernamente.

Ash: _Ya veo_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Lillie: _Y como te sientes aqui en Alola_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Me siento ya mejor y motivado para iniciar una nueva vida_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Me alegro_ \- dijo mientras se sentaba a la par del azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos seguian conversando hasta que se hizo de noche, por lo cual el azabache se levantaba.

Ash: _Ufff ya se hizo de noche, ya es tarde_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Lillie: _Es cierto_ \- dijo mientras que el azabache la ayudaba a levantarse _\- Ven Ash, vamos a descansar, recuerda que mañana nos toca escuela_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la rubia se llevaba de las manos al azabache hacia la mansion para que pudieran descansar, por lo cual ambos iban agarrados de las manos sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta hasta que llegaron a la mansion.

Lillie: _Bueno Ash, me la pase bien contigo, que descanses_ \- dijo mientras se despedia del azabache.

Ash: _Igual Lillie, que descanses_ \- dijo dandole un abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia le dio un beso en la mejia al azabache haciendo que se sonrojara mucho, por lo cual ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Ash: _Vaya, nunca espere esto_ \- dijo sonrojado por el beso que le dio la rubia en la mejia.

Algunos segundos despues el azabache estaba pensando en la rubia hasta que el sueño le gano por lo cual se duerme mientras que su Pikachu estaba descansando junto al Vulpix de la rubia.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Todos nuestros heroes se encontraban en la escuela pokemon, todos estaban muy interesados en los temas que el profesor Kukui daba, ya que eran con respecto a los pokemones de tipo Ultraentes ya que eran como legendarios pero mas poderosos, por lo cualtodos tomaban sus apuntes correspondientes.

Las clases pasaban con tranquilidad hasta que termino la jornada del dia.

Profesor Kukui: _Bueno clase eso es todo por hoy, recuerden para mañana sus investigaciones deben de ser en pareja, eso es todo, ya pueden irse_ \- dijo terminando las clases.

Una vez que todos salieron, la peli verde se encontraba conversando muy animadamente con el peli negro.

Mallow: _Eso es grandioso Kalm_ \- dijo sorprendida por las estrategias del peli negro.

Kalm: _Asi es Mallow, pero lo que mas deseo es que despues que nos graduemos volver a Kalos y volverme el campeon de esa region_ \- dijo motivadamente.

Mallow: _Se que lo logras, ya que siempre te apoyare en lo que hagas_ \- dijo motivando al peli negro.

Kalm: _Gracias_ \- dijo abrazando a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Por cierto quieres venir a comer a mi restaurante_ \- le dijo la invitacion.

Kalm: _Por su puesto, quiero probar tus platillos_ \- dijo emocionado.

Mallow: _Excelente_ \- dijo mientras se llevaba de las manos al peli negro.

 **Mientras tanto con Chris y Lana:**

El peli naranja y la peli azul, caminaban lejos de los demas, agarrados de las manos mientras estaban conversando.

Chris: _Vaya mi amor, me alegro que no han descubierto lo nuestro_ \- dijo alivido a su novia.

Lana: _Haci es mi cielo, pero tarde o temprano se van a enterar de lo nuestro_ \- dijo algo preocupada.

Chris: _Pero recuerda que no toda la vida vamos a ocultar lo nuestro, tarde o temprano se van a enterar_ \- dijo abrazando a la peli azul.

Lana: _Bueno, que sea como el destino quiera_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Chris: _No sabes lo feliz que estoy al estar contigo_ \- dijo alegre viendo a la peli azul.

Lana: _Y yo igual estoy muy feliz de estar contigo_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos

Chris: _Te amo Lana_ \- dijo acercando su rostro a los de su novia.

Lana: _Yo igual te amo Chris_ \- dijo juntando su rosto con el del peli narajanda dandose un apasionado beso.

La pareja estaban disfrutando un momento a solas aprovechando que los demas se fueron, mientras tanto con la rubia y el azabache.

Ambos estaban caminando mientras platicaban que es lo que han hecho en sus vidas y tambien algunas otras cosas que ambos tenian en comun.

Lillie: _Wooow Ash, nunca pense que te enfrentaras a las organizaciones criminales_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es Lillie, fueron momentos dificiles pero gracias al apoyo de mis pokemones logre derrotarlos a todos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Eso es lo importante_ \- dijo sonriendo _\- Y has pensado en realizar el recorrido insular_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Ehhh recorrido insular, que es eso_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Lillie: _El recorrido insular es un reto para todos los entrenadores que comienza en las islas Mele Mele, en donde consiste en retar a cada Kahuda de las 8 islas en las cuales por ganar a cada Kahuda te dan en vez de una medalla de gimnasio un cristal Z_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Vaya, nunca pense que ese reto fuera de esa manera_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Lillie: _Haci es_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Oye Lillie, me distes una gran idea_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Lillie: _Ahh si y cual es tu idea_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Pues voy a entrar a ese reto y voy a luchar por conseguir los 8 cristales Z, a parte quiero luchar por volverme campeon de esta region_ \- dijo motivado.

Lillie: _Eso seria una excelente idea_ \- dijo la rubia al azabache.

Ash: _Bueno, sera mejor empezar a realizar la investigacion que nos pidio el profesor Kukui_ \- dijo cambiando de tema.

Lillie: _Si_ \- dijo mientras sacaba el tema que tienen que investigar.

Ash: _Ahhh se me olvidaba_ \- dijo sacando a Rotom _\- Lillie, el es Rotom, la pokedex que el profesor Kukui me entrego la cual nos puede hacer util_ \- dijo mientras sacaba a Rotom.

Rotom: _Rotom Rotom Alola Ash_ \- dijo el pokedex saludando al azabache.

Ash: _Alola Rotom, te presento a Lillie, mi compañera de clases_ \- dijo presentando a la peli rubio.

Rotom: _Mucho gusto señorita Lillie_ \- dijo saludando a la rubia.

Lillie: _El gusto es mio_ \- dijo correspondiendo el saludo.

Ash: _Bueno amigo, necesito que nos ayudes con algunas investigaciones que tenemos que hacer_ \- dijo pasandole los datos.

Y haci pasaron toda la tarde realizando la investigacion que el profesor Kukui les habia dejado sobre algunos pokemones que vivian en la region y tambien del porque los pokemones de otras regiones que son traidos a Alola al evolucionar cambian de forma.

Una vez que el azabache y la rubia terminaron la investigacion, ambos se encontraban en la mansion organizando el folder con el reporte que tenian.

Ash: _Bueno Lillie, por fin lo terminamos_ \- dijo algo cansado.

Lillie: _Con estos datos son mas que suficientes_ \- dijo mientras metia el folder a su mochila.

Ash: _Ahora que terminamos con las tareas, que hacemos_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lillie: _Que tal si vamos a dar un paseo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Me parece una excelente idea_ \- dijo aceptando la invitacion.

De esa manera el azabache y la rubio salieron a pasear en la playa de la region, tambien fueron a una feria que se encontraba cerca de la playa en donde ambos se subieron a varios juegos, realizaron varias actividades, ambos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que se hizo de noche en donde los dos caminaban hasta la mansion.

Lillie: _Eso fue divertido Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Lo mismo digo_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Lillie: _Sera mejor ir a descansar_ \- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco.

Ash: _Estoy de acuerdo contigo_ \- dijo mientras el azabache la llevaba abrazaba de su brazo.

Una vez que estaban en la mansion, ambos estaban exaustos pero felices luego de pasarsela bien.

Lillie: _Encerio eso fue divertido_ \- dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Hacia tiempo que no iba a una feria_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Lillie: _Bueno Ash, me voy a descansar_ \- dijo mientras se dirigia a su habitacion _\- Buenas noches Ash_ \- dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Buenas noches Lillie, descansa_ \- dijo mientras miraba a la rubia dirigirse a su habitacion.

Una vez que la rubia se dirigio a su habitacion, nuestro querido azabache se encontraba en la sala, por lo cual se dirigio a su habitacion para poder descansar, mientras que la rubia antes de dormir escribia algo en su diario.

 _ **Diario de Lillie:**_

 _Querido Diario, hoy a sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida ya que lo he pasado genial al lado de Ash, sin dudas es uno de los mejores amigos que pude llegar a conocer, aunque en el fondo de mi corazon me estoy empezando a enamorar de el, ya que es muy lindo y me gusta mucho, aunque tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo por el, solo espero que algun dia podamos ser algo mas, todo se los dejo en las manos del destino._

Una vez que la rubia termino de escribir en su diario, se cambia de ropa a una pijama mas comoda para poder dormir mientras que en la otra habitacion el azabache se encontraba en su ventana viendo el hermoso anochecer de Alola.

Ash: _Sin duda me siento feliz, seguro y tranquilo cuando estoy con Lillie, solo te pido Arceus que algun dia los dos podamos llegar a ser algo mas_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que el azabache decide irse a dormir, por lo cual no dejo de pensar en la rubio, ya que al verla bien es alguien que a sufrido mas que el, ya que practicamente se ha criado sola debido a lo que ella le dijo a el su madre se la mantenia mas en su fundacion y su hermano desaparecio, por lo cual el azabache estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por conquistar a la rubia.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Podemos ver en el otro lado de la isla a un peli negro quien se encontraba caminando hasta que tropezo con una chica.

Sun: _Lo siento mucho_ \- dijo disculpandose.

La chica de cabellera negra se sorprendio al verlo, ya que luego de años por fin lo volvia a ver.

¿?: _Sun, eres tu_ \- le pregunto con emocion.

El peli negro tardo algunos segundos para poder reconocer a la chica, por lo cual al reconocerla, este estaba muy sorprendido.

Sun: _Siii, Selene_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabellera negra.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos se estaban abrazando, por lo cual ambos estaban felices de volverse a ver luego de años.

Selene: _Vaya Sun como has cambiado durante todo este tiempo_ \- dijo sorprendido del fisico del peli negro.

Sun: _Y tu te has vuelto mas hermosa desde la ultima vez que nos vimos_ \- dijo impresionado de los cambios de la peli negro.

Selene: _Por cierto, que haces aqui en Alola_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Sun: _Pues aqui vivo, en la Isla Mele Mele y estudio en la escuela pokemon y a que se debe tu visita por Alola_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Selene: _Pues venia a explorar la region_ \- dijo emocionada.

Sun: _Pues quisieras darme el honor de enseñarte todos los lugares de Alola_ \- dijo emocionado.

Selene: _Claro Sun, a parte por fin tendre tiempo para poder explorar la region ya que mi hermana gemela Moon anda por Sinnoh_ \- dijo correspondiendo la invitacion al peli negro.

Sun: _Perfecto_ \- dijo mientras llevaba a la peli negro a explorar la region.

Ambos caminaban, agarrados de las manos sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, platicando que fue lo que hicieron estos años y que aventuras tuvieron.

 **Mientras tanto, en la mansion Aether:**

El azabache y la rubia se encontraban desayunando, ya que el azabache habia preparado el desayuno a la rubia.

Lillie: _Esta muy delicioso Ash_ \- dijo sorprendida por la comida que le hizo el azabache.

Ash: _Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado_ \- dijo alegre.

Lillie: _Bueno, sera mejor irnos a la escuela antes que sea tarde_ \- dijo terminando de comer.

Ash: _Si_ \- dijo mientras alistaba su mochila.

Sin duda el destino les tenia preparado grandes aventuras a nuestros heroes y retos que afrontaran en donde demostraran su valentia y sus habilidades, sobre todo naceran nuevos sentimientos.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Les encanto el capitulo?**

 **¿Extrañaban que la actualizara?**

 **¿Les sorprende las parejas que encontraron?**

 **¿Como evolucionara el amor de Ash y Lillie?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sinceramente no habia actualizado ya que no habia tenido inspiracion, pero gracias al apoyo de los autores que mencione en el capitulo anterior la inspiracion me regreso, haci que esta semana subire dos capitulos mas a esta grandiosa historia, haci que sin nada mas que decirles, nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 6: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 2: Confianza:"**


	7. El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 2

**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, les traigo otro capitulo para compensar el tiempo que los deje abandonados con esta historia, espero que sea mucho de su agrado, haci sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en la historia.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Lillie: _Esta muy delicioso Ash_ \- dijo sorprendida por la comida que le hizo el azabache.

Ash: _Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado_ \- dijo alegre.

Lillie: _Bueno, sera mejor irnos a la escuela antes que sea tarde_ \- dijo terminando de comer.

Ash: _Si_ \- dijo mientras alistaba su mochila.

Sin duda el destino les tenia preparado grandes aventuras a nuestros heroes y retos que afrontaran en donde demostraran su valentia y sus habilidades, sobre todo naceran nuevos sentimientos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 2: Confianza**

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el azabache y la rubia llegaron a la escela, por lo cual ambos platicaban sobre la investigacion que realizaron, mientras tanto los demas fueron llegando poco a poco, todos se saludaron y empezaron a conversar hasta que el peli negro llego acompañado de una peli negra, por lo cual lo saludaron.

Ash: _Alola Sun, como estas_ \- dijo saludando a su amigo.

Sun: _Alola Ash, muy bien_ \- dijo sonriendo.

Kalm: _Hermano, quien es ella_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Sun: _Ohhh si que descortes de mi parte_ \- dijo apenado _\- Hermano, amigos, ella es Selene, Selene ellos son mis amigos Ash, Red, Gary, Kiawe, Chris, Lillie, Mallow, Lana y mi hermano Kalm_ \- dijo presentando a sus amigos.

Todos: _Alola Selene_ \- saludaron a la chica.

Mallow: _Selene, haci que tu estudiaras aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Selene: _Haci es Mallow_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos seguian conversando hasta que llego el profesor Kukui.

Profesor Kukui: _Alola chicos_ \- dijo saludandolos.

Todos: _Alola_ \- saludaron al profesor.

Profesor Kukui: _Bueno chicos, ella es Selene, sera nuestra nueva estudiante y veo que ya se conocieron_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica _\- Bueno Selene, sientate a la par de Sun_ \- dijo a la peli negra (Coincidencias XD).

La peli negro se dirigio a su asciento, en las cuales una vez que se sento a la par del peli negro, el profesor empezo a dar las clases de manera correspondiente, hasta que solicito los trabajos de los demas.

Profesor Kukui: _Bueno chicos, les voy a solicitar los trabajos que le habia solicitado ayer, haci que haganme favor de entregarlos_ \- dijo mientras pasaba a cada lugar a recoger los trabajos.

Segundos despues que termino de recoger todos los trabajos, procedio a dar un tema de repaso de las diferencias entre las mega evoluciones y los movimientos Z.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que todos salieron a receso, por lo cual se fueron a comer algo, por suerte el profesor Kukui les habia preparado un almuerzo a todos sus estudiantes ya que habian pasado semanas desde que el azabache, el peli negro y los castaños se incorporaron a su grupo.

Ash: _Esto si que es muy delicidoso_ \- dijo sorprendido por la comida.

Red: _Tienes razon hermano, nunca habia provado esto_ \- dijo mientras seguia comiendo.

Kalm: _Las ventajas de estar en una escuela pokemon_ \- dijo emocionado.

Gary: _Ya ven, que les dije, como me dijo mi tio abuelo, estas escuelas a parte de enseñar tambien realizan varios tipos de actividades_ \- dijo feliz mientras tomaba agua.

Sun: _Por algo esta escuela es la mejor del mundo_ \- dijo feliz mientras seguia comiendo.

Kiawe: _Por cierto, tienen planeado participar en el recorrido insular_ \- les pregunto al grupo de amigos.

Ash: _SI, ya que ese reto me ayudara mucho para conseguir convertirme en campeon_ \- dijo motivado.

Chris: _A parte segun se ese recorrido es mucho mejor que las batallas de gimnasios_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Mientras el grupo de amigos seguian conversando, en el grupo de las chicas todos miraban a los chicos.

Pensamientos de Lillie: _Encerio me vuelve loca Ash, es muy lindo_ \- pensaba en el azabache mientras lo miraba.

Pensamientos de Lana: _Encerio como amo a Chris, mas de lo normal_ \- pensaba en el peli naranja.

Pensamientos de Selene: _Que lindo es Sun, ahora que tengo mi segunda oportunidad, no la desaprovechare para poder ganarme su corazon_ \- pensaba con una mirada motivadora _._

Pensamientos de Mallow: _Que lindo es Kalm, como quisiera comerlo a besos_ \- pensaba en el peli negro mientras babeaba por el.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde todos convivian hasta que aparecio el guardian de la isla Mele Mele dejando a todos sorprendidos, en especial a los jovenes.

Ash: _Tuuu_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Red: _El fue el que nos dio las pulseras Z_ \- dijo sorprendido.

El guardian de la isla Mele Mele se dirigio hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca, por lo cual el azabache fue a perseguirlo mientras que los demas seguian al azabache hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque, en donde el guardian de la isla se dirigio al azabache.

Ash: _Tu fuistes el que nos dio las pulseras Z_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Responde afirmando con la cabeza, por lo que pasan algunos minutos en donde el guardian activa la pulsera que le dio al azabache.

Ash: _Vaya, con que haci funciona la pulsera Z_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Algunos segundos pasaron en donde el legendario se puso a unos metros de donde se encontraba el azabache, por lo que decide probar aquel poder con su pikachu, quien se bajo del lomo de su entrenador para probar ese poder.

Ash: _Pikachu, vamos a intentarlo_ \- dijo decidivo.

Pikachu: _Pika Pika_ \- dijo afirmando.

El guardian de la isla empezo a realizar unos pasos extraños mientras que el azabache y el pokemon electrico imitaban los pasos que realizaba hasta quedar en la posicion correspondiente.

Algunos minutos despues de haber realizado los pasos, el azabache estaba en posicion para atacar.

Ash: _Ahora Pikachu usa giravolteo destructor_ \- decia mientras realizaba los movimientos que el tipo electrico hacia.

Luego de realizar esos pasos el raton electrico formo una gran esfera con el cual ataco al guardian de la isla Mele Mele

Todos los demas estaban muy sorprendidos ante el poder que utilizaba el pokemon electrico y la manera en que realizaban los movimientos Z, pues era la primera vez en que miraban en persona que realizaran el movimiento Z.

Una vez que el ataque impacto contra el legendario, se creo una gran nube de polvo el cual cubria todo el lugar que rodeaba, por lo cual pasaron algunos segundos hasta que esa nube se disperso, por lo cual todos estaban muy sorprendido al ver el gran agujero que pikachu creo.

Ash: _Vaya, aun no puedo creer que lo hicimos_ \- dijo sorprendido ante el poder que realizaron.

El pokemon electrico estaba algo exhausto, por lo cual se sento a descansar luego de utilizar todo el poder y la potencia que tenia, mientras que el legendario desaparecia del lugar. Una vez que el legendario desaparecio por completo todos se le acercaron al azabache.

Lillie: _Vaya Ash, has realizado un movimiento Z_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Chris: _Y era muy poderoso ese ataque que realizastes_ \- dijo sorprendido al igual que la rubia.

Red: _Con que esos son los movimientos Z_ \- dijo tambien muy sorprendido.

Kalm: _Esto es mas poderoso que la mega evolucion_ \- dijo tambien impresionado que los demas _\- (Aunque con estos movimientos Z y con un buen pokemon en menos de 5 minutos puedo derribar a Diantha por el titulo)_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todos regresaron a la escuela en donde siguieron las clases con toda normalidad hasta que finalizaron las clases.

Profesor Kukui: _Bueno estudiantes esto es todo por hoy, recuerden hoy no llevan tarea y tambien mañana es fin de semana, haci que nos vemos el Lunes_ \- dijo despidiendose de todos.

Una vez todos salieron, el azabache decide invitar a la rubia a ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Ash: _Lillie, quisieras salir conmigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad_ \- le pregunto algo sonrojado.

Lillie: _Claro Ash, ya que aparte me gusta pasar tiempo contigo_ \- dijo aceptando la invitacion.

Ash: _Perfecto_ \- dijo mientras ambos empezaron a caminar.

 **Mientras esto sucedia en Alola, nos centramos en la region de Kalos.**

El lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia se alistaba, ya que su pequeña hermana a base de engaños le planifico una cita con la lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour.

Clemont: _Vaya, como pude caer, Bonnie_ \- dijo algo avergonzado pues su hermanita nunca le platico que era sobre una cita y menos con la rubia de Shalour.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que termino de vestirse, por lo cual agradecia que su hermana no estuviera presente, por lo que salio del gimnasio y se dirigio hacia una parte de ciudad Luminalia.

Clemont: _Bueno, aqui estoy_ \- dijo algo nervioso.

Algunos segundos despues aparecio la rubia de Ciudad Shalour, la cual sorprendio mucho al rubio de Luminalia.

¿?: _Hola Clemont_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Clemont: _Korrina eres tu_ \- dijo impresionado.

Korrina: _Haci es Clemont_ \- dijo impresionandolo.

Clemont: _Es esque es estas hermosa_ \- dijo muy nervioso al ver a la rubia.

Korrina: _Y tu muy guapo_ \- dijo sonrojada.

Clemont: _Bueno, que te parece si vamos a pasear_ \- dijo invitando a la rubia.

Korrina: _Si, me parece una estupenda idea_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y haci la pareja se la paso el resto de la tarde paseando por la ciudad, realizando diversas actividades.

 **Volviendo a Alola:**

El azabache y la rubia se la estaban pasando muy bien, ya que ambos empezaban a ser unidos, amigos cercanos, por lo cual ambos estaban sentados en el parque, en una banqueta, conversando hasta que la rubia toco un tema algo delicado para el azabache.

Lillie: _Ash, hay algo que me da curiosidad_ \- le pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Ahhh si y que es lo que quieres saber_ \- le pregunto curiosa.

Lillie: _Pues quisiera saber que fue lo que sucedio con tus amigos por lo cual te atormenta recordar_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

El azabache no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, pues el sabia claramente que el recordar esos sucesos lo atormentaban, no lo dejaban seguir ya que estuvo a punto de suicidarse al dejar de comer y en una ocacion intentando drogarse con varios medicamentos, por lo que solo hagacho la cabeza cosa que le preocupo aun mas a la rubia.

Lillie: _Vamos Ash_ \- le pregunto con un tono dulce.

El azabache realmente no queria hablar de eso pero luego de algunos minutos se tranquilizo por lo que decidio decirle todo a la rubia.

Ash: _Bueno Lillie, te lo voy a decir_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Lillie: _Bueno, te escucho_ \- le dijo viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Pues hace varias semanas atras me encontraba en la region de Kalos en la final de la liga pokemon, yo estaba dando todo lo mejor de mi pero lamentablemente perdi la liga ya que mi pokemon de tipo agua no aguanto mas el poder_ \- dijo desanimado.

La rubia escuchaba con atencion a lo que el azabache le decia, pues en el fondo le preocupada mucho pues sabia muy bien que habia algo que no lo dejaba en paz y queria saber que fue lo que paso con esos _"amigos"._

Ash: _Eso me desanimo bastante, despues de la liga quise confesarle a Serena mis sentimientos, por lo cual decidi ir a su habitacion, pero cuando llegue vi algo que me partio el corazon_ \- dijo mientras se le formaba lagrimas en los ojos.

Lillie: _Que fue lo que vistes_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

Ash: _La vi manteniendo relaciones sexuales con mi rival de la liga_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar _\- Luego de eso decidi irme de la region para siempre, pues al seguir en la region sentia que cada vez ella me destruia el corazon_ \- dijo mientras se calmaba.

Lillie: _Que lo siento Ash, pero se que encontraras a alguien mucho mejor que ella, que te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes_ \- le dijo animando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias Lillie_ \- dijo agradeciendole a la rubia _\- Pero realmente eso no es lo que me destruyo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Lillie: _Acaso paso algo mas_ \- le pregunto preocupada.

Ash: _Pues gracias a la ayuda de mis otros dos amigos de Kalos pude regresar a la region de Kanto, realmente agradezco a Arceus que ellos fueron los amigos que conoci de otras regiones que nunca me traicionaron y siempre me apoyaron_ \- dijo algo calmado.

La rubia empezaba a sentir lastima por el azabache, ya que el poco tiempo que tiene de conocer al azabache estaba muy impresionada de todas las cosas que hizo durante todos sus viajes por lo cual a base de esto se empezo a enamorar de el.

Ash: _Como te decia una vez que llegue a Kanto me dirigi a mi casa, lo cual se me hizo extraño ver que no hubiera nadie, por lo cual cuando me acerque al patio vi a todos los amigos que conoci desde Kanto hasta Unova, pero lamentablemente no fue para una bienvenida agradable, ya que nunca crei que me atacaran todos en mi contra_ \- dijo sin aguantar las ganas de llorar.

La peli rubio estaba en shock al oir lo que le hicieron al azabache, ya que nunca penso que esos infelices le hicieran daño solo por no ganar ni un titulo de liga, por lo cual no soportaba ver llorar al azabache por lo que lo abraza.

Lillie: _Vamos Ash, animos, fueron momentos dificiles pero recuerda que nunca te voy a abandonar, siempre de voy a apoyar_ \- dijo mientras seguia abrazando al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el azabache se tranquilizo y se dejo abrazar por la rubia quien lo abrazaba como si se tratara de una madre abrazando a su hijo haciendo ese momento uno de los momentos mas especiales, por lo cual el azabache ya se sentia mejor.

Ash: _Gracias Lillie, gracias por confiar en mi, por escucharme y por consolarme_ \- dijo correspondiendo el azabache.

Lillie: _Al contrario Ash, gracias por ser mi consolador y por apoyarme en todo, ya que desde que te mudastes conmigo ya no me siento sola, ese vacio que sentia ahora lo siento lleno cuando tu estas conmigo_ \- dijo tiernamente mientras seguian abrazados.

Luego de varios minutos, se hizo ya de noche por lo que ambos deciden regresar a la mansion.

Ash: _Lillie ya es de noche, sera mejor regresar a la mansion_ \- dijo mientras se levantaba del banco.

Lillie: _Tienes razon Ash, vamos_ \- dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ash.

Desde ese momento ambos se habian ganado la confianza del otro ya que se habian demostrado lo mucho que se preocupan por el otro, la rubia cree en el azabache y tambien el azabache a visto el vacio que la rubia a tenido desde que su madre y su hermano la dejaron sola en la mansion por lo que el ha sido la motivacion de la rubia para seguir adelante, por lo que el azabache agradecia a Arceus por haber conocido a la rubia pero quiere seguir conociendo mas a la rubia.

 **2 Meses Despues:**

Habian pasado 2 meses, en los cuales la rubia y el azabache eran inseparables ya que ambos estaban en todo momento juntos, tambien cabe decir que el azabache ayudo a la rubia con su fobia con los pokemones en donde gracias al apoyo y a los animos del azabache supero por complento su fobia y tambien el azabache obtuvo 3 pokemones los cuales eran Rotten como su pokemon inicial de Alola, Littlen que se dejo atrapar luego que lo rescatara de un Persian de Alola y a Rockruff el cual se lo regalo el profesor Kukui.

El azabache estaba muy emocionado ya que dentro de unas semanas iniciara con el recorrido insular pero hablo con el director de la escuela Gabriel Oak ya que quiere realizar el recorrido al lado de Lillie a lo cual aprobo su peticion.

Ahora que ambos se conocian mucho mas, el azabache decidio darle otra oportunidad al amor y haria lo imposible conquistar el corazon de la rubia.

Ahora todos se encontraban en una parte de la escuela en donde estaban platicando mientras que el moreno se encontraba con su pokemon de fuego entrenando hasta que vio la presencia de 3 personas con pañuelos en sus rostros.

¿?: _Detener nuestras motos de la forma que lo hicistes no fue la decision mas inteligente_ \- dijo el primer recluta.

¿?: _Siii lo que dijo mi hermano_ \- dijo el segundo recluta.

Recluta 1: _El Team Skull no necesita que nadie interfiera en su camino_ \- dijo viendo a todos los que se encontraban.

¿?: _En eso tienes razon_ \- dijo la recluta 3.

Kiawe: _No recuerdo bloquear el camino, los unicos que veo que los obstruyen son ustedes_ \- dijo viendo seriamente a los reclutar mientras se encontraba con su charizard.

Recluta 1: _Vaya escuchen al sabelo todo_ \- dijo sarcasticamente.

Mientras que el moreno confrontaba al Team Skull, los demas se dieron cuenta de los que sucedia por lo cual rapidamente dejaron de realizar lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron con el moreno.

Recluta 2: _Vuelve a decir eso_ \- dijo burlandose del moreno.

Ash: _Quienes son ellos_ \- pregunto confundido.

Mallow: _Son parte del Team Skull, ellos siempre estan causando problemas y tambien intentan que peliemos, son una lata_ \- dijo seriamente observando a los 3 reclutas.

Recluta 1: _Si pueden vencernos en una batalla pokemon, quiza dejemos que se vayan_ \- djio desafiando al moreno.

Recluta 2: _Siii pero si los vencemos ese charizard suyo sera nuestro_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Kiawe: _Lo lamentaran_ \- dijo poniendose en posicion.

Recluta 1: _Haa ya verenos_ \- dijo mientras sacaba las pokeball - _Sal ahora Salandit_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon.

Recluta 2: _Sal Gumshoss_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon castor.

Recluta 3: _Sal Zubat_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon tipo veneno.

Recluta 1: _Dile a tu charizard que luche_ \- dijo en posicion.

El moreno miraba a los reclutas del team Skull de manera desafiantes pero no se dejaba intimidar mas bien estaba buscando una manera de derrotarlos y callarlos.

Estaban a punto de pelear hasta que el azabache se hizo presente, por lo cual sabia que no era imposible detener a su amigo pero para ser justos tambien iba a luchar con el.

Ash: _Asi con que ustedes son el Team Skull_ \- dijo seriamente _\- Pues ya veremos si nos pueden derrotar_ \- dijo desafiante _\- Pikachu, listo_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

Pikachu: _Pika Pika_ \- dijo el pokemon electrico afirmando.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Quien ganara la batalla?**

 **¿Quieren ver un Team Rocket vs Team Skull?**

 **¿Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo entre Ash y Lillie?**

 **¿Las demas parejas tambien confesaran sus sentimientos?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me inspire en el algunas escenas del anime y en algunas de otras historias que lei, por lo cual estos dias vuelvo a subir el otro capitulo mas, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Capitulo 7: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 3: Confesando Sentimientos:", hasta luego.**


	8. El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 3

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo doble, espero que les gustes y que lo puedan disfrutar, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

El moreno miraba a los reclutas del team Skull de manera desafiantes pero no se dejaba intimidar mas bien estaba buscando una manera de derrotarlos y callarlos.

Estaban a punto de pelear hasta que el azabache se hizo presente, por lo cual sabia que no era imposible detener a su amigo pero para ser justos tambien iba a luchar con el.

Ash: _Asi con que ustedes son el Team Skull_ \- dijo seriamente _\- Pues ya veremos si nos pueden derrotar_ \- dijo desafiante _\- Pikachu, listo_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

Pikachu: _Pika Pika_ \- dijo el pokemon electrico afirmando.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El Inicio De La Relacion: Parte 3: Confesando Sentimientos:**

Nos encontramos en la isla Mele Mele en donde todo estaba con tranquilidad hasta que el Team Skull llego a ocasionar problemas a la escuela, en donde podemos ver al moreno y al azabache los cuales estaban peleando.

Ash: _Listo Pikachu_ \- le pregunto al raton electrico.

Kiawe: _Bueno, sal Turtonator_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Una vez todos estaban listos, procedieron a pelear.

Recluta 1: _Ahora Salandit muestrales tu fuerza con carga toxica_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon de tipo veneno.

Recluta 2: _Gumshoo usa mordida_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon castor.

Recluta 3: _Zubat chupavidas_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon de tipo veneno.

Los pokemones de los reclutas atacaban al mismo tiempo, por lo que el azabache decide actuar rapido.

Ash: _Pikachu ataque rapido_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque al raton electrico.

El tipo electrico realiza el ataque que su entrenador le ordeno, en donde esquivaba los ataques de los pokemones de los reclutas hasta poder darles un ataque en donde el moreno se sorprendia.

Kiawe: _Que velocidad_ \- dijo sorprendido.

El pokemon de tipo fuego se colocaba por detras en donde el resto de los pokemones llegaba por lo que cuando tocaron las espinas de su caparazon explotaron en los pokemones mandandolos a volar.

Recluta 1: _Rapido Salandit usa golpe de fuego_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque a su quien realizaba el ataque contra el tipo fuego y tipo electrico.

Ash: _Pikachu, esquivalo rapido y usa atactrueno_ \- dijo ordenandole al raton electrico.

El pokemon electrico logra esquivar los ataques por lo cual realiza el ataque que el azabache le ordeno impactando sobre los pokemones del recluta en donde los dejo debilitados.

Ash: _Perfecto, es hora de terminar con esto pikachu_ \- dijo mientras se colocaba en posicion.

Kiawe: _Tienes razon Ash, vamos a terminar con esto_ \- dijo mientras tambien se ponia en posicion.

Los pokemones al igual que sus entrenadores se ponian en posicion y ambos activaron su pulsera Z en donde realizaban los pasos correspondientes al igual que los pokemones para poder activar el poder.

Todos estaban sorprendidos estaban sorprendidos al ver como ambos entrenadores dominaban el poder por lo cual estaban ansiosos de ver el resultado mientras que el Team Skull estaban asustados por aquel poder que estaban realizando.

Recluta 1: _No puede ser, acaso es_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Recluta 2: _Creo que si_ \- dijo asustado.

Una vez que ambos entrenadores realizaron los dichos movimientos, estaban listos para realizar el ataque definitivo.

Ash: _Pikachu terminalos con giravolteo destructor_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon electrico.

Kiawe: _Turtonator listo, explosion cataclismica_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Ambos ataques se fusionaban creando una gran bola la cual fue a impactar a todos los pokemones de los reclutas en donde luego que se dispersionara la nube de humo cayeron debilitado.

Todos los reclutas decepcionados regresaron a sus pokemones a sus respectivas poke ball y luego de algunos segundo se retiran del lugar.

Recluta 1: _No lo olvidaremos_ \- dijo asustado mientras huia del lugar.

Recluta 2: _Siii lo que dijo mi hermano_ \- dijo siguiendo a los demas reclutas.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales los reclutas se fueron, todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante el poder que sus amigos utilizaron, por lo cual tanto los peli negros como los castaños tenian la duda de cuando obtendrian sus cristales Z para sus pokemones.

 **Dos horas despues:**

Habian pasado dos horas luego del incidente con el Team Skull, en donde podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache, quien estaba sorprendido por el poder que tenia y tambien al saber que cuenta con 2 pokemones mas que pueden realizar los movimientos Z no podria estar mas feliz que nunca.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Vaya, tener los demas cristales Z serian geniales_ \- decia ancioso _\- Y ahora que recuerdo tambien tengo pokemones en casa, en especial Greninja, seria genial utilizar un movimiento Z con Greninja sincronizado_ \- seguia pensando emocionadamente.

Algunos minutos pasaron por lo cual el azabache saca a sus demas pokemones para poder alimentarlos.

Ash: _Salgan todos_ \- dijo tirando las pokeball de todos sus pokemones.

Una vez que Littlen, Rockruff, Rowlet y Pikachu estaban afuera, los 4 pokemones estaban muy contentos mientras comian sus respectivos alimentos.

Ash: _Vaya, si que Rowlet me recuerda mucho al Chespin de Clemont_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su pokemon comiendo _\- Me pregunto que seria de Clemont, de seguro le a ido mejor_ \- pensaba en su amigo de Kalos.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Podemos ver al rubio quien se encontraba en su gimnasio pensando en las ultimas aventuras que a tenido a lado de Korrina.

Clemont: _Vaya, si me la he pasado muy bien con Korrina y no se si soy yo pero admito que estoy enamorado de ella, solo espero que sienta lo mismo_ \- dijo algo desanimado ya que duda de ella sin saber que ella tambien se siente atraida por el.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el rubio ordenaba un poco hasta que vio un folleto que decia Alola.

Clemont: _Alola_ \- dijo abriendo el folleto.

El rubio empezo a leer informacion acerca de esa region, por lo cual se sorprendio mucho al ver los lujos que tenia aquella region tropical, tambien recordo que sus primos vivian en esa region y tambien la liga pokemon esta temporalmente suspendida, seria una oportunidad perfecta de poder tomar vacaciones y de ir a visitar a sus primos.

Clemont: _Perfecto, voy a ir a Alola_ \- dijo motivado _\- Ya que luego de mucho trabajo no he tomado vacaciones, seria una perfecta oportunidad de visitar a mis primos pero antes de viajar tengo que hacer algo_ \- dijo motivado. (Tiene que ver con la lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour)

 **Volviendo a la region de Alola:**

Pasaron algunas horas en donde el azabache se encontraba en la playa, pensando en la rubia, ya que durante estos 4 meses se a sentido de lo mejor con ella ya que ella lo consolo cuando le conto sobre esa mala experiencia y gracias a eso empezo a sentir algo por ella, ya que nacio un nuevo sentimiento que el nunca tuvo por sus ex compañeras de viaje en especial de la peli miel.

Ash: _Vaya Arceus, no dejo de pensar en Lillie_ \- dijo para si mismo mientras miraba el anochecer.

Algunos minutos pasaron en donde se encontraba reflexionando hasta que la rubia caminaba en donde el estaba.

Lillie: _Alola Ash_ \- dijo saludando al azabache.

Ash: _Alola Lillie_ \- dijo abrazandolo.

Luego del abrazo, la rubia se sento a la par del azabache mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

Lillie: _Que haces Ash_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Pues estoy observando el anochecer de la region de Alola_ \- dijo tranquilamente _\- Y tu que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lillie: _Pues no tenia nada que hacer por lo que quise venir contigo_ \- dijo sonrojada.

Ash: _Ohhhhh_ \- dijo algo confundido pero luego de algunos segundos siguio acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

Lillie: _Y dime como te sientes_ \- le pregunto viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Ya mucho mejor y mas motivado que nunca_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Me alegro mucho_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales el azabache estaba abrazado con la rubia, por lo cual luego de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia la rubia, estaba decidido a confesarle lo que siente por ella.

Ash: _Sabes algo Lillie_ \- le dijo a la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Lillie: _Si Ash_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Estos 4 meses en los que te conoci me he dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres, aparte me siento feliz de tenerte ya que me has dado esa fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante_ \- dijo mientras la seguia viendo a los ojos.

La rubia se sentia muy feliz ya que el azabache se le estaba declarando, por lo que solo se dispuso a seguir escuchando cada palabra que su amado azabache le decia.

Ash: _Durante este tiempo me fui enamorando de ti pero no tenia la valentia suficiente de decirte esto que siento por ti ya que luego de lo sucedido en Kalos tenia miedo de volver a sufrir de la misma manera, pero el tiempo en que te fui conociendo supe que eres muy imporante para mi ya que estoy feliz por todo lo que has hecho por mi_ \- dijo tomando sus mejias con sus manos.

Lillie: _Ohhh Ashh_ \- dijo sonrojada.

Ash: _Ahora me doy cuenta que en ti encuentro el amor y toda la felicidad que anelo por lo que quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo_ \- dijo sus sentimientos a la rubia.

La rubia estaba no lo podia creer, el azabache que tanto amaba sentia lo mismo por ella por lo que empezo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Lillie: _Ash, yo tambien te amo, te amo mucho, por todos estos momentos especiales que he compartido a tu lado, por llenar ese vacio que sentia, por ayudarme con mi fobia a los pokemones y por lo que eres_ \- dijo llorando de felicidad.

El azabache de manera tierna le limpia las lagrimas y abraza de una manera muy dulce a la rubia, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos se empezaron a ver a los ojos por lo que poco a poco fueron.

Ash: _Lillie, no tengo mas palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que quisiera ser alguien mas en tu vida_ \- dijo tomando sus mejias de manera delicada con sus manos.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que fueron acercando sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso, el cual sin duda ambos los disfrutaban ya que era el primer beso que ambos y con la persona que mas aman lo cual lo convierte en uno de los momentos que ninguno de los dos olvidaran.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos seguian besandose hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, por lo cual ambos se separaron muy sonrojados y muy felices de haberse demostrado ese hermoso acto.

Ash: _Lillie, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto a la rubia.

Lillie: _Siiiii Ash, si quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo y prometo hacerte feliz y nunca lastimarte_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al azabache.

Pasaron varios minutos en la cual nuestra querida pareja se besaban, ya que ambos disfrutaban mucho los labios del otro en donde el azabache sento en sus piernas a la rubia mientras seguian disfrutando aquel beso.

Sin duda era uno de los momentos mas romanticos que ambos tenian ya que se demostraban ese tierno acto bajo las estrellas de la region por lo cual una vez que terminaron de besarse, el azabache se dio cuenta de la hora por lo que decide regresar a la mansion.

Ash: _Bueno mi ya es de noche, sera mejor a la mansion_ \- dijo viendo a su novia.

Lillie: _Si, vayamos_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su novio.

Una vez que ambos se levantaron, tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la mansion para poder descansar convirtiendo esa noche en un momento muy importante para la pareja ya que desde momento y para siempre los dos van a estar juntos en todos lo momentos y que cada obstaculo y reto que se les presente en la vida lo van a solucionar como pareja.

 _ **Algunos Dias Despues:**_

Pasaron varios edias en los cuales el azabache y la rubia se volvieron pareja, por lo que siempre estaban juntos en todo momento, hacian sus tareas juntos, salian a citas y entre varias actividades hacian.

Ahora ambos iban caminando a la escuela tomados de las manos y muy acaramelados, ya que en el camino ambos iban jugando como una pareja normal hasta que llegaron, por lo cual confundieron a todos al verlos agarrados de las manos.

Red: _Hermano, porque tu y Lillie estan agarrados de las manos_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hermano.

Ash: _Lo que sucede Red es que Lillie y yo somos novios_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Mallow: _Vaya, ya era hora_ \- dijo de manera burlona.

Kalm: _Felicidades Ash_ \- dijo alegre por su amigo.

Lana: _Me alegro mucho que ambos sean felices al estar juntos_ \- dijo feliz por la pareja.

Pasaron algunos segundos en donde todos seguian hablando hasta que el profesor Kukui llego por lo que empezaron con las clases de una manera muy normal.

Pasaron las clases de manera normal, en donde todos prestaban atencion hacia lo que el profesor Kukui explicaba, la rubia y el azabache estaban juntos sentados por lo que de esta manera pasaban los dias.

Llevo el Viernes, por lo que todos estaban anciosos ya que no hay escuelas los fines de semana por lo que una vez finalizaron las clases, todos ya tenian sus planes realizados por lo que cada uno se dirigio a su hogar dejando solo al azabache y a la rubia.

Ash: _Bueno mi amor, que te parece si vamos a bailar esta noche_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a su novia.

Lillie: _Wooow Ashy, eso seria fantastico_ \- dijo sorprendida por la invitacion de su novio.

Ash: _Perfecto_ \- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar abrazando a la rubia.

Mientras ambos estaban muy acaramelados, nos centramos en otra parte de la isla con el peli negro, el cual se encontraba caminando con la chica de cabellera negra, ambos estaban sonriendo.

Sun: _Eso es sorpendente Selene_ \- dijo sorprendido por las aventuras de su novia.

Selene: _Haci es Sun_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al peli negro.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos platicaban hasta que la peli negro decide hacer algo de lo que se arrepentia no haber hecho antes.

Selene: _Sun hay algo que quiero decirte_ \- dijo viendo al peli negro.

Sun: _Haci y que es lo que me quieres decir_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Selene: _Desde que nos conocimos de niños he empezado a tener un sentimiento por ti ya que eres muy especial para mi, pero desde que nos separamos nunca perdi la fe de volverte a ver y al ver tu valentia y tu perseverancia, me fui enamorando de ti por tu forma de ser_ \- dijo tomando las mejias del peli negro.

El peli negro estaba muy sorprendido ya que la chica de la cual se enamoro cuando eran niños le estaba confesando sus sentimientos por lo que decide tomar la iniciativa y toma a la peli negro de la cintura y poco a poco acerca sus labios a los de la chica hasta juntarlos en un profundo beso.

Ambos se sentian en las nubes ya que era su primer beso y con la persona por la cual sentian afecto, por lo que ambos disfrutaron y se dejaron llevar hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo que ambos se separaron del beso muy sonrojado.

Sun: _Selene, yo tambien te amo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la peli negro _\- Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti, fui un idiota por no habertelo hicho antes y ahora que estas aqui quiero aprovechar mi segunda oportunidad a tu lado_ \- dijo volviendola a besar.

Selene: _Ohhh Sun, no sabes lo feliz que estoy_ \- dijo con algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales el peli negro le limpio las lagrimas a la peli negro, por lo que la abrazo.

Sun: _Selene, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto viendola a los ojos.

La peli negro no lo podia creer, ya que estaba muy feliz que el chico que tanto le gusta se le estaba declarando por lo que decide corresponderle.

Selene: _Siii Sun, si quiero ser tu novia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos se volvieron a besar con mucho amor, pues era el inicio de una bonita relacion ya que lo hacia especial debido a que se conocieron en la infancia, por lo que estaban felices de estar juntos.

 **Mientras tanto en una parte de la playa:**

Podemos ver al peli negro y a la peli verde, los cuales caminaban en la orilla del mar, ambos estaban sonriendo mientras conversaban de las aventuras que han tenido ultimamente y de las metas que quieren llegar a alcanzar.

Kalm: _Por ese motivo le prometi a mi padre que me volveria el campeon de Kalos y pondria a la region en la cima_ \- dijo motivado.

Mallow: _Eso es perfecto Kalm_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kalm: _Haci es preciosa_ \- le dijo a la peli verde.

Pensamientos de Mallow: _Me dijo linda_ \- eran los pensamientos que la peli verde tenia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a una parte de la playa en los cuales no habia ninguna persona, por lo que era perfecto para los dos poder disfrutar del ambiente y del paisaje de la playa.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la arena, viendo las nubes, en donde la peli verde tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del peli negro, todo de manera normal en donde el peli negro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peli verde, tambien reflexionaba.

Pensamientos de Kalm: _Vaya, estos meses que he estado al lado de Mallow me he sentido muy bien, a parte todo ese cariño que ella me a dado no se compara con el sufrimiento y la desilusion que me hizo Shauna, pero admito que estoy enamorado de ella_ \- eran los pensamientos del peli negro.

Luego de varios segundos, el peli negro se separa un poco de la peli verde, por lo que estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Kalm: _Mallow, hay algo que te quiero decir_ \- le dijo viendola a los ojos.

Mallow: _Siii Kalm_ \- le respondio viendolo a los ojos.

Kalm: _Desde que te conoci supe que eras muy hermosa y todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me di cuenta que siento algo en mi corazon con ver tu mirada, tu sonrisa, por lo buena que eres conmigo y por la manera dulce en la que me tratas, ya que tu me haces olvidar los problemas que tengo, me haces olvidar el sufrimiento que Shauna que hizo y amo cuando me consolas_ \- dijo tomando con sus manos las mejias de la peli verde.

Mallow: _Ohhhh Kalmm_ \- dijo tiernamente viendo al peli negro.

La peli verde estaba muy feliz ya que el peli negro que tanto ama se le estaba confesando por lo que empezo a derramar varias lagrimas de felicidad.

Mallow: _Kalm, sabes cuanto desee a que me digieras esto, cuanto desee que esto se haga realizar_ \- dijo mientras miraba al peli negro.

Kalm: _Mallow, sabes que nunca te voy a abandonar ya que te amo mucho_ \- dijo finalmente el sentimiento que tenia.

La peli verde estaba mas que feliz al oir aquellas palabras que la llenaban de vida por parte del peli negro por lo que toma las manos del peli negro y acerca su rostro a los de el en donde terminan uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso lleno de amor.

Ese momento era muy especial para ambos, ya que estaban dando su primer beso y con la persona que mas aman, por lo que ambos disfrutaban ese acto mientras que el peli negro recuesta a la peli verde colocandose encima de ella mientras la seguia besando.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse por lo cual el peli negro le hace una pregunta a la peli verde.

Kalm: _Mallow, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto tiernamente viendola a los ojos.

La peli verde no lo podia creer, ya que el chico del cual estaba enamorado le estaba pidiendo ser su novia a lo cual decide corresponder.

Mallow: _Claro Kalm, si quiero ser tu novia_ \- dijo volviendo a besar al peli negro.

Ambos estaban muy felices por ser correspondidos, por lo que era el inicio de una hermosa relacion donde sus lazos poco a poco se iban fortaleciendo.

 **Mientras Tanto Regresando Con El Azabache Y La Rubia:**

Habian pasado varias horas en donde nuestra querida pareja se fue a bailar a una disco que habia cerca de la mansion, por lo que ambos salian muy exhaustos luego de bailar pero estaban felices por lo que el azabache abraza de la cintura a la rubia.

Lillie: _Vaya mi amor, eso fue divertido_ \- dijo sorprendida y alegre.

Ash: _Si mi cielo, nunca habia bailado de esa_

* * *

 _manera_ \- dijo sorprendido mientras seguia abrazando a la rubia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a la mansion, por lo que antes de entrar a la casa el azabache miraba a los ojos a su novia.

Ash: _Gracias Lillie, gracias por estar conmigo y por hacerme el chico mas feliz_ \- dijo viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto lo enamoraban.

Lillie: _No Ashy, gracias a ti por estar conmigo y por ser lindo conmigo_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache del cuello.

Ash: _Te amo Lillie_ \- dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache_ \- dijo juntando sus labios con los de la rubia.

Y de esta manera nuestra querida pareja sello su amor en un profundo beso lleno de amor y alegria en donde cada vez conforme pasaba el tiempo sus lazos se iban fortaleciendo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que aventuras les esperan a la pareja?**

 **¿Alguien podria intervenir entre el amor de Ash y Lillie?**

 **¿Cual fue su pareja favorita?**

 **¿Que reto le espera al azabache?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, infinitamente les agradezco por apoyarme y seguir esta historia ya que hasta supero (Eres Lo Mejor De Mi Vida), por lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo : "Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Reto Por Realizar:", haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos a la proxima.**


	9. Un Nuevo Reto Por Realizar

**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, infinitamente les agradezco el apoyo a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia y lo principal que les este gustando y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: _Gracias Lillie, gracias por estar conmigo y por hacerme el chico mas feliz_ \- dijo viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto lo enamoraban.

Lillie: _No Ashy, gracias a ti por estar conmigo y por ser lindo conmigo_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache del cuello.

Ash: _Te amo Lillie_ \- dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache_ \- dijo juntando sus labios con los de la rubia.

Y de esta manera nuestra querida pareja sello su amor en un profundo beso lleno de amor y alegria en donde cada vez conforme pasaba el tiempo sus lazos se iban fortaleciendo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Reto Por Realizar.**

Amanecia en la region de Alola, especificamente en una mansion a un costado de la isla Mele Mele, podemos ver a una rubia de ojos verdes y a un azabache de tez morena, los cuales dormian abrazados hasta que los rayos despertaron al azabache, por lo que sonrie al ver a la rubia durmiendo.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Se ve linda cuando duerme_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el azabache arrucaba la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho y esta lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche hasta que la rubia se desperto.

Lillie: _Buenos dias amor_ \- dijo mientras seguia abrazando al azabache.

Ash: _Buenos dias cielo, como amanecistes_ \- le pregunto a su novia.

Lillie: _Muy bien ya que amaneci con el amor de mi vida a mi lado_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del azabache.

Ash: _Que bueno mi vida_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los dos seguian abrazados de esa manera hasta que se levantaron, por lo que la rubia se dirigio a darse un baño mientras que el azabache ayudaba un poco a la rubia con algunas cosas.

Luego que la rubia terminara de ducharse, era turno para nuestro querido azabache, el cual rapidamente tomo una ducha y luego despues de ducharse se dirigio a la habitacion en donde tenia su ropa y se cambia de ropa para poder iniciar otro dia.

Una vez los dos estaban listos y cambiados, se dispusieron a salir a dar un paseo ya que era fin de semana y esos dias nadie acudia a la escuela, por lo que como todo una pareja normal de novios, ambos iban agarrados de las manos mientras praticaban de sus sueños y metas que quieren alcanzar.

Lillie: _Haci es amor, tienes la opcion de poder participar en el recorrido insular, ya que a diferencia de otras regiones, en esta region no existen los gimnasios pokemon, por lo que en su lugar es el recorrido insular, en donde tienes que realizar un viaje con una serie de retos, en donde tienes que derrotar a cada Kahuna para que de esta manera cada vez puedas acercarte a la liga pokemon de Alola y tambien en vez de medallas al derrotar a cada Kahudan te dan un cristal Z_ \- dijo soprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Ash: _Vaya, eso es genial_ \- dijo emocionado.

Lillie: _Y lo que hace mas emocionante esta prueba es que muchos han intentado convertirse en el primer campeon de Alola pero ninguno lo ha logrado_ \- dijo sorprendiendo aun mas al azabache.

Ash: _Sabes amor, con lo que me estas diciendo me estas motivando para poder hacer ese reto_ \- dijo con una mirada motivadora.

Lillie: _Y yo te estare apoyando, como te digo, no importa si pierdes o ganas, lo importante es verte feliz y luchando por conseguir tus sueños_ \- dijo dandole animos a su novio.

El azabache no podia estar mas que feliz ya que luego de toda esa mala experiencia que vivio, por fin una chica y la que mas ama lo estaba apoyando y dandole animos y motivos para poder seguir adelante y lograr sus sueños.

Ash: _Sabes amor, me haces muy feliz cuando me animas y me apoyas en mis sueños, por eso es la razon por la que te amo mucho_ \- dijo tomandola de la cintura.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache, ya que tu fuistes la unica persona que me consolo con lo cuando te hable de mi situacion actual con mi familia y tu siempre me ayudas a seguir adelante cada dia, por eso nunca te dejare de amar Ash_ \- dijo tomandolo del cuello.

Nuestra querida pareja se demuestra su amor con un dulce beso en los labios, ya que cada dia que pasa su amor se va reforzando y siempre se apoyan y se dan animos el uno al otro, por lo que no podian estar mas felices.

La pareja seguia besandose con mucho amor hasta que un castaño paso caminando acompañado de una chica de cabellera rubia lo cual hizo que los dos se separaran.

Red: _Ohhhh perdon hermanito, no queria interrumpirte_ \- dijo apenado.

Ash: _No te preocupes, ademas no los vimos que venian por el camino_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Lillie: _Hola Red_ \- dijo saludando a su cuñado.

Red: _Hola Lillie_ \- dijo saludando a su cuñada _\- Por cierto Ash, ella es Yellow, una amiga que conoci cuando viaje a Jhoto_ \- dijo presentandosela al azabache.

Ash: _Mucho gusto Yellow_ \- dijo saludando a la rubia.

Yellow: _El gusto es mio_ \- saludo con una sonrisa.

Red: _Bueno, sera mejor que los deje, ya que le estoy mostrando la isla, nos vemos despues_ \- dijo despidiendose de la pareja.

Una vez que el castaño se retiro acompañado de la rubia, el azabache siguio caminando con la rubia, en donde ambos estaban agarrados de las manos mientras seguian conversando de varios temas.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que la pareja vio un huevo pokemon, el cual estaba abandonado, por lo que decidieron acercarse mas a ver en que estado se encontraba el huevo pokemon.

Ash: _Mira amor_ \- dijo mostrandole el huevo a la rubia.

Lillie: _A ver_ \- dijo mientras lo analizaba.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la rubia analizaba el huevo hasta que pudo notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Lillie: _Parece que esta en un estado delicado ya que al parecer lleva varios dias abandonado y no ha recibido atencion_ \- dijo preocupada.

Ash: _Sera mejor ir con el profesor Kukui para que nos pueda decir en que estado se encuentra_ \- dijo decidido.

Lillie: _Perfecto, vayamos_ \- dijo mientras tomaba el huevo y lo cargaba con delicadeza.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja recogio el huevo, lo mas rapido que pudieron corrieron hasta que llegaron a la casa del profesor Kukui para que les pudiera ayudar con el huevo, por lo que el azabache toco la puerta.

P. Kukui: _Quien es_ \- dijo bostezando.

Ash: _Alola profesor Kukui_ \- dijo saludando al profesor.

P. Kukui: _Alola Ash y Lillie, que hacen aqui, si es fin de semana_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Lillie: _Lo que sucede profesor Kukui es que acabamos de encontrar abandonado este huevo pokemon y al parecer esta en un estado delicado ya que lleva dias abandonado_ \- dijo entregandole el huevo al profesor.

P. Kukui: _Bueno, sera mejor darle cuidados, entren_ \- dijo mientras que la pareja entraban a la casa.

Luego que todos estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, rapidamente le empezaron a dar cuidados medicos, por lo que el profesor les pidio que lo dejaran con el durante algunos dias.

P. Kukui: _Sera mejor chicos que dejen el huevo pokemon por algunos dias para ver como evoluciona_ \- dijo a la pareja.

Ash: _Esta bien_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

 **Mas Tarde Ese Dia:**

Luego de algunas horas, nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en el restaurante de la peli verde, en donde estaban almorzando hasta que el azabache recibio una video llamada procediente de Kanto, por lo que al ver que era de su madre decidio contestarla.

Ash: _Alola mama como estas_ \- le pregunto mientras tenia la video llamada por medio de su Rotomdex.

Delia: _Alo... que_ \- le pregunto confundida a su hijo.

Ash: _Disculpa mama, es que en la region de Alola nos acostumbramos a saludarnos con un Alola_ \- dijo disculpandose con la castaña.

Delia: _Jejejejejeje no te preocupes_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Y dime cielo como te va en la escuela pokemon_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hijo.

Ash: _De lo mejor mama, ya que estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas, obtuve mi pulsera Z y algunos cristales para realizar los movimientos Z y estoy decidido a realizar el reto del recorrido insultar para poder entrar a la liga pokemon de Alola y de esta manera buscar el volverme el primer campeon de Alola_ \- dijo motivado.

Delia: _Ese es mi hijo, igual que tu padre_ \- dijo orgullosa del azabache.

Ash: _Ohhhh por cierto mama, hay algo que quiero que sepas_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Delia: _Haci y que es lo que quieres decirme_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Bueno, solo permiteme un momento_ \- le dijo a su madre mientras dejaba el telefono sobre la mesa.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el azabache retomo la video llamada en compañia de la peli rubio, por lo que le dio un poco de vergüenza a la rubia.

Ash: _Lillie, mi amor quiero presentarte a mi madre_ \- le dijo a la rubia mientras le presentaba a la castaña.

Lillie: _Alola señora Ketchum, un placer conocerla_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Delia: _Un gusto conocerte Lillie_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa _\- Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber hijo, por que le digistes mi amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Bueno mama, ella es Lillie, mi novia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Delia: _De verdad hijo_ \- dijo muy emocionada.

Ash: _Haci es mama y estoy muy feliz que sea mi novia_ \- dijo orgulloso.

Delia: _Me alegro mucho hijo, para mas tu ya tienes novia y tu hermano hasta cuando_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica haciendo reir a la pareja _\- Bueno hijo, me tengo que ir, hay otro dia hablamos_ \- dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Ash: _Adios mama, cuidate_ \- dijo despidiendose de su madre.

Delia: _Y un gusto conocerte Lillie, cuida mucho de mi hijo_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su nuera.

Lillie: _Igual fue un gusto conocerla -_ dijo despidiendose de ella.

Una vez que finalizaron la llamada, ambos terminaron de almorzar, por lo que el azabache se dirigio con un mesero para poder pagar la comida, por lo que se sorprendio al ver quien era el mesero.

Ash: _Es encerio Kalm_ \- dijo de manera burlona mientras miraba a su amigo como mesero.

Kalm: _Haci es Ash, ya que decidi que los dias que tenga libre voy a trabajar al lado de mi novia Mallow_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Wooow por fin te le declarastes_ \- le pregunto sorprendido.

Kalm: _Si_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Bueno amigo_ \- dijo dandole la cuenta y la propina.

Kalm: _Y que hay de ti Ash, como va tu relacion con Lillie_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _De lo mejor, no me arrepiento de haberla conocido y de pedirle que fuera mi novia_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kalm: _Que bueno, con estas experiencias al fin pudimos olvidar a las zorras_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Ash: _Sii_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Bueno, te dejo, quiero pasar todo el dia al lado de Lillie, nos vemos amigo_ \- dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Una vez que el azabache termino de pagar la cuenta, se fue del restaurante en compañia de su novia, en donde ambos decidieron seguirsela pasando bien.

 **Dias Despues:**

Nos encontramos en la escuela pokemon, en donde podemos ver que el profesor Kukui daba las clases con suma normalidad, por lo que todos prestaban atencion a las lecciones que el profesor Kukui daba, en las cuales todos se sorprendian mucho.

P. Kukui: _Y de esa manera es el recorrido insular_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Una vez que dio la informacion, nuestro querido azabache levanto la mano para poder realizarle una pregunta al profesor Kukui.

P. Kukui: _Si Ash, quieres decirme algo_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Si profesor, quiero realizar el reto del recorrido insular_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

P. Kukui: _Encerio Ash, quieres realizarlo_ \- le pregunto al igual que los demas muy sorprendido.

Ash: _Si, ya que luego de algunos dias de reflexionar sobre mis sueños, esta es una nueva oportunidad que Arceus me brinda para poder empezar desde Zero y poder fortalecerme por obtener mis metas_ \- dijo motivado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos e impresionados por la decision del azabache, en especial el castaño, ya que segun lo que habia oido e investigado muchos intentan realizar el recorrido insultar y pocos logran conseguirlo y hasta la fecha nadie a logrado convertirse en el primer campeon de Alola.

Por otra parte el profesor estaba pensativo, ya que al ver el excelente desempeño que tenia el azabache por las experiencias que tuvo en las demas regiones y por ser el primer entrenador en tener mas de 35 pokemones de todo tipo aproximadamente y al ver la motivacion que tiene sin duda el azabache levantaria a la reigon de Alola.

P. Kukui: _Bueno Ash, lo voy a hablar con el director Samuel Oak para saber que opina de esto_ \- le dijo al azabache.

Ash: _Bueno, pero quiero una peticion_ \- le dijo al profesor.

P. Kukui: _Haci y cual es la peticion que deseas pedirme_ \- le pregunto al azabache.

Ash: _Que Lillie me acompañe y sea mi guia por toda la isla_ \- dijo decisido.

P. Kukui: _Perfecto, vamos a analizar tu caso_ \- dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su agenda.

Una vez que concluyeron las clases, el profesor Kukui solicito la presencia del azabache y de la rubia para una reunion con el director Gabriel Oak.

G. Oak: _Bueno Ash, te cite aqui con respecto a que quieres realizar el reto del recorrido insular_ \- le dijo motivado.

Ash: _Haci es director_ \- dijo decidido.

G. Oak: _Bueno Ash, con el desempeño que has obtenido a lo largo de estos años y por las experienias que has adquirido, son resultados muy satisfactorios por lo que va a ser un honor para los dos permitirte realizar el recorrido insular ya que es una buena oportunidad para que vayas adquiriendo mas experiencia y aprendas mas de los pokemones_ \- dijo dandole animos al azabache.

Ash: _Encerio director_ \- le pregunto emocionado.

G. Oak: _Es encerio Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- En cuanto a ti Lillie, por ser una de las mejores alumnas del salon, por obtener resultados satisfactorios y por tener mucho conocimiento acerca del recorrido insultar hemos decidido permitirte ser la guia de Ash en el recorrido insultar, ya que has desempeñado un excelente trabajo_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

Lillie: _Gra gracias director Oak, encerio no sabe lo mucho que significa esto para mi_ \- dijo emocionada.

G. Oak: _No hay de que Lillie, ahora les comento a los dos que dentro de unas dos semanas empezaran con el recorrido insultar, haci que suerte Ash para este reto_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que terminaron la reunion, nuestra querida pareja salio de la escuela pokemon, ambos estaban felices por estas oportunidades que se les estaba brindando, por lo que ambos se abrazaron de la alegria y se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

Ash: _Por fin vamos a iniciar nuestra aventuras nosotros dos y solos_ \- dijo emocionado.

Lillie: _Si mi amor, yo estare apoyandote en todo y dandote animos para que no te rindas_ \- dijo haciendo que el azabache se recuerde de una frase que le dijo su padre la ultima vez que lo vio.

 **FLASHBACK:**

¿?: _Y recuerda hijo, siempre en la vida "No te rindas hasta el final" y sigue luchando hasta obtener tus sueños_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Una vez que termino de recordar aquella frase que lo motivaba mucho e incluso a pesar que tambien le hacia recordar a cierta peli miel de la que ya no quiere saber nada, seguira usando esta frase para seguir los mismos pasos de su padre.

Ash: _Haci es mi amor, lo importante es "No rendirse hasta el final"_ \- dijo de manera motivada.

Lillie: _Ese es mi Ash_ \- dijo volviendo a besar en los labios al azabache.

Sin duda este nuevo reto sera una experiencia nueva para los dos, para aprender mas y haci poder alcanzar sus sueños.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera en la aventura de Ash y Lillie?**

 **¿Que pokemon creen que se desarrolle en el huevo?**

 **¿Creen que Ash logre superar el recorrido insular?**

 **¿Ash y Lilie conoceran nuevos amigos durante el recorrido?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y para ser sincero se me ocurrio la idea de este capitulo mientras escuchaba los 3 ultimos discos de DragonForce como lo son** _ **"The Power Within"**_ **,** _ **"Maximum Overload"**_ **y** _ **"Reaching Into Infinity"**_ **,** **por lo que esta historia poco a poco se va a ir poniendo muy interesante, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 9: El Huevo Pokemon:", hasta luego.**


	10. El Huevo Pokemon

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia ya que tengo 10.1K de visitas por lo que me motivan ustedes a seguir escribiendo esta historia, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Una vez que termino de recordar aquella frase que lo motivaba mucho e incluso a pesar que tambien le hacia recordar a cierta peli miel de la que ya no quiere saber nada, seguira usando esta frase para seguir los mismos pasos de su padre.

Ash: _Haci es mi amor, lo importante es "No rendirse hasta el final"_ \- dijo de manera motivada.

Lillie: _Ese es mi Ash_ \- dijo volviendo a besar en los labios al azabache.

Sin duda este nuevo reto sera una experiencia nueva para los dos, para aprender mas y haci poder alcanzar sus sueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: El Huevo Pokemon.**

Pasaron algunos dias en donde nuestra querida pareja empezaba a prepararse para poder realizar el recorrido insular y de esa manera nuestro querido azabache pueda ingresar a la liga pokemon en busca del titulo de campeon de Alola.

Luego que la rubia le contara al azabache sobre la fobia que tiene para tocar a los pokemones despues de un trauma que vivio en su niñez nuestro querido azabache decidio ayudar a su novia haci como ella lo habia ayudado a olvidar a Serena y curar su corazon roto, por lo que solicito la transferencia de algunos de sus pokemones al profesor Oak para ir ayudando poco a poco a que la rubia pudiera superar su fobia.

Ash: _Bueno amor, aqui te presento algunos de los pokemones que atrape durante mis viajes_ \- dijo tranquilamente mientras los sacaba de su pokeball.

La rubia se coloco detras del azabache debido a la fobia que tenia y tambien al mismo tiempo se sorprendio al ver a los pokemones que tenia su novio.

Lillie: _Vaya amor, esos son tus pokemones_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Ash: _Si cielo, solo que es una parte de mis pokemones ya que el resto los tengo en Kanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mas a la rubia.

Lillie: _Wooow_ \- dijo asombrada.

Ash: _Bueno, te los voy a presentar_ \- dijo con una sonrisa _\- Ellos son Bayleef, Buizel, Snivy, Leavanny, Heracross y mi favorito Greninja_ \- dijo mientras terminaba de sacar a todos.

Una vez que el azabache termino de presentarle a sus pokemones a la rubia, estos estaban muy alegres al volver a ver a su entrenador y a pikachu, por lo que todos los saludaron, luego de esta accion, el azabache estaba pensando en alguna manera de ayudar a la rubia a superar su trauma.

Algunos minutos despues el azabache por fin habia encontrado la manera de hacer que la rubia pudiera tocar los pokemones sin que se asustara, por lo que decidio empezar con la rubia para que empezara a tocar a los pokemones.

Ash: _Bueno mi amor, aqui vamos_ \- dijo de manera dulce _\- Vamos por empezar tocando a Bayleef, haci que tranquila_ \- dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura hasta que llevo a la rubia al pokemon de tipo planta de Jhoto.

La rubia al estar cerca de la pokemon de tipo planta, empezo a sentir miedo y por mas que se esforzaba no podia tocarla, por lo que se safo del abrazo del azabache, cosa que el noto por lo que siguio esforzandose por motivar a la rubia.

Ash: _Vamos mi amor, tu puedes hacerlo, animos_ \- dijo animando a la rubia.

Poco a poco la rubia se acerco a la tipo planta con la ayuda del azabache, por lo tambien hizo un esfuerzo para poder superar su trauma y de esa manera poder vencer su temor a tocar a los pokemones.

La rubia queria volverse a safar del pokemon, pero al oir las palabras de aliento que el azabache le daba, esta decidio a ya no huir mas por lo que cerro los ojos hasta lograr tocar al pokemon.

Por otra parte la pokemon de tipo planta estaba muy contenta por lo que decidio hacerle cariño a la rubia, justo de la misma manera cuando lo hacia con el azabache.

Bayleef: _Bay bay bay bay bay_ \- decia muy contenta la tipo planta mientras le acariciaba con su cabeza a la rubia.

Una vez que sintio algo la rubia abrio los ojos, por lo que se sorprendio al ver que estaba acariciando a un pokemon y sin que el azabache estuviera pegado con ella, tambien al ver el aprecio que le empezo a tener a la tipo planta del azabache decide tambien acariciarla.

Lillie: _Eres una pokemon hermosa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Por otra parte el azabache estaba muy alegre al ver como su novia poco a poco empezaba a superar la fobia que tenia contra los pokemones pero tambien sabia que habian otros pokemones que no eran como los que le mando a pedir al profesor Oak, por lo que decidio apoyar y ayudar a la rubia en todo lo que podia.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto, Ciudad Verde:**

Nos encontramos en una base ultra secreta, en donde podemos ver a un hombre de cabellera castaña, el cual se encontraba en su oficina acariciando a su Persian mientras en su otra mano sostenia una copa de vino.

Se encontraba viendo en la computadora que era lo que sucedia hasta que recibe una video llamada, la cual responde.

¿?: _Perdon que lo interrumpa jefe pero aqui tengo unos reportes_ \- dijo la secretaria mientras le mandaba el informe al hombre.

¿?: _Execelnte Matori_ \- dijo mientras estaba revisando el informe.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que despues de revisar los informes, estaba en shock por lo que se le cayo la copa con vino hasta quebrarla, por lo que empezo a ponerse furioso.

¿?: _MANDE A LLAMAR A ESOS ESTUPIDOS, AHORA_ \- dijo furioso.

Matori: _Enseguida jefe_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Una vez que la finalizo, la secretaria procedio a realizar de las personas que el jefe le habia solicitado, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin habia localizado a una peli rosada y a un peli morado, por lo que procedio a llamarlos.

 **Mientras Tanto Con La Peli Rosa y El Peli Morado:**

 **(Varios minutos antes)**

Habian pasado algunos meses de los hechos que sucedieron en la region de Kalos, por lo que podemos ver a una peli rosa y a un peli morado, los cuales estaban viajando en su globo, acompañado de un Wobbuffet y de un Meowth.

¿?: _Vaya Jessie, este si que a sido un viaje cansado_ \- dijo el peli morado.

Jessie: _Tienes razon James, pero lo que me tiene intrigado es que llevamos ya años tratando de atrapar a Pikachu y a unos cuantos pokemones para llevarselos al jefe y aun no lo hemos logrado_ \- dijo fustrada.

James: _Tienes razon Jessie_ \- dijo de la misma manera que la peli rosada.

Meowth: _Pero al menos seguimos en la organizacion, ya que recuerden que cuando los torpres se enfrentaron desde el Team Aqua hasta el Team Flare les digimos al jefe nuestra propia version_ \- dijo orgulloso por ello.

Jessie: _Si, a parte ya llevamos años y hasta el momento no se han dado cuenta_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

James: _Y tambien hasta nos han ascendido_ \- dijo feliz.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a las bases del Team Rocket, en la cual al entrar a las bases se registraron en donde les permitieron la entranada.

Luego empezaron a caminar por las bases hasta que recibieron una llamada de la secretaria del jefe, por lo que la peli rosada procede a contestarla.

Jessie: _Bueno_ \- contesta la llamada.

Matori: _Hola agente Jessie, les comento que Giovanni quiere verlos, haci que pasen a su oficina_ \- dijo seriamente.

Jessie: _Ok, ahorita nos vemos haya_ \- dijo finalizando la llamada.

James: _Que es lo que sucede Jessie_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Jessie: _Recibi una llamada de Matori y nos dijo que el jefe quiere vernos en su oficina, pero por la seriedad que nos lo dijo, al parecer no es algo bueno_ \- dijo preocupada.

Meowth: _Sera mejor que vayamos para quitarnos la duda, pueda ser que sea otra cosa_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

Wobbuffet: _Wo bbu ffet_ \- dijo el pokemon psiquico.

 **Mientras eso sucedia en la region de Kanto, regresamos a la region de Alola:**

La rubia habia por algunas horas tocando a los pokemones, en donde poco a poco empezo a perder el miedo y estaba empezando a tener confianza en si misma al tocar a la mayoria de los pokemones de su novio, por lo que estaba feliz de que pronto volvera a convivir con los pokemones y todo se lo agradecia a su amado azabache.

Lillie: _Ash_ \- dijo con un sonrojo.

Ash: _Si mi amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme Ash, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi_ \- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al azabache.

Ash: _De nada mi amor, sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti y nadie nos va a separar, ya que nuestro amor cada dia crece mas_ \- dijo tomandola de sus mejias.

Lillie: _Y yo te apoyare y te dare animos en el recorrido insular para que puedas cumplir tus sueños_ \- dijo tambien tomando de las mejias al azabache.

Ash: _Te amo mi hermosa Lillie_ \- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi campeon_ \- dijo correspondiendo el beso del azabache.

Nuestra querida pareja estaban felices por estar juntos y ya llevar semanas desde que iniciaron su relacion, por lo que la rubia ya no se sentia sola, es mas, ya empezaba a sentirse feliz, segura de si misma al tomar decisiones, a realizar lo que mas le gusta y tambien gracias al apoyo que el azabache le estaba dando ya empezaba a convivir mas con los pokemones.

 **Regresando a la region de Kanto, en una base secreta en Ciudad Verde:**

Una vez que el trio de la organizacion habian llegado hacia la oficina, proceden a entrar a ver para que los queria el jefe.

Jessie: _Buenas tardes jefe, para que nos queria ver_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Giovanni: _Para ver lo tarados que son_ \- dijo furioso.

James: _Que es lo que sucede_ \- le pregunto confundido.

Giovanni: _Lo que sucede es que son unos pedazos de imbeciles que no sirven para hacer nada_ \- dijo mas furioso que antes.

Meowth: _Pero que tiene jefecito_ \- dijo con miedo.

Giovanni: _Es que durante estos años no han podido hacer bien nada, ya que nos dejaron en riduculo al ver que ese mocoso con la ayuda de sus amigos destruyeron a las demas organizaciones criminales y ustedes solo son la vergüenza de la region_ \- dijo molesto.

Los 3 agacharon la cabeza y empezaron a recordar desde que vieron el conflicto del Team Aqua y Team Magma, tambien recordaron cuando se infiltraron como miembros del Team Galactico para averiguar cuales eran sus planes, cuando el Team Plasma utilizaba un laser para poner al pokemon en contra de su entrenador y el desmadre que realizo el Team Flare que por poco destruye la region de Kalos, por lo que durante esas experiencias en ninguna lograron hacer algo ni han cumplido sus verdaderos objetivos que se le han dado.

Giovanni: _Y si les doy una mision para que vayan a la region de Alola a buscar a ese mocoso, solo a fracasar van a ir_ \- dijo ya tranquilo de manera sarcastica _\- Saben que, ya no mas, ustedes 3 estan despedidios_ \- dijo dejando en shock a los 3

Jessie: _Pero jefe_ \- le trataba de suplicar.

Giovanni: _FUERA DE AQUI, YA NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER_ \- dijo furioso mientras los 3 salian de los cuarteles con la cabeza agachada.

Una vez que los 3 salieron, estaban que no lo creian, estaban devastados por lo que empezaron a caminar para irse lo mas lejos de los cuarteles.

 **(Nota: En este capitulo los ahora Ex miembros del Team Rocket jugaran una parte importante con relacion cuando vayan pasando el tiempo)**

 **Algunos Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde la rubia ya tenia mas confianza con los pokemones, ya que podia estar mas cerca sin asustarse de ellos, tambien el azabache la apoyo en todo momento y le hizo ver que en la vida se va a topar con todo tipos de pokemones, lo mas importante para ello es tener la confianza del pokemon y saber dominarlo.

Ahora nuestra querida pareja se encontraba caminando por la region, en donde podemos ver al azababache quien tenia abrazaba de la cintura a la rubia mientras ella jugaba con el raton electrico del azabache.

Sin duda estaban teniendo una tremenda tranquilidad hasta que recibieron una llamada del profesor Kukui, a lo cual el azabache decide responderla.

Ash: _Alola Profesor Kukui_ \- dijo saludando al profesor de Alola.

P. Kukui: _Alola Ash_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Que sucede profesor_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

P. Kukui: _Necesito que tu y Lillie vengan al laboratorio, ya que pudimos establecer la salud del huevo pokemon_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Eso es una excelente noticia, enseguida vamos_ \- dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Lillie: _Ashy, quien te llamo y que es lo que sucede_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Es el profesor Kukui_ \- dijo tranquilamente _\- Me llamo para decirme que el huevo pokemon que encontramos hace varios dias ya esta estable, por lo que quiere que vayamos a su laboratorio_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Eso es fantastico_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Sera mejor ir a ver_ \- dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a la rubia.

Lillie: _Si, vayamos_ \- dijo correspondiendole con una sonrisa a su novio.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Kukui, por lo que ambos entraron a ver en que estado se encontraba el huevo pokemon.

P. Kukui: _Alola chicos_ \- saludo con una sonrisa.

Ash-Lillie: _Alola profesor Kukui_ \- saludaron al profesor.

P. Kukui: _Les tengo buenas noticias_ \- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Haci profesor y cuales son esas buenas noticias que nos quiere dar_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

P. Kukui: _El huevo pokemon que encontraron el otro dia ya se encuentran en perfecto estado, por lo que ya no se encuentra fuera de peligro_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho a la pareja.

Ash: _Que bien profesor_ \- dijo feliz.

Lillie: _Eso significa que nosotros lo podremos criar_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

P. Kukui: _Claro, ademas como lo encontraron abandonado y no hay nadie que lo reclamen lo pueden conservar_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Excelente, gracias por su ayuda profesor Kukui_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que la pareja tomo el huevo pokemon, ambos salieron del laboratorio mientras que el azabache cargaba el huevo.

Ambos caminaban en donde la rubia abrazaba del brazo al azabache hasta que 3 sujetos les interceptaron el paso, por lo que ambos estaban al pendiente de cualquier situacion.

¿?: _Vaya vaya vaya, nos volvemos a ver_ \- dijo el primer sujeto.

¿?: _Esta vez nosotros ganaremos_ \- dijo poniendose en posicion.

¿?: _Pagaran por aquel movimiento Z_ \- dijo en posicion.

La pareja no tardo mucho en reconocerlos, por lo que el azabache le entrego a la rubia el huevo pokemon mientras esta se ponia atras del azabache.

Ash: _Ustedes son el Team Skull_ \- dijo de manera seria.

Recluta 1: _Haci es niño y venimos por una pelea pokemon_ \- dijo posicionandose.

Recluta 2: _O acaso tienen miedo_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Recluta 3: _Mejor decidamos esto en una batalla pokemon_ \- dijo mientras sacaba su pokemon.

Ash: _Si quieren pelear, les dare una pelea que nunca olvidaran_ \- dijo de manera seria.

Lillie: _Vamos mi amor, se que les puedes ganar_ \- dijo mientras cuidaba el huevo pokemon.

Recluta 1: _Vaya, esto se pone muy interesante, hasta tu novia te da porras, eso es fantastico_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Una vez que todos estaban posicionados, los 4 sacan sus pokeball y eligen un pokemon para poder pelear.

Recluta 1: _Salandit Sal_ \- dijo liberando a su pokemon:

Recluta 2: _Ahora ve Garbodor_ \- dijo mientras liberaba a su pokemon.

Recluta 3: _Ahora tu Zubat_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon.

Ash: _Perfecto, en esta ocasion sal Greninja_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Los reclutas estaban sorprendidos al ver el pokemon del azabache, por lo que se pusieron en posicion para poder pelear.

Recluta 1: _Saladit, usa Ascuas_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon.

Recluta 2: _Garbodor usa puas toxicas_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque.

Recluta 3: _Zubat, ataca con chupavidas_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon.

Ash: _Greninja esquiva los ataques_ \- dijo mientras el pokemon realizaba los ataques que el pokemon le ordenaba _\- Ahora contrataca con ataque rapido_ \- le dijo ordenandole a su pokemon.

Recluta 1: _Saladit usa pirotecnia_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque al pokemon.

Recluta 2: _Garbodor usa gas venenoso_ \- dijo ordenandole que ataque a su pokemon.

Recluta 3: _Zubat atacalo con mal de ojo_ \- dijo ordenando el ataque a su pokemon.

Ash: _Greninja usa doble equipo_ \- le ordeno al tipo agua el cual se empezo a multiplicar en varios pokemones.

Todos los reclutas estaban confundidos ya que no sabian a quien atacar, por lo que le ordenaron a todos sus pokemones atacar.

Reclutas: _Ataquen_ \- ordenaron los 3.

Los ataques le daban a las copias del pokemon de agua el cual desaparecian pero no encontraban cual era el pokemon real.

Ash: _Greninja, se que llevamos meses sin utilizarlo pero es hora de unirnos de nuevo_ \- dijo motivado mientras empezaba a realizar la sincronizacion con su pokemon.

Algunos minutos pasaron en donde tanto el azabache como el pokemon de tipo agua se sincronizaban hasta que la rana cambio de forma a un parecido con el azabache sorprendiendo a todos en especial a la rubia, quien observaba la batalla detras del azabache.

Lillie: _Woooooooooow_ \- decia muy sorprendida al ver la transformacion del pokemon.

A decir verdad eran la primera vez que todos miraban una transformacion entre un pokemon y un entrenador por lo que Rotompex salio de la mochila del azabache, la cual lo tenia la rubia y al ver lo que sucedia en el campo decidio grabar todo lo que pasaba.

Ash: _Eso es todo lo que tienen, ahora les mostraremos nuestro poder_ \- dijo motivadamente _\- Geninja ataca con sombra vil_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque el cual el pokemon de tipo agua realizaba.

Recluta 1: _Carajo_ \- dijo fustrado _\- Salamit ataca con doble bofeton_ \- le ordeno el ataque a su pokemon de manera desesperada.

Recluta 2: _Garbodor ataca de nuevo con puas toxicas_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon.

Recluta 3: _Zubat ataca con carga toxica_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque al pokemon.

Los 3 pokemones atacaba al mismo tiempo mientras se juntaban los ataques por lo que el azabache solo se limito a sonreir.

Ash: _Perfecto, Greninja esquiva los ataques con doble equipo_ \- le ordeno al tipo agua el cual se multiplicaba en varios _\- Usemos la combinacion de ataque rapido_ \- dijo motivado mientras observaba como su pokemon realizaba los ataques _\- Ahora terminemolos con tu ataque de shuriken_ \- dijo mientras el pokemon de agua realizaba los ataques.

El tipo agua empezo a realizar un shuriken el cual poco a poco se iba regenerando hasta formar un gran ataque el cual los lanzo hacia los pokemones de los reclutas formandose una nube de polvo.

Luego de algunos minutos se disperso en donde podemos ver a los 3 pokemones debilitados mientras que el pokemon de tipo agua regresaba a su forma original.

Recluta 1: _Carajo, ustedes vuelven a ganar_ \- dijo decepcionado mientras se subia a su motocicleta.

Recluta 2: _No olvidaremos esta humillacion_ \- dijo al igual que el recluta 1.

Recluta 3: _Si tenias un pokemon magico nos hubieras dichos desde el principio_ \- dijo al igual que los demas reclutas _\- No es justo no es justo_ \- dijo subiendose a su moto _**(Lo dice de la misma manera que la chupitos lo dice)**_

Una vez que los 3 reclutas se fueron, el azabache guarda a su pokemon de tipo agua mientras que la rubia lo llega a abrazar, ya que estaba sorprendida al ver aquella transformacion.

Lillie: _Amor, que fue eso_ \- le pregunto sorprendida.

Ash: _Ahhh si, perdona que no te lo habia dicho, pero ese lazo que vistes es una sincronizacion y la puedo hacer cuando uno mi corazon con la de Greninja dandole la forma de Greninja-Ash_ \- dijo sorprendida mientras que el azabache le explicaba la transformacion.

Lillie: _Eso es genial_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejia al azabache.

Una vez de eso, nuestra querida pareja sigue su camino hasta la mansion, en donde el azabache le explico todo a la rubia sobre la sincronizacion y las ventajas y desventajas que tenia cuando estaba sincronizado con el pokemon.

Luego que ambos llegaron a la mansion, el azabache cargo por algunos minutos el huevo hasta que decide darselo a la rubia.

Ash: _Mi amor, toma_ \- dijo entreganle el huevo a la rubia.

Lillie: _Pero amor, tu te lo encontrastes, esto te pertenece a ti_ \- dijo tratando de devolverselo.

Ash: _No mi amor, ahora es tuyo, yo te lo quiero dar, ya que esto es tuyo y se que tu seras una mejor entrenadora para el pokemon que esta creciendo en el huevo_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

Lillie: _Gracias Ash, gracias_ \- dijo con una sonrisa viendolo a los ojos

Ash: _De nada mi amor_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

 **Dias Despues:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en donde la rubia cuidaba muy bien del huevo con la ayuda del azabache, en donde lo trataban como si fuera un bebe, cosa que hacia sonrojar a la rubia al imaginarse como seria si tuviera un hijo con el azabache.

Todo transcurria de manera normal hasta que el huevo empezo a eclosionar, por lo que la rubia y el azabache estaban atentos para ver que pokemon era el que eclosiono.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el huevo pokemon habia terminado de eclocionar, por lo que los dos se sorprendieron al ver el pokemon que se habia desarrollado en el huevo, por lo que la rubia estaba feliz de ver a su pokemon.

Lillie: _Que bonito eres_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al pokemon.

Ash: _Si y segun las lecciones del profesor Kukui es un Vulphix solo que en la forma de Alola_ \- dijo sorprendido al ver al pokemon en diferente forma.

La rotomdex se hizo presente, por lo que al ver al pokemon recien eclosionado, pudo tomarle unos datos.

Rotomdex: " _Vulphix de Alola, es un zorro polar, se dice que Vulpix llegó a Alola junto a los seres humanos. Adoptó esta forma tras migrar a las montañas nevadas para evitar invadir el hábitat natural de otros Pokémon, vive en lo más alto de las montañas, donde hay nieve durante todo el año, tambien suele vivir en grupos de dos a cinco miembros que se ayudan mutuamente para sobrevivir"._

 _"Su gélido aliento, que exhala a una temperatura de 50° C bajo cero, puede congelar cualquier cosa sólida. El calor es su punto débil, por lo que cuando las temperaturas suben más de la cuenta, produce hielo con su cola para hacer que descienda a su alrededor"._

Una vez que la rotom Dex dio la respectiva informacion, ambos estaban sorprendidos, por lo que la rubia se empezo a encariñar con el pokemon que eclosiono.

Lillie: _Eres lindo, te pondre Shiron_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba al pokemon de tipo hielo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el raton electrico llego en donde estaba el azabache y el pokemon de tipo hielo al ver al pokemon electrico, rapidamente se dirigio a el para poder jugar con el.

Vulphix de Alola: _Vul vul vul_ \- decia saludando al pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: _Pika pika pika_ \- dijo mientras correspondia al saludo.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos pokemones empezaron a jugar mientras que la pareja miraba aquella escena con ternura.

Lillie: _Que lindos se miran_ \- dijo orgullosa.

Ash: _Si mi amor_ \- dijo feliz al ver muy feliz a su pokemon.

Sin duda existe un famoso dicho: _"De tal entrenador tal pokemon"_ , por lo que nuestra querida pareja estaba feliz al ver como se empezaban a llevar bien sus pokemones.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera con Jessie, James y Meowth?**

 **¿Lillie atrapara otro pokemon?**

 **¿Pasara algo con las decisiones que Giovanni tome?**

 **¿Los sorprendi con el regreso de Greninja a la historia?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como les dije en una parte del capitulo Jessie, James y Meowth jugaran una parte muy importante en la historia, solo es de tener paciencia hasta llegar a su momento para saber que sucedera, apuesto que les sorprendera a todo y tambien habra una sorpresa luego de la boda de Ash y Lillie, solo dire que es con respecto a Lusamine contra Giovanni, haci que cuando lleguemos a esta parte los sorprendere y con esto sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Capitulo 10: Inicio Del Recorrido Insular:", hasta luego.**


	11. Inicio Del Recorrido Insular

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y lamento mucho si no he actualizado esta historia, pero ultimamente me he sentido muy estresado por el trabajo y la universidad y no me han dado ganas de seguir escribiendo, por lo que espero que me comprendan y para compensar el tiempo que deje de actualizar esta historia hoy les traigo un capitulo mas, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el trama:**

 **Anteriormente:**

Vulphix de Alola: _Vul vul vul_ \- decia saludando al pokemon electrico.

Pikachu: _Pika pika pika_ \- dijo mientras correspondia al saludo.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos pokemones empezaron a jugar mientras que la pareja miraba aquella escena con ternura.

Lillie: _Que lindos se miran_ \- dijo orgullosa.

Ash: _Si mi amor_ \- dijo feliz al ver muy feliz a su pokemon.

Sin duda existe un famoso dicho: _"De tal entrenador tal pokemon"_ , por lo que nuestra querida pareja estaba feliz al ver como se empezaban a llevar bien sus pokemones.

 **Capitulo 10: Inicio Del Recorrido Insular:**

Habian pasado algunos dias en los cuales nuestro querido azabache realizo los ultimos preparativos para que pudiera iniciar el recorrido insular, por lo que luego de preparar varias cosas y de arreglar su situacion con su novia en la escuela pokemon finalmente habia llegado el tan esperado dia en donde ambos estaban comenzando con el recorrido insular.

En estos momentos podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache se encontraba abrazando a la rubia mientras ambos caminaban hacia la escuela pokemon para poder iniciar con aquel reto para poder participar en la primera liga pokemon de Alola.

Ash: _Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que podamos iniciar los dos juntos con el recorrido insular_ \- dijo con un tono dulce mientras seguia abrazando a su amada rubia.

Lillie: _Si mi amor, por fin vamos a tener una aventura solo nosotros dos_ \- dijo mientras se volteaba para poder ver al azabache.

Con una mirada tierna de ambos, acercan sus labios hasta unirlos en un dulce beso, en el cual ambos se demuestran cuanto se aman y como poco a poco su amor se va haciendo mas grande.

Una vez que la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse de aquel beso, ambos se separaron pero a la vez se abrazaron no importandoles si habian personas alrededor de ellos, ya que para los dos lo unico que les importaba era lo mucho que ambos se aman.

Lillie: _Ashy sera mejor que vayamos a la escuela pokemon antes de que el profesor Kukui nos regañe por llegar tarde_ \- le dijo a su novio.

Ash: _Tienes razon amor, vayamos_ \- respondio mientras agarrados de las manos con la rubia se dirigio hacia la escuela pokemon.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los cuales caminaron hasta que porfin habian llegado hacia la escuela pokemon, por lo que una vez que entraron los 2, el profesor Kukui los llamo para poder darles indicaciones a los dos .

P. Kukui: _Bueno Ash, Lillie, estan por comenzar el recorrido insular, por lo que aqui les entrego unas nuevas pokeball para que puedan seguir atrapando mas pokemones, tambien aqui estan sus rootomdex actualizados y les hago entrega de estos estuches para que puedan guardar sus cristales Z y tambien sus insignias_ \- dijo haciendole entrega de los objetos a nuestra querida pareja.

Ash: _Gracias Profesor Kukui_ \- le agradecio al profesor.

P. Kukui: _Bueno Ash, Lillie, es hora que comiencen con el recorrido insular_ \- dijo con motivacion a la pareja.

Una vez que los dos salieron de la oficina del profesor Kukui, ambos a hacerlo, vieron a sus amigos, por lo que una vez que los dos se despidieron de todos, comenzaron con el recorrido insular para que nuestro querido azabache pueda ingresar a liga pokemon.

Lillie: _Bueno Ash, es hora de comenzar nuestra aventura solo nosotros dos_ \- respondio con una sonrisa mientras era abrazada por el azabache.

Ash: _Haci es mi preciosa Blody_ \- respondio para darle un beso en los labios a la rubia de ojos verdes.

De esta manera ambos comenzaron con el recorrido insular, por lo que comenzaron a caminar para llegar a la primera Isla.

 **Mientras Tanto En La Region De Kalos:**

Podemos ver a un rubio de ciudad Luminalia y a una rubia de ciudad Shalour, los cuales se encontraban hagarados de las manos mientras paseaban por el parque de la region.

Korrina: _Wooow amor, estos meses me la he pasado de lo mejor a tu lado_ \- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Clemont: _Si hermosa, ya que estos meses desde que estamos juntos me has apoyado en todo, con mis inventos los cuales con el tiempo han ido mejorando mucho y los cuales han tenido exito_ \- dijo con una sonrisa viendo a la rubia.

Korrina: _Aunque hay algo que todavia sigo sin poder creerlo_ \- dijo algo preocupada la rubia.

Clemont: _Que cosa amor_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su novia.

Korrina: _La manera en como Serena traiciono a Ash con Alain_ \- dijo seriamente.

Clemont: _Igual yo no me lo crei cuando Ash nos dijo que la vio a ella con Alain, pero ya ves como es el karma, lo que mal hacer, mal terminas pagando_ \- respondio tranquilamente.

Korrina: _Despues de todo no merecia ser la reina de Kalos, me alegro mucho que Miette la haya humillado de la peor forma en aquella presentacion_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Clemont: _Si, pero bueno, mejor olvidemos el tema y dentro de unos meses la liga pokemon tendra un reseso, lo cual es perfecto para tomar unas vacaciones en Alola_ \- respondio sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Korrina: _Es encerio amor_ \- le pregunto con emocion al rubio.

Clemont: _Haci es amor, ya que tambien quiero aprovechar en visitar a mis primos Lillie y Gladio ya que tengo tiempo sin verla_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Korrina: _Siii, eso ese viaje sera fantastico_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Y nuestra querida pareja siguio disfrutando de la cita que ambos tenian puesto a que ya llevaban varios meses de ser novios.

 **Regresando A Alola:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en las cuales nuestra querida pareja habia comenzado con el recorrido insular, por lo que lograron llegar a la Cueva Sotobosque de la Isla Mele Mele para la primera prueba del azabache con el primer Kahuna.

Ash: _Muy bien amor, llegamos_ \- dijo algo cansado y al mismo tiempo alegre de haber llegado.

Lillie: _Yo te seguire apoyando en todo amor_ \- respondio con un tono muy dulce a su novio _\- Adelante Ashy_ \- dijo animando al azabache para su prueba.

Ambos procedieron a entrar, por lo que al hacerlo se sorprendieron mucho al ver a una persona que ya conocian puesto a que hace dos meses atras llego a la escuela pokemon.

Lillie: _Liam, eres tu_ \- le pregunto sorprendido por el peli rosado.

El peli rosado al voltear a ver a la pareja se sorprendio, por lo que se dirigio a saludarlos.

Liam: _Ash, Lillie son ustedes_ \- pregunto saludando a la pareja.

Ash: _Si somos nosotros_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa alegre.

Liam: _Que gusto volver a ver los_ \- respondio al saludo _\- Y que los trae por aca_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la pareja.

Ash: _Vengo a realizar el recorrido insular y mi hermosa Lillie me acompaña_ \- respondio con alegria al peli rosado.

Liam: _Que bien_ \- respondio con un tono alegre _\- Un momento, porque estar abrazando a Lillie_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Bueno, Lillie es mi novia_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al peli rosado.

Liam: _Encerio, muchas felicidades_ \- respondio con alegria _\- Bueno, entonces supongo que quieres pelear_ \- le pregunto el peli rosado al azabache.

Ash: _Haci es_ \- respondio con un tono motivador.

Liam: _Bueno, a luchar_ \- respondio muy alegre.

Lillie: _Muy bien, yo sere el Renferi_ \- dijo la rubia emocionada por la batalla que ambos van a tener.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos entrenadores estaban posicionados en sus respectivos lugares, por lo que ambos tenian en su mano sus respectivas pokeball de los pokemones que van a utilizar en el campo.

Lillie: _Que comience la batalla_ \- dijo viendo a ambos entrenadores listos.

Liam: _Muy bien Gumshoos yo te elijo_ \- dijo el capitan muy motivado mientras sacaba a su pokemon.

Ash: _Bueno Greninja a pelear_ \- dijo motivado el pokemon de tipo agua.

Liam: _Muy bien Gumshoos ataca con ataque de arena_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon.

Ash: _Greninja, contrataca con gruñido_ \- ordeno a su tipo agua.

Liam: _Usa tu ataque Venganza_ \- ordeno a su pokemon el ataque.

Ash: _Greninja atacalo con tu Ataque Rapido_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon el cual dio el ataque.

Liam: _Perfecto Gumshoos, ahora regresale el ataque_ \- dijo a su pokemon el cual le regreso el ataque al de tipo agua.

Ash: _Usa multiplicar_ \- ordeno a su pokemon en el cual aparecieron muchos pokemones confundiendo mucho al pokemon del capitan.

Liam: _Carajo, no se cual sera el real_ \- dijo algo fustrado puesto a que estaba confundido _\- Bueno si no arriesgo no gano, ahora Gumshoos atacalos a todos con Ataque Arena_ \- ordeno el capitan a su pokemon aquel ataque.

El pokemon al final der cuentas logro darle a todos los pokemones haciendo aque todos desaparecieran dejando al pokemon del azabache expuesto.

Liam: _Perfecto, ahora atacalo con persecucion_ \- ordeno a su pokemon aprovechando que el tipo agua estaba expuesto.

El pokemon del capitan logro darle al pokemon de tipo agua del azabache lanzandolo lejos, por lo que la rubia se preocupo por el pokemon de su novio.

Lillie: _Vamos mi amor, tu puedes_ \- dijo la rubia animando a su amado azabache.

Por otra parte el azabache al escuchar las palabras de aliento que le daba su novia, este mas decidido que nunca estaba por cumplir su sueño, por lo que recupero la postura y solo se dispuso a sonreir.

Ash: _Vaya Liam, parece que tus pokemones estan mas fuertes que nunca pero es hora de subir de nivel_ \- dijo posicionandose.

De manera sorpresiva el azabache se fusiono con su pokemon de tipo agua, por lo que sorprendio al capitan debido al increible poder que el azabache le daba a su pokemon, por otra parte la rubia ya sabia que estrategia usaba su novio.

Liam: _Ash, que le a pasado a tu pokemon, porque cambio de forma_ \- le pregunto muy confundido al azabache.

Ash: _Veras mi estimado Liam, yo tengo un gran lazo con Greninja desde que el era un Frokie, por lo que a medida conforme a pasado el tiempo mi lazo con mi pokemon a evolucionado poco a poco_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al Kahuma.

Liam: _Wooooow_ \- respondio motivado.

Ash: _Bueno, ahora Greninja usa Gruñido_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

Liam: _Gumshoos esquivalo y contrataca con malicioso_ \- ordeno a su pokemon coontratacar.

Ash: _Greninja cubrete con Burbuja_ \- ordeno a su pokemon de Kalos.

Liam: _Utiliza Superfiente_ \- ordeno a su pokemon.

Ash: _Vamos amigo contrataca con Lenguetazo_ \- ordeno al tipo agua.

Liam: _Usa Bofeton Lodo_ \- ordeno a su pokemon contratacar con ese ataque.

La batalla cada vez se ponia intensa, por lo que el azabache sin perder la fe que su novia le daba estaba decidido a superar cualquier obstaculo que le impidiera alcanzar su sueños, por lo que solo se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y hacer algo grandioso.

Ash: _Amigo, no nos rindamos, es aqui cuando mas debemos luchar por nuestro sueño_ \- dijo de manera motivadora animando a su pokemon de tipo agua.

El pokemon al oir las palabras de aliento que su entrenador le daba, estaba decidido a darlo todo en el campo, por lo que sin que el azabache se lo ordenara el pokemon de tipo agua con su aro en mano comenzo a formar un gran aro ya que estaba formando un super poder el cual sorprendido a todos en especial al azabache, por lo que en el momento indicado decidido lanzo el ataque al pokemon del Kahuma.

Ash: _Greninjaaa_ \- dijo muy sorprendido por lo que su pokemon de tipo agua estaba realizando.

Por otra parte el Kahuma estaba preocupado por su pokemon puesto a que el ataque era muy potente.

Liam: _Gumshoossss_ \- dijo preocupado sin poder hacer anda puesto a que el pokemon recibio el ataque.

Luego de que el ataque impactara sobre el pokemon del Kahuma se creo una nube de polvo el cual cubria el campo de batalla por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el humo se disperso en donde podemos ver al pokemon de tipo agua regresando a su forma original mientras que el pokemon normal del Kahuma se le podia ver debilitado en el suelo.

Lillie: _Gumshoos ya no puede continuar, lo que significa que el retador Ash Ketchum gana el encuentro_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de algunos minutos en donde ambos entrenadores guardaban a sus pokemones en sus respectivas pokebolas, el Kahuma se acerco al azabache para felicitarlo.

Liam: _Felicidades Ash_ \- dijo alegre por la victoria del azabache.

Ash: _Gracias_ \- respondio por la felicitacion.

Liam: _Por cierto aqui por haber ganado la batalla te entrego el Normastal Z_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Woooow, gracias Liam_ \- agradecio por el cristal que le entregaba.

Una vez que el azabache guardo su cristal en el estuche que le entrego el profesor Kukui, nuestra querida pareja se despidio del Capitan y ambos siguieron su camino hacia Pueblo Lillie para el siguiente reto del azabache contra el Kahuma de ese pueblo.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en las cuales nuestra querida pareja caminaba hasta que la rubia se sintio cansada, por lo que nuestro querido campeon al verla, sin pensarlo 2 veces carga a la rubia en su espalda y se la lleva cargada.

Ash: _Tranquila amor, no te esfuerzes si te sientes cansada, por eso te llevo cargada para que puedas descansar_ \- respondio con una voz muy dulce a su novia mientras la tenia cargada.

Lillie: _Gracias Ashy_ \- le respondio con una voz dulce al azabache mientras lo abrazaba para sujetarse de el puesto a que estaba siendo cargada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a un bosque que estaba despejado de las personas y de los pokemones, por lo que el azabache al tambien sentirse cansado, de manera delicada recuesta a la rubia, quien se habia dormido, por lo que una vez que la recuesta, al ver que se hizo de noche y al ser conscientes que no iban a llevar a un centro pokemon, gracias a unas cosas que el profesor Kukui le dio y en especial a un invento que su amigo Clemont le habia regalado hace varios meses atras logro armar una tienda de acampar para el y su novia Lillie, por lo que recosto a la rubia en la tienda para que descansara mientras el encendio una fogata.

Una ves que el azabache logro encender la fogata, procedio a preparar algo para cenar puesto a que tenia hambre, por lo que una vez termino de preparar su comida, procede a comer, por lo que pasaron algunos minutos hasta que termino de comer, por lo que una vez que dejo todo en su lugar procede a acostarse a la par de la rubia, por lo que de manera delicada la abraza mientras le agarraba una de sus manos y con la otra la abrazaba mientras que ella sin darle cuenta tambien corresponde al abrazo del azabache mientras el le deposita un beso en su frente.

Ash: _Te amo preciosa_ \- dijo con una voz dulce y melodica mientras abrazaba de una manera muy cariñosa a su amada rubia.

Luego de algunos minutos nuestro querido heroe no pudo mas y cerro los ojos para poder descansar junto a su novia luego de un largo dia, aunque sin duda esta seria la mejor aventura que ambos tendrian juntos.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Podemos ver a una peli rojo quien se encontraba acompañada de su amigo de la infancia Brad, quien ha estado con ella desde que descubrio que el peli negro se acosto con la peli miel, lo cual le rompio el corazon pero gracias a que el peli azul se le aparecio en su camino la a consolado, la ha protegido e incluso la ha tratado mucho mejor que el peli negro.

En este momento podemos ver como la peli rojo se encontraba caminando siendo abrazada por el peli azul, por lo que con el pasar de estos meses la peli rojo a recuperado sus emociones, sus ganas de seguir adelante y lograr que sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Mairin: _Wooow Brad esa fue la mejor batalla que tuvistes_ \- dijo muy sorprendida de su amigo.

Brad: _Haci es preciosa, ya que todas las batallas las gano por ti_ \- dijo con una voz dulce.

Mairin: _Ohhh Brad_ \- respondio muy alegre por el peli azul.

Para la peli rojo estos meses han sido de lo mejor, ya que desde que el peli azul la traiciono se alejo de el y gracias al entrenador de origen de Orre logro recuperarse de esa amarga traicion y volver a ser feliz.

Mairin: _Que bello es el atardecer_ \- dijo con una voz melodica.

Brad: _Pero nada es mas bello que tu_ \- dijo viendola a los ojos.

La peli rojo solo sonrio al peli azul, por lo que el entrenador solo la miraba con una tierna sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Brad: _Sabes Mairin, durante estos meses me la he pasado de lo mejor a tu lado y cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que mi corazon late mucho, ya que conforme a pasado el tiempo he tenido estos sentimientos por ti y ya no resisto decirte lo que siento por ti_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte la peli rojo no se lo podia creer, la que la persona que le ayudo a reparar su corazon roto y de la cual se enamoro se le estaba declarando, por lo que ella decide seguirle la corriente al peli azul ya que quiere escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Brad: _Mairin, lo que quiero decir, es que te amo_ \- dijo finalmente esas 2 palabras que llenaron de alegria a nuestra querida peli rojo, la cual no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Mairin: _Brad, yo tambien te amo_ \- dijo correspondiendod a los sentimientos del peli azul.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos poco a poco mientras que el peli azul tomaba de la cintura a la peli rojo mientras que ella la tomaba del cuello y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un calido beso, el cual fue muy especial para ambos debido a que era el primer beso que ambos se daba.

Ambos disfrutaban mucho de ese momento tan especial, por lo que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse pero ambos estaban muy felices de estar con la persona que mas querian en este mundo.

Brad: _Mairin, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto de manera dulce a la peli rojo.

Mairin: _Siiii Brad, si quiero ser tu novia_ \- respondio aceptando ser la novia del peli azul.

Ambos sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente se demuestran su amor en un calido beso mientras que los dos sin duda disfrutaban del momento.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde nuestra querida pareja se besaban hasta que un peli negro que caminaba por la zona vio aquella escena muy impactado y sin poder creerlo.

¿?: _MAIRINNN_ \- dijo impactado haciendo que la pareja se separara del beso.

La peli rojo cuando se volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, no lo podia creer, la que era la misma persona que le rompio el corazon, por lo que se asusto al verlo.

Mairin: _A... A... ALAIN..._ \- dijo muy asustada al ver al peli negro.

Por otra parte el peli azul al ver y reconocer al joven que le rompio el corazon a la peli rojo y al ver como su novia estaba siendo intimidada por el peli negro, sin pensarlo 2 veces decide ponerse delante de la peli rojo para enfrentar al peli negro.

Brad: _Quedate detras de mi amor, te prometo que este imbecil ya no te hara llorar ni te hara sufrir_ \- le dijo en susurro mientras cambiaba su expresion de una alegre sonrisa a una mirada llena de odio y fria.

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Que pasara entre Alain y Brad?**

 **¿Cual sera el pokemon que Lillie atrapara en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿Ash lograra ganarle a todos los Kahuma?**

 **¿Extrañaban la historia?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por lo que para compensar el tiempo que deje de actualizarla esta va a ser la historia que mas seguido voy a seguir actualizando puesto a que me volvio la inspiracion, por lo que tambien voy a estar actualizando Mi Campeon y Un Amor Desde Zero, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 11: Una Primera Captura Sorpresiva",**_ **hasta luego.**


	12. Una Primera Captura Sorpresiva

**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, hoy les traigo otro capitulo mas para esta grandiosa historia, por lo que les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me estan dando ya que eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo, haci que sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo de la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

¿?: _MAIRINNN_ \- dijo impactado haciendo que la pareja se separara del beso.

La peli rojo cuando se volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba, no lo podia creer, la que era la misma persona que le rompio el corazon, por lo que se asusto al verlo.

Mairin: _A... A... ALAIN..._ \- dijo muy asustada al ver al peli negro.

Por otra parte el peli azul al ver y reconocer al joven que le rompio el corazon a la peli rojo y al ver como su novia estaba siendo intimidada por el peli negro, sin pensarlo 2 veces decide ponerse delante de la peli rojo para enfrentar al peli negro.

Brad: _Quedate detras de mi amor, te prometo que este imbecil ya no te hara llorar ni te hara sufrir_ \- le dijo en susurro mientras cambiaba su expresion de una alegre sonrisa a una mirada llena de odio y fria.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Una Primera Captura Sorpresiva.**

El peli azul se encontraba viendo con una mirada fria e irritante al peli negro.

Brad: _Que putas quieres_ \- dijo con una voz muy fria.

Alain: _Vine por Mairin_ \- dijo con una voz seria dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieres.

Brad: _Y para que carajos la quieres, para que le vuelvas a romper el corazon, eres un desgraciado imbecil de mierda_ \- respondio sin dejarse intimidar del peli negro.

Alain: _Y tu Mairin, me puedes explicar que significa esto_ \- dijo un poco enfadado.

Mairin: _No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago y no, ya que bien me recuerdo que nunca fui nada tuyo ni nunca lo sere_ \- dijo seriamente.

Alain: _A MI NO ME CONTESTES HACI_ \- le grito a la peli rojo a la cual estaba a punto de golpearla pero el peli azul se interpone.

Brad: _IMBECIL, QUE DERECHO TIENES DE QUERER GOLPEAR A MI NOVIA_ \- dijo muy enfabado mientras lo abofetio.

El peli negro cayo por el duro golpe que el peli azul le proporciono, por lo que sin rendir palabra respondio a golpes al peli azul provocando una pelea callejera.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde la peli azul estaba muy asustada y no sabia como reaccionar ante la situacion en la que se encontraba, por lo que mientras el peli azul al ver llorar a su novia, no soporto mas verla haci por lo que golpeo en un momento desprevenido al peli negro dejandolo en el suelo, con varias heridas y con sangre en su rostro.

Brad: _TE VUELVO A VER QUERIENDO LASTIMAR A MI NOVIA, TE MATO, OISTES ESTUPIDO, YA SUFICIENTE SUFRIO CONTIGO_ \- dijo dandole otro golpe en el estomago dejandolo mal herido.

El peli azul se alejo durante algunos minutos de la peli rojo para tranquilizarse, por lo que poco a poco se tranquilizo y decidido se dirigio con su novia, la cual lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Mairin: _Brad... Sniff sniff... tenia miedo... miedo... de el..._ \- dijo mientras seguia llorando.

Brad: _Tranquila amor, este pendejo ya no te volvera a hacer daño, mientras yo este contigo, nunca mas nadie te hara sufrir ni te hara llorar, ya que eres mi todo y no se que seria de mi sin ti_ \- le dijo con un tono dulce.

Mairin: _Brad_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Brad: _Te amo Mairin_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Mairin: _Y yo mas mi peli azul_ \- respondio de manera dulce para depositarle un beso en los labios al peli azul.

Por otra parte todas las personas al ver herido al peli negro, de inmediato llamaron a una ambulancia para que lo llevaran al hospital.

 **Dias Despues:**

Pasaron algunos dias en los cuales nuestro querido azabache habia ganado 3 pruebas siendo contra Liam, Kudan y Mayla en los cuales obtuvo su Normastal Z, Lizastal Z y su Litostal Z teniendo 4 cristales Z incluyendo la que le habia dado Tapu Koko.

En este momento podemos ver a nuestra querida pareja la cual se encontraba descansando en un centro pokemon luego de varios dias agitados, por lo que podemos verlos en la cafeteria en donde se encontraban desayunando.

Ash: _Que emocion, ya supere 3 pruebas, me faltan superar como 9 para poder obtener mis 9 cristales Z y de esa manera poder entrar a la primera liga pokemon que el profesor Kukui me hablo que se va a organizar en la region_ \- dijo con mucha emocion.

Lillie: _Lo se amor y yo estare para estarte apoyando_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa tierna a su novio.

Ash: _Por eso te amo mi Blody_ \- dijo muy feliz por las dulces palabras de su novia.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi precioso azabache_ \- respondio al azabache mientras con unas de sus manos lo tomaba del mento y lo besaba en los labios.

El azabache correspondio al beso de su novia, por lo que ambos disfrutaban esos momentos especiales en donde la rubia le expresaba lo mucho que lo ama por lo que solo se dejaron llevar hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obliga a separarse.

Ash: _Bueno mi preciosa, creo que es momento de seguir con nuestro viaje_ \- dijo con una sonrisa motivadora a su novia.

Lillie: _Claro, vamos Ashy_ \- respondio con un tono muy alegre.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos salieron de la cafeteria, por lo que con mucha motivacion siguieron con su camino.

Durante estos dias que nuestro querido campeon comenzo con su viaje en el recorrido insular al lado de su novia, tubo la suerte de poder atrapar a Rowlet, Little y el profesor Kukui decidio regalarle a Rockruff teniendo a 3 pokemones nuevos sin olvidar de su Pikachu y Greninja y tambien tuvo que regresar sus pokemones que atrapo en las otras regiones de nuevo al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Por otra parte hasta el momento la rubia solo tenia a su Vulpix en version Alola, por lo que se le dificultaba atrapar pokemones puesto a que recien esta recuperandose de su trauma, por lo que el azabache estaba apoyando en todo a su amada rubia para que pudiera superar por completo su temor de tocar a los pokemones y nuevamente poder convivir con ellos.

Dejando eso de lado, podemos ver como nuestra querida pareja caminaban abrazados, muy acaramelados para la siguiente prueba de nuestro querido azabache.

Cerca de donde ellos caminaban podemos ver a un Ralts el cual se encontraba muy herido puesto a que habia sido maltratado por un entrenador pokemon, por lo que nuestra querida pareja al ver al pokemon herido, rapidamente fueron a axuliarlo.

Ash: _Mira amor, esta muy herido_ \- dijo preocupado por el estado del pokemon.

Lillie: _Pobrecito_ \- dijo en el mismo tono de voz del azabache.

La rubia sin pensarlo 2 veces de su mochila saco un sueter que tenia y tomo al pokemon para envolverlo y de esa manera calentarlo.

El azabache se sorprendio mucho por la accion que hacia su novia, por lo que decidieron regresar al centro pokemon en donde se habian hospedado la noche anterior.

Lillie: _Ashy, sera mejor que regresemos al centro pokemon para que puedan salvarle la vida a este pequeño Ralts_ \- dijo decidida.

Ash: _Tienes razon, vayamos_ \- respondio decidido.

Nuestra querida pareja sin mediar palabra de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el centro pokemon para que pudieran salvarle la vida al pokemon de tipo psiquico que encontraron.

 **Mientras Tanto En Otra Parte De La Region De Alola:**

Podemos ver al castaño el cual se encontraba con su amiga de la infancia de Sinnoh con la cual se encontraba disfrutando un poco de su descanso.

Red: _Vaya Yellow, estos meses que he estado contigo han sido los mejores momentos que he tenido_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Yellow: _Siii, justo como cuando eramos niños_ \- respondio con nostalgia recordando aquellos hermosos momentos que vivio en su niñez al lado del castaño.

En ese momento el castaño estama sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Red: _Creo que es el momento Red, ya con indirectas te a demostrado que te ama, haci que no te acobardes_ \- eran los pensamientos que el castaño tenia.

El castaño luego de estan pensando por varios minutos llego el momento en donde habia tomado una decision.

Red: _Yellow, tengo que decirte algo_ \- dijo con determinacion a la rubia.

Yellow: _Si Red, que es lo que me quieres decir_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al castaño.

Red: _Desde que te conoci me has hecho el chico mas feliz del mundo ya que cuando estoy contigo me hacer olvidar mis problemas, haces que mi corazon lata y que des las fuerzas necesarias para poder lograr alcanzar mis sueños, gracias por estar conmigo Yellow_ \- respondio con una sonrisa tierna viendo a la rubia.

La rubia no lo podria creer, ya que la persona que mas amaba se le estaba declarando y le estaba diciendo lo que sentia por ella, por lo que no pudo contener su alegria.

Yellow: _Red, yo tambien te amo_ \- respondio con algunas lagrimas de felicidad que tenia en sus ojos mientras abrazaba de una manera tierna al castaño.

Ambos se miraban de manera tierna a los ojos por lo que el castaño poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la rubia en los cuales en cuestion de minutos los unieron en un calido beso el cual para los dos fue su primer beso el cual estaba lleno de amor y de sentimientos, por lo que ambos disfrutaban del momento.

Para ambos no importaban quienes se encontraban a su alrededor ya que lo unico que les importaba eran que estaban con la persona que mas amaban hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Red: _Yellow, quieres ser mi novia_ \- le pregunto con una mirada tierna al castaño.

Yellow: _Siiii Reddd, si quiero ser tu novia_ \- respondio mientras abrazaba al castaño.

Desde ese momento lo que fue iniciando como una linda amistad de la niñez nacio como un amor verdadero por lo que desde ese momento para la pareja fue el inicio de su union la cual con el tiempo poco a poco va evolucionando.

 **Mientras tanto con nuestra querida pareja:**

Nuestra querida pareja logro llegar hacia el centro pokemon, por lo que de inmediato la rubia entrego al pequeño Ralts el cual estaba gravemente herido.

Lillie: _Enfermera Joy, rapido, es una emergencia_ \- dijo preocupada mientras tenia cargado al pequeño Ralts.

La enfermera al ver a la rubia con el pokemon gravemente herido, de inmediato pidio a sus pokemones que la ayudaran a llevarselo a la sala de emergencia.

Mientras que la enfermera Joy atendia a nuestra querida pareja, ambos estaban en la sala de espera, preocupados por el estado del pequeño pokemon.

Lillie: _Pobrecito de Ralts_ \- dijo algo preocupada.

Ash: _Si, pero se que todo va a salir bien_ \- respondio con un tono de voz melodica a su novia.

Lillie: _Tienes razon Ashy, no hay que perder la fe_ \- respondio con un tono motivador.

Ash: _A parte esto tambien me recuerda a mi Charizard cuando era un Charmander_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Lillie: _Acaso tienes un Charizard_ le pregunto sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es amor, lo tengo desde hace varios años y cuando lo atrape el se encontraba en las mismas condiciones como se encuentra Ralts_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mas a la rubia.

Lillie: _Encerio Ashy_ \- le respondio muy sorprendida.

Ash: _Haci es Blody, ya que mi pokemon estubo grave incluso a punto de morir pero gracias a la enfermera Joy y a ese imbecil (refiriendose a Brock) pudimos sarlvarle la vida_ \- respondio sorprendiendo completamente a la rubia.

Lillie: _Vaya Ashy, no sabia_ \- dijo algo apenada por lo que le contaba su novio.

Ash: _No te preocupes, eso sucedio hace muchos años, pero dejemos el pasado a un lado, ahora concentremonos en el pequeño Ralts_ \- dijo muy motivado.

Lillie: _Tienes razon Ashy_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Pasaron varias horas en donde nuestra querida pareja seguia esperando en la sala de espera de afuera hasta que la enfermera Joy salio de sala de emergencia para poder avisar a nuestra querida pareja sobre la situacion del pokemon.

Enfermera Joy: _Bueno Ash y Lillie_ \- dijo algo seria llamando la atencion de los 2

Lillie: _Si enfermera Joy_ \- le respondio a la enfermera.

Enfermera Joy: _Hicimos todo a nuestro alcance y afortunadamente trajieron al pokemon a tiempo ya que de no ser haci hubiera fallecido_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja _\- Por lo que el pokemon esta fuera de peligro aunque tiene que tomar reposo suficiente para que se pueda recuperar_ \- dijo haciendo que nuestra querida pareja se aliviara.

Ash: _Gracias enfermera Joy_ \- respondio agradeciendole a la enfermera.

Enfermera Joy: _De nada, ahora si gustan pueden pasarlo a ver_ \- respondio de manera tranquila.

Nuestra querida pareja se dirigio a ver al pequeño pokemon, por lo que el al llegar a la habitacion en donde lo tenian, a ambos les dio lastima ver al pequeño pokemon en el estado que se encontraba por lo que la rubia se acerco de manera tierna al pequeño pokemon y sin pensarlo lo tomo de manera muy delicada y lo empezo a mesear como si se tratara de un bebe.

Por otra parte el azabache estaba muy sorprendido de ver la manera en que su novia trataba al pokemon mientras que el pokemon sonreia por la forma en que la rubia lo estaba tratando.

Lillie: _Que lindo pokemon eres_ \- dijo muy dulce mientras lo seguia cargando.

Ash: _Y parece que fue abandonado -_ le respondio a su novia.

Lillie: _Tienes razon Ashy_ \- dijo algo preocupada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la rubia se le ocurrio una idea.

Lillie: _Ash, tengo una idea_ \- le dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Cual idea tienes amor_ \- le pregunto con un tono curioso.

Lillie: _Me lo voy a llegar para buscar si hay alguien buscandolo_ \- dijo mientras seguia cargando al pequeño Ralts.

Ash: _Muy buena idea_ \- respondio en tono alegre.

 **Horas Despues:**

Pasaron algunas horas en la cual la enfermera Joy habia dado de alta al pequeño pokemon de tipo psiquico, por lo que nuestra querida pareja se encontraba buscando al entrenador de Ralts pero no tuvieron suerte porque a pesar que fueron con la oficial Jenny no lograron encontrarlo.

Lillie: _Probrecito_ \- dijo con un poco de lastima por el pokemon al ver como el pequeño pokemon empezaba a llorar _\- Tranquilo hermosura, ya veras que pronto encontraremos a tu entrenador_ \- dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Ash: _Sabes amor, porque no nos lo quedamos por algunos dias para ver si aparece el entrenador de Ralts_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lillie: _Es una excelente idea_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Pasaron algunos dias en donde nuestra querida pareja siguio con el recorrido insular en donde nuestro querido azabache entrenaba cada vez mas para su proximo desafio mientras que la rubia se habia ganado la confianza del pequeño pokemon.

Durante estos dias que habian pasado el pequeño Ralts empezo a tenerle un cariño a la rubia, por lo que gracias a este pokemon la rubia pudo superar definitivamente su fobia a los pokemones por lo que ella tambien se fue encariñando con el pequeño Ralts.

En este momento nos encontramos con la oficial Jenny la cual se encontraba ayudando a nuestra querida pareja a encontrar al entrenador del pequeño psiquico pero al parecer las noticias que ella tenia no eran nada buena.

Oficial Jenny: _Ash y Lillie, les tengo malas noticias_ \- dijo seriamente.

Lillie: _Diganos Oficial Jenny, sabe algo del entrenador del pequeño Ralts_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Oficial Jenny: _Si_ \- respondio mientras cerraba los ojos _\- Lamentablemente el entrenador de Ralts fue encontrado sin vida provocado por un accidente aereo y esa es la razon por la que encontraron al pequeño Ralts muy mal herido_ \- dijo dejando en shock a nuestra querida pareja.

Ash: _Que mal_ \- dijo sintiendo un poco de lastima por el pokemon de tipo psiquico.

Por otra parte el pequeño pokemon al escuchar lo que decia la oficial Jenny no pudo evitar sentirse triste por lo que empezo a llorar, a lo cual la rubia decide consolarlo.

Lillie: _Ya ya mi pequeño Ralts, no llores, prometo que nunca te dejare_ \- dijo con una voz dulce mientras consolaba al pequeño pokemon.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde la rubia seguia cargando al pequeño Ralts hasta que a la rubia se le ocurrio una gran idea.

Lillie: _Lo he decidido_ \- dijo llamando la atencion de su novio y de la oficial _\- Voy a atrapar al pequeño Ralts -_ dijo muy decidida mientras sacaba una pokeball de su mochila.

El pequeño pokemon estaba muy feliz con su nueva entradora por lo que al ver que la rubia tenia una pokeball en su mano, sin pensarlo 2 veces se dejo atrapar por lo que luego de algunos minutos la pokeball habia dejado de parpadear.

El azabache se sorprendio mucho y a la vez se puso nostalgico ya que de era la misma manera con la cual atrapo a su Greninja cuando este aun era un Frokie.

La rubia muy alegre recogio la pokeball de su nuevo pokemon y con una sonrisa la levanto.

Lillie: _Siiii, atrape a mi primer pokemon_ \- dijo muy feliz de su nuevo pokemon.

Por otra parte la pequeña Vulpix era la que se encontraba muy feliz de saber que tiene un nuevo amigo con quien jugar.

Oficial Jenny: _Excelente idea has tenido Lillie, ya que es preferible que en este tipo de casos un entrenador atrape al pokemon a que esten abandonados_ \- respondio con un tono alegre a la rubia.

Lillie: _Tiene razon oficial_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Bueno ya se esta atardeciendo, sera mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino_ \- dijo con un tono motivador.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Habian pasado una hora en donde nuestra querida pareja se encontraba caminando rumbo a la Jungla Umbria, por lo que al ver que se estaba empezando a anochecer, lograron llegar a un centro pokemon para pasar la noche, por lo que ambos entrenadores liberaron a sus pokemones para que pudieran descansar mientras que ellos salieron al jardin para poder ver las estrellas.

Ash: _Que emocion saber que atrapastes a tu primer pokemon_ \- le dijo muy alegre a su novia.

Lillie: _Tienes razon amor_ \- respondio con un tono alegre a su novio.

Ash: _Aunque sabes algo, al ver como cargabas al pequeño Ralts senti como si estubieras cargando a nuestro bebe_ \- dijo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera muy roja.

Lillie: _Acaso tu crees eso Ashy_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Si, solo dime algo amor, como te imaginas nuestro futuro_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia.

Lillie: _Me imagino a ti como mi esposo, en una casa muy tranquila, con una personita muy especial que nos dicen mama y papa_ \- le respondio con un tono alegre al azabache.

Ash: _Vaya amor, no se como adivinas pero ese es el futuro que deseo tanto contigo -_ dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a la rubia.

Lillie: _Gracias Ashy, gracias por estar contigo, estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores que he tenido, ya que has llenado el vacio que mi hermano Gladio y mi madre Lusamine dejaron cuando se fueron_ \- dijo viendo de manera dulce al azabache.

Ash: _Al contrario amor, gracias a ti por ayudarme a olvidar a la persona que destruyo mi corazon, por ser mi luz, mi angel y mi todo, no me arrepiendo de haberte conocido_ \- respondio con un tono dulce mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia para terminarlos de unirlos en un calido beso lleno de amor.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿En que creen que Ralts llegue a evolucionar (Gardevoir o Gallade)?**

 **¿Que sorpresas tendran nuestra querida pareja en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿Se cumplira el deseo de Ash y Lillie (Ignoren el prologo, el primer capitulo y los adelantos)?**

 **¿Ash lograra ganar sus desafios?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado, por lo que estoy muy agradecidos con todos de que les gusten y que lo comenten, por lo que antes de irme solo les dare algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Bueno, en primer lugar el nombre de este capitulo se refiere en la manera en como Lillie logra atrapar a su primer pokemon siendo una de las pocas veces en que alguien atrapa a un pokemon sin tener una batalla con el o de tener que debilitarlo, en segundo Alain en este capitulo no queda en coma ya que como ustedes sabran el quedara en coma por un ajuste de cuentas entre Kalm y Red y en tercer lugar antes del capitulo lemon se desarrollara la primera liga pokemon de Alola ya que despues de algunos acontecimientos de esto se desarrollara el capitulo en donde Ash se vuelve el campeon de Alola.**

 **Por lo que espero sus compresiones y sin nada mas que decirles nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 12: Desafios De Sorpesa".**_


	13. Desafios De Sorpesa

**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo mas para mi historia y tambien luego de ver algunos comentarios de mi capitulo anterior se me ocurrio una idea pero no pienso decir nada ya que los cambios los van a ir viendo en los capitulos, haci que sin nada mas ue decir los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: _Si, solo dime algo amor, como te imaginas nuestro futuro_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la rubia.

Lillie: _Me imagino a ti como mi esposo, en una casa muy tranquila, con una personita muy especial que nos dicen mama y papa_ \- le respondio con un tono alegre al azabache.

Ash: _Vaya amor, no se como adivinas pero ese es el futuro que deseo tanto contigo -_ dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a la rubia.

Lillie: _Gracias Ashy, gracias por estar contigo, estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores que he tenido, ya que has llenado el vacio que mi hermano Gladio y mi madre Lusamine dejaron cuando se fueron_ \- dijo viendo de manera dulce al azabache.

Ash: _Al contrario amor, gracias a ti por ayudarme a olvidar a la persona que destruyo mi corazon, por ser mi luz, mi angel y mi todo, no me arrepiendo de haberte conocido_ \- respondio con un tono dulce mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia para terminarlos de unirlos en un calido beso lleno de amor.

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Desafios De Sorpesa.**

Habian pasado varios dias en el cual nuestra uerida peli rubia de ojos verdes habia atrapado al pequeño ralts, por lo que ambos entrenadores continuaron con el recorrido insular de la region de Alola.

Ya nuestro querido habia ganado 3 desafios por lo que se encontraba en la busquedade los demas desafios con el objetivo de obtener los cristales restantes para poder participar en la primera liga pokemon de Alola que se estara celebrando dentro de unos meses.

El azabache se encontraba cargando a la rubia estilo princesa mientras seguian con su camino ya que ambos estaban algos juguetones.

Ash: _Mi princesa dorada, quiere que la siga cargando_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad de un modo jugueton a la rubia.

Lillie: _Siii mi principe azul_ \- le respondio de modo cariñosa al azabache.

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa tierna y sin poder evitarlo unieron sus labios en un calido beso el cual transmitia amor, sentimientos y la union de nuestra querida pareja.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, el azabache bajo a la rubia y este se poso detras de ella para abrazarla y de esta manera llegaron a la Jungla Umbria para que el azabache pudiera tener su cuarto desafio, por lo que procedieron a entrar para buscar al capitan de la Isla.

Ash: _Alola, vengo por el desafio de la Jungla Umbria_ \- dijo motivado.

Lillie: _Hay alguien ahi_ \- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

En eso una voz femenina se sorprendio y con gusto decidio atender a la pareja.

¿?: _Ash, Lillie, son ustedes_ \- les pregunto emocionada haciendo que el azabache y la rubia se confundieran mucho.

Ash: _Perdonnn_ \- dijo muy confundido.

En ese momento podemos ver a una peli verde la cual salia a donde la pareja se encontraba el azabache acompañada de un peli negro, por lo que nuestra querida pareja al ver a los dos se sorprendieron.

Ash: _Mallow, eres tu_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Mallow: _Si Ash_ \- respondio muy alegre.

Lillie: _Y veo que te acompaña Kalm_ \- dijo sorprendida.

Kalm: _Y que les trae por aca_ \- pregunto con curiosidad a la pareja.

Ash: _Vengo por el desafio de la Jungla Umbria_ \- dijo muy emocionado _\- Auque un momento_ \- dijo sorprendido - _Mallow, acaso tu eres la capitana de esta isla_ \- le pregunto sorprendido a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Haci es Ash_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Bueno, dejemos las charlas a un lado, es momento de tener nuestra batalla_ \- dijo muy motivado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde ambos entrenadores se posicionaron para su batalla correspondiente mientras que la rubia miraba a su amado azabache, al cual le daba palabras de aliento y lo apoyaba en sus batallas mientras que el peli negro hizo de referi.

Kalm: _Bueno, estan listos_ \- dijo viendo a los 2.

Mallow: _Lista_ \- respondio de manera motivadora.

Ash: _Listo_ \- dijo muy decidido.

Kalm: _Comiencen_ \- dijo dando inicio a la batalla.

Mallow: _Vamos Steenee_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo planta.

Ash: _Muy bien, ve Littlen_ \- dijo sacando con motivacion a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

En ese momento ambos estaban viendose con una mirada retadora por ver quien logra ganar la batalla.

 **Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta/Kanto:**

Podemos ver a una castaña la cual estaba muy enfadada debido a la presencia de una mujer peli azul siendo su ex amiga de la infancia al igual la madre de uno de los que traicionaron a su hijo, por lo que la esta confrontando.

Delia: _QUE DERECHO TIENES DE VENIRME A BUSCAR A MI CASA JOHANNA_ \- dijo muy molesta mientras la confrontraba.

Johanna: _Oye amiga, tranquilizate_ \- dijo muy tranquilamente.

Delia: _AMIGA, AMIGA, TU Y YO NUNCA FUIMOS AMIGAS, A PARTE UNA AMIGA TE TRAICIONA ACOSTANDOTE CON TU NOVIO EN AQUEL ENTONCES_ \- dijo muy molesta puesto a que no queria la presencia de la peli azul.

Johanna: _Pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, a demas acepto que me equivoque cuando me acoste con Giovanni, pero puedes olvidar eso por el amor de Dios y volver a comenzar con nuestra amistad_ \- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Delia: _JAJAJAJAJAJA SI CLARO, PARA TI ES MUY FACIL OLVIDAR, PERO NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRI QUE MI PROPIA AMIGA ME TRAIONARA DE ESTA MANERA Y TAMBIEN QUISISTES METERTE CON SATOSHI PERO POR FORTUNA MI MARIDO NO CAYO EN TU TRAMPA_ \- respondio mientras se empezaba a tranquilizar.

Johanna: _Ya hombre, no me perdonar por eso y dejar todo atras y que recuperemos el tiempo perdido_ \- le dijo viendola a los ojos.

Delia: _NOOOOO, ES MAS TE ODIOOOOO_ \- dijo haciendo que la peli azul se impactara _\- TE ODIOOOO PORQUE TU HIJA TRAICIONO DE LA PEOR FORMA A MI HIJO Y CASI MUERE POR CULPA DE ELLA_ \- dijo haciendo que se le bajaran los animos a la peli azul.

Johanna: _Perdoname Delia, no quise hacerlo y tambien no se le que ocurrio a Dawn para que traionara de esa manera a Ash_ \- dijo en suplica a la castaña.

Delia: _SABES QUE, VETE A LA MIERDA, LARGATE DE MI CASA Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, OISTESSSSSSSSSSS_ \- dijo muy enfadada mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a la peli azul.

Mientras que la castaña se tranquilizaba luego de la amarga visita hacia su casa, regresamos a la region de Alola, en la Jungla Umbria, en donde podemos ver la batalla de nuestro querido azabache y de la peli verde, la cual se estaba poniendo mas intensa ya que ambos entrenadores lo estaban dando con todo, por lo que a la peli verde solo le quedaba un pokemon siendo Steenee ya que durante el encuentro guardo a este pokemon y lucho con Phantump y Shiinotic los cuales fueron debilitados por el Littlen del azabache y su Pikachu.

Ash: _Vamos Rockruff no te rindas_ \- dijo motivando a su pokemon.

Mallow: _Steenee usa hoja afilada_ \- dijo decidida.

Ash: _Rockruff contrataca con Tumba Rocas_ \- ordeno a su pokemon de tipo roca.

Ambos ataques impactaron haciendo que una gran explosion se creara en el campo con una gran nube de polvo.

Luego de algunos minutos la gran nubre de polvo desaparecio en donde podemos ver a ambos pokemones de pie pero muy cansados, por lo que el azabache al recordarse que uno de sus cristales Z son compatibles con su pokemon de tipo roca decide utilizarlo.

Ash: _Excelente batalla me distes Mallow, estoy orgulloso de eso pero creo que es momento de terminar aqui_ \- dijo mientras cambiaba en su pulsera Z el cristal _\- Ahora Rockruff es el momento de utilizar el poder de los movimientos Z_ \- dijo mientras se posicionaba con su pokemon.

Luego de lagunos minutos que el azabache termino de realizar los movimientos correspondientes por lo que estaba listo para dar el ataque decibo.

Ash: _Ahora Rockruff Carrera Arrolladora_ \- dijo ordenando a su pokemon de tipo roca.

El pokemon de tipo rocka empezo a realizar los ataques que su entrenador le ordeno cosa que tenia preocupada a la peli verde.

Mallow: _Steenee_ \- dijo preocupada al ver como su pokemon recibia el ataque puesto a que ningun entrenador puede parar el movimiento Z incluso si tienen un pokemon mega evolucionado no importando el tipo que sea.

El impacto pego sobre el pokemon dejando a la tipo planta debilitada mientras que el pokemon en forma de cachorro estaba algo cansado.

Kalm: _Steenee ya no puede continuar, eso significa que el retador Ash Ketchum gana el desafio_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador del encuentro.

El azabache estaba muy contento luego de ganar su cuarto desafio, por lo que felicito al pokemon de tipo roca.

Ash: _Bien hecho Rockruff_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al pokemon el cual con una sonria le mostraba su afecto a su pokemon.

En ese momento la rubia llego a abrazarlo ya que a ella le gustaba ver feliz a su novio.

Lillie: _Felicidades Ashy_ \- dijo abrazando al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias Blody_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a la felicitacion de su novia por lo que le dio un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido por ella _\- Bueno, es hora de ir a recibir mi nuevo cristal Z_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a la rubia.

En ese momento el azabache se acerco a la peli verde el cual le hizo entrega de un cristal Z como prueba que supero el desafio.

Mallow: _Felicidades Ash, por haber ganado este desafio te hacer acreedor de Fitostal Z_ \- dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias_ \- respondio muy feliz al recibir su quinto cristal Z.

Kalm: _Bueno Ash, ahora a donde vas_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ash: _Me voy al area volcanica del Wela_ \- respondio con motivacion el azabache.

Kalm: _Buena Suerte_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Lillie: _Bueno Ashy, sera mejor irnos antes que se atardesca_ \- dijo con un tono dulce a su novio.

Ash: _Tienes razon Blody_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a su novia.

Mallow: _Buena suerte_ \- dijo a la pareja luego de que se despidieran de ellos.

 **Al Dia Siguiente:**

Luego de pasar la noche en el centro pokemon el cual se encuentra cerca del Area Volcanica del Wela, podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache llevaba cargada a la rubia estilo princesa ya que ambos estan acostumbrados a estar muy juguetones mientras llegan a una isla o a un lugar.

Lillie: _Ashy, no me sueltes_ \- dijo de manera juguetona al azabache.

Ash: _Nunca mi hermosa Blody, nunca te soltare ya que tu solo eres mia y de nadie mas_ \- respondio en modo jugueton el azabache.

Lillie: _Y to solo mio eres y no permitire que ninguna mujer te toque_ \- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona al azabache.

Ash: _Te amo Lillie Aether_ \- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su novia.

Lillie: _Y yo mas mi hermoso Ash Ketchum_ \- respondio mientras termino de unir sus labios con los del azabache en un dulce y tierno beso.

Luego de varios minutos ambos entrenadores llegaron al Area Volcanica del Wela para el siguiente desafio de nuestro querido azabache.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, al igual que en varias ocasiones nuestro querido azabache bajo a la rubia para proceder a entrar.

Ash: _Alola, hay alguien ahi_ \- pregunto con curiosidad viendo a todos lados.

En ese momento ambos entrenadores escucharon una vos muy conocida.

¿?: _Ash, Lillie, son ustedes_ \- le pregunto esa voz conocida a nuestra querida pareja.

Ambos al voltear a ver se sorprendieron mucho puesto a que se trataba de su compañero de clases de la escuela pokemon.

Ash: _Kiawe eres tu_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido al moreno.

Kiawe: _Haci es Ash_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Y que los trae por aqui_ \- le pregunto muy sorprendido a la pareja.

Lillie: _Venimos al desafio de mi Ashy_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa al moreno.

Kiawe: _Ya veo_ \- dijo algo sarcastico _\- Supongo que vienes a retar al capitan del volcan, no es asi Ash_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica viendo al azabache.

Ash: _Claro amigo_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Un momento Kiawe, acaso tu eress_ \- no pudo terminar de decir debido a que estaba muy sorprendido.

Kiawe: _Asi es Ash, yo soy el capitan del Area Volcanica del Wela_ \- respondio sorprendiendo mucho al azabache.

Ash: _Wooooow_ \- respondio muy sorprendido.

Kiawe: _Bueno Ash, dejemos un rato la amistad a un lado y a lo que has venido_ \- le dijo con una mirada retadora a la cual el azabache acepta el desafio.

Pasaron algunos minutos en las cuales nuestro querido azabache y el capital del area volcanica se pusieron en posicion de lucha mientras que la rubia volvio a ser de renferi.

Lillie: _Listos_ \- les pregunto viendo a ambos entrenadores los cuales respondienron con el gesto _\- Muy bien, comiencen_ \- dijo dando inicio a la batalla.

Kiawe: _Fletchinder sal_ \- dijo sacando a su pokemon de tipo volador.

Ash: _Woooow tienes un Fletchinder, casi igual al que yo atrape en Kalos_ \- dijo sorprendido y algo nostalgico al recordar el dia en que atrapo al pokemon de tipo volador _\- Bueno, sal Rowlet_ \- dijo motivado llamando a su pokemon de tipo planta.

 **Mientras tanto en Kalos:**

Podemos ver en Ciudad Luminalia, especificamente en un escenario en donde realizan performers pokemon en donde la presidenta de las presentaciones pokemon y la actual reina de Kalos Aria estaban muy enfadadas con cierta peli miel luego de que se enteraran de la manera en como traiciono al azabache.

Palermo: _ERES UNA BASTARDA HIJA DE PUTA_ \- le grito muy enfadada a la peli miel.

Aria: _NO PUEDO CREERLO, LUEGO QUE ASH HIZO MUCHO POR TI HACI LE PAGAS DE ESA MANERA, ME DAS LASTIMA_ \- dijo en la misma actitud que la señora.

La peli miel solo tenia la cabeza agachada, puesto a que nunca se imagino que por una aventura terminaria perdiendo casi todo.

Palermo: _ESTO YA NO PUEDE SEGUIR PASANDO SERENA, SABES ALGO, OLVIDALO_ \- dijo mientras se empezaba a tranquilizar _\- SE TE PROHIBE VOLVER A PARTICIPAR EN CUALQUIER PRESENTACION POKEMON A CUALUIER REGION A LA QUE VAYAS_ \- dijo dejando en shock a la peli miel.

Pensamientos de Serena: _Me... lo merezco... soy una estupida... no debi... acostarme con Alain... lo perdi todo... hasta mi madre me hecho de la casa... ya no tengo donde vivir_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la peli miel mientras empezaba a derramar varias lagrimas de arrepentimiento puesto a que realmente lo estaba luego de lo que hizo con Alain.

 **Volviendo a Alola:**

Podemos ver en el area volcanica al moreno el cual estaba combatiendo con el azabache en donde ambos en este momento solo tenian a un pokemon disponible siendo Turtonator quien tenia una batalla muy reñida contra el pikachu de nuestro querido azabache.

Kiawe: _Turtonator ataca a Pikachu con proteccion_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de tipo fuego.

Ash: _Pikachu esquivalo y contrataca con amago_ \- dijoh a su pokemon de tipo electrico contratacar contra el pokemon rival.

Ambos ataques impactaron en si creando una explosion, por lo que luego de algunos minutos ambos pokemones no se rendian y seguian peleando, por lo que el azabache al ver que el moreno tenia ventaja en la batalla, solo cerro los ojos y se recordo del dia en que Tapu Koko le entrego su pulsera Z.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Ahora lo estoy comprendiendo_ \- dijo de manera muy razonable el azabache _\- Si Tapu Koko me dio la pulsera Z fue para ayudarme a superar mi maxima prueba ya que cada desafio al que voy se hace cada vez mas dificil_ \- dijo de manera razonable mientras miraba su pulsera Z.

Luego de algunos minutos de reflexionar, nuestro querido azabache estaba muy decidido a hacer lo que sea para lograr alcanzar sus sueños no importando los obstaculos que el destino le imponga.

Ash: _Bueno Kiawe, esta ha sido una de las mejores batallas que he tenido pero creo que llego el momento de terminar con esto_ \- dijo muy decidido mientras se posicionaba con pikachu y activaba su pulsera Z _\- Ahora Pikachu, es momento de demostrar lo fuertes que nos estamos volviendo cada vez mas_ \- dijo muy motivado mientras se posicionaba.

En ese momento nuestro querido azabache y el pokemon electrico empezaron a realizar el movimiento Z, por lo que tanto el moreno como la rubia sabian perfectamente lo que el azabache estaba realizando.

Una vez el azabache termino de realizar aquellos pasos, estaba listo para utilizar aquel poder, ya que era ahora o nunca.

Ash: _AHORA PIKACHU UTILIZA TU GIRAVOLTEO DESTRUCTOR_ \- dijo ordenandole al tipo electrico atacar.

El pokemon electrico procede a mandar el ataque que le ordeno el azabache por lo que el moreno no tenia tiempo de contratacar con su movimiento Z.

Kiawe: _Turtonator nooooooo_ \- dijo muy preocupado mientras miraba como su pokemon de tipo fuego recibia el ataque.

Luego de algunos minutos el tipo electrico lanzo un potente ataque en contra del tipo fuego creando una gran nube de polvo, por lo que tanto el azabache como el moreno querian ver cual fue el resultado del encuentro, por lo que luego de algunos minutos la gran nube de polvo se disperso en donde podemos ver al pokemon electrico algo cansado mientras que el pokemon de tipo fuego estaba debilitado en el suelo.

Lillie: _Turtonator ya no puede continuar, por lo que significa que el retador Ash Ketchum gana este desafio_ \- dijo la rubia anunciando al ganador.

Nuestro querido azabache estaba muy feliz de ganar su quinto desafio insular, por lo que procedio a felicitar a sus pokemones por el excelente trabajo que estan realizando dia a dia.

Ash: _Felicitaciones chicos, excelente trabajo estan realizando_ \- dijo muy alegre mientras felicitaba a todos sus pokemones por el excelente esfuerzo que estan realizando.

Luego de algunos minutos el moreno se acerco al azabache para felicitarlo y hacerle entrega del pirostal Z a nuestro querido azabache.

Kiawe: _Felicidades Ash, te haces ganador del Pirostal Z_ \- dijo mientras se la entregaba al azabache.

Ash: _Woooow, gracias amigo_ \- dijo agradeciendole al moreno.

Kiawe: _De nada amigo_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa _\- Por cierto como te esta llendo en el recorrido insular_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo.

Ash: _Excelente, ya que con este es el quinto cristal que gano en los desafios pero tengo 6 cristales contando con el que Tapu Koko me dio_ \- dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Kiawe: _Bueno amigo, me alegro mucho tus logros, nos vemos_ \- dijo despidiendose el azabache.

Luego de algunos minutos la rubia se le acerco al azabache para ver a donde van ahora.

Lillie: _Y bien Ashy, a donde vamos ahora_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Nuestra siguiente parada es la Colina Saltagua_ \- dijo mientras revisaba la aplicacion del Rotondex.

Lillie: _Bueno, pero antes hagamos una parada a la playa, ya que no caeria mal un pequeño descanso_ \- dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon mi amor ya que tambien si quiero ganar tengo que estar relajado, a parte en vez de cuando no caeria mal desestrezarse un poco_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a su novia.

Lillie: _Vayamos_ \- respondio con un tono alegre al azabache.

Ambos se fueron abrazados mientras la rubia reposaba un poco su cabeza en el pecho del azabache mientras se dirigian a la playa.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Que sucedera con nuestra querida pareja en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿Los sorprendi con los capitanes de las islas a las cuales Ash Reto?**

 **¿Cual es su punto de vista con la historia hasta el momento?**

 **¿Evolucionara algunos de los pokemones de Ash?**

* * *

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado, por lo que antes de irme dare algunas aclaraciones.**

 **En primer lugar en esta historia Ash enfrentara a todos los capitanes de Alola por lo que decidi basarme en el video juego en donde Mallow, Kiawe, Lana y Chris son tambien capitanes, en segundo lugar la mayoria de batallas las estoy tratando de hacer resumidas debido a que todavia se me dificulta escribir batallas y en tercer lugar con el sufrimiento de Serena eso es apenas el principio del karma.**

 **Por lo que esas serian mis aclaraciones y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 13: Un Dia En La Playa"**_ **, hasta luego** _ **.**_


	14. Un Dia En La Playa

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, lamento mucho la demora en estas dos semanas que no actualice pero como lo comentaba en mi muro he tenido mucho trabajo y esos dias he llegado sin ganas de hacer nada, por lo que espero me puedan comprender y tambien voy a organizar mis historias como las voy a publicar, tambien tengo en mente trabajar con nuevos proyectos y nuevos tramas sin olvidar "Segunda Oportunidad De Volver A Ser Feliz" ya que estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo de esta historia, por lo que solo le suplico que me den paciencia para poder actualizar, haci que sin nada mas que decirles mejor los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Ash: Nuestra siguiente parada es la Colina Saltagua - dijo mientras revisaba la aplicacion del Rotondex.

Lillie: Bueno, pero antes hagamos una parada a la playa, ya que no caeria mal un pequeño descanso - dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: Tienes razon mi amor ya que tambien si quiero ganar tengo que estar relajado, a parte en vez de cuando no caeria mal desestrezarse un poco - dijo con una sonrisa a su novia.

Lillie: Vayamos - respondio con un tono alegre al azabache.

Ambos se fueron abrazados mientras la rubia reposaba un poco su cabeza en el pecho del azabache mientras se dirigian a la playa.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Un Dia En La Playa.**

Habian pasado algunas semanas desde que nuestra querida pareja comenzo con su aventura pokemon en el recorrido insular, por lo que nuestro querido azabache ya tenia consigo 6 cristales Z los cuales le servian como medallas para poder participar en la primera liga pokemon que se esta celebrando en la region de Alola.

Han sido dias muy agitados para nuestra querida pareja ya que no han parado de ir a desafiar a los Kahunas de la region, por lo que decidieron darse un dia libre y que mejor que en la playa, por lo que ambos no lo pensaron 2 veces y decidieron ir a desestrezarse un poco.

Lillie: _Vaya amor, esto sera muy divertido_ \- dijo con un tono jugueton mientras era abrazada por su novio.

Ash: _Tienes razon mi preciosa_ \- dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en la frente.

Lillie: _Y por cierto Ashy, cuantos desafios te quedan_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su novio.

Ash: _Aproximadamente como 6 desafios pero parece que en esta region hay muchas sorpresas_ \- le dijo con un tono determinante.

Lillie: _Pero recuerda en algo, siempre te apoyare pase lo que pase y nunca te abandonare_ \- le dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Ash: _Esa es la razon por la que te amo_ \- respondio con una sonrisa tierna para posteriormente unir sus labios con los de la rubia en un calido beso.

Luego de que nuestra querida pareja se terminara de besarse, siguieron su camino hacia la playa mientras que podemos ver a Pikachu y a Vulphix los cuales jugaban muy tiernamente.

 **(Traductor Pokemon para esta escena)**

Vulphix: _No no no pikachu... me haces... jajajajajajajajaja... pikachu..._ \- dijo entre risas puesto a que el tipo electrico le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Pikachu: _Te gusta dime?_ \- le dijo con un tono jugueton a la tipo hielo.

Vulphix: _Ahora me toca a mi_ \- dijo con un tono jugueton mientras se le lanzaba al tipo electrico.

Pikachu: _No... no... Vulphix... deten... jajajajajajaja... te_ \- reia por las cosquillas que la tipo hielo le hacia.

 **(Volviendo a la realidad)**

Los pokemones de ambos entrenadores seguian jugando hasta que en un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos por lo que pasaron algunos minutos y sin poder evitarlo mas acercaron sus labios poco a poco hasta unirlos en un calido beso.

Nuestra querida pareja se volteo por algunos segundo y al ver aquella escena se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo que sus pokemones hacian.

Lillie: _Mira Ash_ \- le dijo a su novio sorprendida mientras señalaba a su pokemon y al de su novio.

Ash: _Acaso Shiron y Pikachu estan_ \- no termino de decir ya que la rubia lo habia interrumpido.

Lilie: _Si Ash_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Woooow no se que decir, bien dice aquel dicho de tal entrenador tal pokemon_ \- respondio muy sorprendido.

Lillie: _Tienes razon Ashy_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a su novio _\- Sera mejor que vayamos a la playa_ \- dijo muy decidida.

Ash: _Tienes razon, vayamos_ \- dijo motivado.

 **Una Hora Despues:**

Habia pasado una hora en la cual nuestra querida pareja habian llegado a la playa, por lo que en los vestidores ambos se cambiaron de ropa a lo cual tardaron algunos minutos en hacerlo.

Una vez que estaban listos el azabache se encontraba con unas bermudas negras, por lo que se dispuso a hecharse bloueador, por lo que al ver a la rubia, se sonrojo mucho ya que para el su rubia se miraba muy hermosa con ese traje de baño.

Lillie: _Y bien Ashy, como me veo_ \- le pregunto con una sonrisa a su novio.

Ash: _Wooooooow amor, te ves muy hermosa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras

Lillie: _Gracias Amor_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a su novio.

Ash: _Muy bien amor, no perdamos tiempo y divirtamonos_ \- dijo con una sonrisa motivadora.

Lillie: _Vamos Ashy_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa tierna mientras los 2 iban agarrados de las manos a la playa.

Nuestra querida pareja sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la playa para poder disfrutar de su dia libre en una de las mejores playas de la region de Alola.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Kanto**

Podemos ver a un joven de cabellera castaña el cual hace algunos dias se regreso de la region de Alola por algunas investigaciones que esta realizando, por lo que se encontraba revisando el informe del diagnostico de la mega evolucion y de los movimientos Z, por lo que al recordar algunas de sus antiguas aventuras y de la que esta viviendo reciente se puso algo nostalgico.

Pensamientos de Gary: _Vaya, la verdad es que amo ser investigador Pokemon pero realmente extraño volver a viajar y tener nuevas experiencias_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el castaño.

En ese momento el profesor Oak habia llegado en compañia de una castaña, por lo que el castaño se sorprendio mucho al ver a su abuelo.

Gary: _Abuelo, que sorpresa_ \- dijo con una sonrisa al profesor _\- Y quien es ella_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

P. Oak: _Gary, ella es Leaf, una de mis nuevas asistentes_ \- dijo sorprendiendo mucho al castaño.

Gary: _Woooooow_ \- dijo muy sorprendido _\- Un momento, que paso con el imbecil de Tracey_ \- le pregunto algo serio.

P. Oak: _Desde que descubri la traicion de esos desgraciados hacia Ash, decidi despedirlo_ \- dijo muy seriamente.

Gary: _Se lo tenia merecido por lastimar a mi mejor amigo_ \- dijo algo satisfecho.

P. Oak: _Bueno, dejando ese tema aun lado, Leaf el es mi nieto Gary_ \- dijo presentando a la castaña.

Leaf: _Mucho gusto Gary_ \- le dijo saludando al castaño.

Gary: _El gusto es mio Leaf_ \- respondio con una sonrisa al saludo de la castaña.

En ese momento el castaño no podia evitar de ver a la castaña, puesto a que era muy hermosa y tambien de la nada empezo a sentir algo por ella.

Pensamientos de Gary: _Vaya, Leaf es muy hermosa, pero que estas diciendo Gary, apenas la conocistes y ya te estas empezando a enamorar de ella, tranquilo, hay que conocerla poco a poco_ \- eran los pensamientos que el azabache tenia con su conciencia.

Mientras que la castaña tambien sentia algo al ver al castaño, puesto a que ella empezo a sentir algo por el.

Pensamientos de Leaf: _Woooow, Gary es muy lindo, espero poder conocerlo mas, tener nuevas experiencias con el y nuevas aventuras_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia la castaña al ver al castaño.

Por otra parte el profesor Oak tenia una sonrisa, puesto a que ya sabia lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pensamientos del profesor Oak: _Jejejejejejejejeje nunca habia visto a mi nieto muy enamorado y apenas la conocio jejejejejeje, pero bueno, sera mejor esperar con el tiempo que va a pasar con estos dos, solo espero Gary que no te duermas y sigas el ejemplo de Ash con Lillie_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia el profesor Oak mientras regresaba a realizar sus actividades cotidianas.

 **Mientras Tanto En Alola:**

Podemos observar a nuestra querida pareja, la cual jugaba en la playa, en donde ambos jugaban en las olas, hacian castillos de arena, entre otras actividades, por lo que ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien, ya que el ambiente que ambos tenian en la playa era muy tranquilo y lo mejor es que no habia nadie que los pudiera estar fastidiando, por lo que ambos estaban disfrutando y se estaban divirtiendo.

Ash: _Ahora si Blody_ \- dijo con un tono jugueton mientras miraba de manera divertida a la rubia.

Lillie: _Ash, no no Ash, noooooo jajajajajajaja_ \- dijo entre risas puesto a que su amado azabache le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Ash: _Te gusta, ehhhh_ \- dijo con un tono muy divertido.

Lillie: _Para Ash, jajajajajajajajajajaja no Ashh_ \- seguia riendo por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo el azabache.

El azabache seguia haciendole cosquillas a la rubia, por lo que de un momento a otro cuando vio la rubia se le abalanzo encima al azabache y con su boca empezo a llenarle el rostro de besos.

Ash: _Ahhhhh Lillie jejejejejeje_ \- respondio con una voz divertida puesto a que la rubia lo besaba como si se tratara de mujeres besando a un idolo.

Habia pasado media hora en la cual nuestra querida pareja se divertida mucho, por lo que la rubia se recosto en la arena mientras que el azabache se recosto encima de ella, por lo que no pudieron evitar verse mas a los ojos y poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios a los del otro para darse un apasionado beso mientras ambos se abrazaban **(No hay lemon en esta escena para el que me quiera insistir)**

Varios minutos nuestra querida pareja se besaba por lo que la falta de oxigeno se apodero de los dos y ambos por la falta de oxigeno decidieron separarse del beso, por lo que ambos cambian de posiciones y la rubia se recuesta en el pecho del azabache y lo abraza muy tiernamente.

Lillie: _Mi amor_ \- dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Ash: _Sabes algo amor, siendote sincero de todos los viajes que he tenido este es el mejor viaje que estoy teniendo porque nunca nadie me habia apoyado de esa manera a excepcion de unos amigos de la region de Kalos, que a pesar de todos ellos fueron los unicos que me apoyaron a pesar de que perdi la liga pokemon y de la traicion de esa mujer_ \- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Lillie: _Haci Ashy_ \- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Ash: _Si mi amor, ya que tengo a mi lado a la persona mas especial en mi vida y a la cual amo con toda mi alma_ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba de manera muy tierna.

Lillie: _Yo igual te amo Ashy, ya que tu eres muy especial para mi, ya que me haces olvidar todos los problemas familiares que he tenido_ \- dijo al sentir el calor de su amado azabache.

Ash: _Mi Lillie_ \- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Lillie: _Ashy_ \- respondio con un tono alegre mientras seria recostado en el pecho de su amado azabache.

 **Mientras Tanto En Un Lugar Desconocido:**

Nos encontramos en una guarida ultra secreta en donde podemos ver a un señor de cabellera azabache, de piel morena y ojos de color abellana al igual que un señor de cabellera rubia, de ojos verdes, los cuales se encontraban apreendidos por varios sujetos desconocidos.

¿?: _Y pensar que luego de 20 años ustedes han sido nuestros esclavos_ \- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa siniestrica.

¿?: _Eso es lo que se merecen ustedes dos pendejos de mierda al quitarnos a Delia y Lusamine_ \- dijo el otro sujeto mientras agarraba un bate que tenia a la par de un mueble.

¿?: _Y pensar que a tu hijo Ash lo traicionaron y casi muere jajajajajajajaja_ \- respondio para luego golpear con el bate al azabache.

¿?: _Tampoco creas que tu te salvas, ya que tu esposa nos ha estado jodiendo la vida con su estupida fundacion y ya sabemos con quien pagar_ \- dijo el otro sujeto mientras golpeaba al señor de cabellera rubia _\- AHORA VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO YA QUE POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS ARRUINARON MIS PLANES_ \- dijo muy furioso el sujeto mientras volvia a golpear al rubio.

Ambos señores no podian hacer nada por defenderse puesto a que estaban en cautivelio por lo que solo podian resistir a los golpes que los sujetos les daban mientras agachaban la cabeza.

 **Mientras Tanto, regresando a Alola:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en donde nuestra querida pareja se encontraba disfrutando de su dia libre que estaban teniendo en la playa, por lo que en este momento podemos ver como la rubia tenia del cuello al azabache mientras el azabache la tenia tomada de la cintura ya que los dos estaban besandose con mucho amor.

Lillie: _Mi amor, que vas a hacer cuando termines el recorrido insular_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Voy a participar en la liga pokemon de Alola, ya que por lo que el profesor Kukui nos conto quiero demostrarle a esos imbeciles lo equivocado que estan y que mejor que conquistar la region de Alola_ \- dijo con un tono motivador.

Lillie: _Lo se amor, yo siempre te estare apoyando pase lo que pase y prometo nunca abandonarte ni traicionarte de ninguna manera_ \- le respondio con una tierna sonrisa a su novio.

Ash: _Gracias mi blody, ya que esas palabras de aliento me motivan mas a seguir adelante_ \- respondio mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Nuestra querida pareja estaban abrazados muy tiernamente, por lo que se dieron cuenta que se estaba haciendo de noche, a lo cual ambos se cambiaron de ropa para posteriormente poder hacer una fogata debajo de las estrellas.

Una vez se terminaron de cambiar, fueron a recolectar leña para poder hacer una fogata debajo de las estrellas que iluminaban el anochecer de la playa de la region de Alola.

La rubia tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de nuestro querido azabache mientras que este la estaba abrazando muy tiernamente, por lo que miraban las estrellas que brillaban sobre ellos.

Ash: _Mi amor_ \- dijo muy tiernamente mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Lillie: _Me siento muy bien a tu lado, Ashy_ \- respondio con una sonrisa tierna al azabache.

 **(Musica de fondo para esta parte es Yo Te Voy A Amar de Nsyc)**

Ash: _Gracias mi hermosa Lillie, gracias por estos meses a tu lado, ya que han sido los mejores, ya que contigo, ya que me haces olvidar todo lo que sufri en Kalos y en Kanto, todas las humillaciones que he pasado y las decepciones que he tenido, no se que haria sin ti_ \- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas en sus ojos empezaban a salir.

Lillie: _No Ash, gracias a ti por cuidarme, por estar conmigo, por ayudarme con mi fobia de tocar los pokemones, por estar para mi cuando lo necesito, por hacerme olvidar las humillaciones que mi madre y mi hermano me hacian pasar, por la manera dura en que me trataron y que me despreciaron_ \- dijo sin poder evitar derramar varias lagrimas de sus ojos.

Nuestra querida pareja estaban abrazados, por lo que al ver que nadie estaba cerca de ellos, seguian llorando pero no se tristeza, sino que de felicidad puesto a que estos meses para ambos han sido los mejores que han tenido como pareja puesto a que les hace falta muchas aventuras y muchos momentos por vivir juntos.

Con forme fue pasando el tiempo poco a poco ambos se fueron desahogando, por lo que la rubia se sento en las piernas del azabache mientras este la seguia abrazando de manera muy tierna.

Lilie: _Mi precioso azabache_ \- dio mientras se acurrucaba mas en el pecho del azabache.

Ash: _Mi hermosa rubia_ \- mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

De esa manera pasaron la gran mayoria de la noche juntos, por lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya casi era media noche, por lo que nuestra querida pareja se dio cuenta de la hora por lo que deciden ir al hotel mas cercano para pasar la noche.

Lillie: _Ashy sera mejor que vayamos al hotel para pasar la noche_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Esta bien Blody_ \- respondio con una sonrisa al azabache.

Luego de que ambos recogieran sus cosas, se dispusieron ir al hotel para poder descansar luego de un dia fantastico que ambos tuvieron en la playa.

Ash: _Pero antes Blody, permiteme que te lleve cargada_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Lillie: _Claro Ashy_ \- respondio con un tono alegre a la rubia.

Nuestro querido azabache de esta manera se llevo cargada a la rubia hacia el hotel para que ambos puedan pasar la noche y poder continuar con el recorrido insular al dia siguiente.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Quienes eran los señores que tenian en cautiverio?**

 **¿Quienes seran los proximos Kahumas a los cuales Ash enfrentara?**

 **¿Creen que habra mas tension en los desafios restantes?**

 **¿Quieren ver evolucionar a algunos de los pokemones?**

 **¿Sucedera algo entre Leaf y Gary?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si es un poco corto pero no tenia muchas ideas puesto al estress que tenia de mi trabajo, por lo que los voy a compensar con otro capitulo y un capitulo de Mi Campeon y Un Amor Desde Zero que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Solo aclaro que este capitulo mas que todo se trato como se la pasaron Ash y Lillie en la playa y tambien habran eventos que los van a estar sorprendiendo como por ejemplo en regreso de Lusamine y Gladio, el origen de Hilary, que Ash se corone campeon, en fin son varios capitulos que faltan para llegar a esa parte, haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo** _ **"Capitulo 14: Mas Desafios Sorpresivos",**_ **hasta luego.**


	15. Mas Desafios Sorpresivos

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, aqui va otro capitulo mas de esta historia, por lo que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten para ya que sus comentarios y sus votos me motivan mas a seguir escribiendo y tambien les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le estan dando a esta historia ya que me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo, haci que sin nada mas que decirles los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Lillie: _Ashy sera mejor que vayamos al hotel para pasar la noche_ \- le dijo con una sonrisa al azabache.

Ash: _Esta bien Blody_ \- respondio con una sonrisa al azabache.

Luego de que ambos recogieran sus cosas, se dispusieron ir al hotel para poder descansar luego de un dia fantastico que ambos tuvieron en la playa.

Ash: _Pero antes Blody, permiteme que te lleve cargada_ \- dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Lillie: _Claro Ashy_ \- respondio con un tono alegre a la rubia.

Nuestro querido azabache de esta manera se llevo cargada a la rubia hacia el hotel para que ambos puedan pasar la noche y poder continuar con el recorrido insular al dia siguiente.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Mas Desafios Sorpresivos:**

Al dia siguiente nuestra querida pareja se encontraba en camino para continuar con el recorrido insular para que nuestro querido azabache pudiera seguir retando a los Kahunas restantes de la region de Alola, en estos momentos podemos ver a ambos que iban agarrados de las manos, en camino con destino a la Colina Saltagua.

Lillie: _Bueno Ashy, cuantos desafios te hacen falta que retar_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad la rubia al azabache.

Ash: _No se, talvez 6 desafios pero quiero ver bien contra quienes ya pelie y que cristalez Z ya tengo en mi poder_ \- respondio con una mirada motivadora.

Lillie: _Lo que me sorprende fue ver que Mallow y Kiawe son Kahunas y nunca ellos dos me lo digieron_ \- respondio de manera razonable.

Ash: _Tienes razon Blody, pero sera mejor ir a los lugares a los cuales no hemos ido para realizar los desafios pendientes_ \- respondio con decision el azabache.

Lillie: _Bueno Ashy, sigamos con nuestro camino_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

De esa manera nuestra querida pareja siguio con su camino hacia la Colina Saltagua para el siguiente desafio de nuestro querido azabache.

Practicamente habia pasado un mes desde que nuestro querido azabache habia comenzado con el recorrido insular y habia atrapado varios pokemones por lo que cada vez su camino por entrar a la primera liga pokemon de Alola se aproximaba, por lo que no habia ningun dia en que dejara de entrar para conseguirlo.

Por otra parte la rubia con estas semanas se llevaba mejor con sus dos pokemones y tambien convivia con los pokemones del su novio, por lo que el azabache se sentia muy orgullosa de su novia ya que estaba venciendo su fobio y cada vez convive mas con los pokemones.

Pasaron algunas horas de camino hasta que finalmente ambos habian llegado a la Colina Saltagua, por lo que ambos se acercaron mas para poder encontrar al Kahuna de esta isla y haci poder retar el desafio.

Ash: _Alola, hay alguien ahi_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad el azabache a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Aparentemente era una chica de cabellera azul, por lo que al reconocer la voz del azabache, se sorprendio por lo que de inmediato se volteo a verlo sorprendiendo a la pareja.

¿?: _Ash, Lillie, son ustedes_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la pareja.

Lille: _Lana, eres tu_ \- le pregunto asombrada a la peli azul.

Lana: _Haci es_ \- respondio con una sonrisa a la rubia _\- Supongo que vienes por el desafio, no es haci Ash_ \- le dijo con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Haci es_ \- respondio tranquilamente hasta que reaccion _\- Espera Lana, acaso tu eres la Kahuna de esta isla_ \- le pregunto con curidad.

Lana: _Haci es_ \- respondio asombrando al azabache.

Ash: _Wooooooow_ \- dijo sorprendido.

Lana: _Bueno, sera mejor que iniciemos y no perdamos el tiempo_ \- respondio decisivo.

Ash: _Muy bien_ \- respondio con motivacion a ganar este nuevo desafio.

Mientras que el azabache y la peli azul se preparaban para su batalla, nos enfocamos en la region de Hoenn, en donde podemos ver a un chico de cabellera castaña con un gorro blanco el cual se preparaba para salir.

¿?: _Perfecto, ya tengo todo listo para poder viajar a la region de Alola, Ash, Kalm, Red y Sun se sorprenderan cuando me vean_ \- respondio con una sonrisa el castaño.

En ese momento unas voces llaman al joven de cabellera castaña.

¿?: _Brendan, la comida esta servida_ \- le dijo una mujer la cual llamaba al castaño.

Brendan: _Ya voy mama_ \- le respondio con un tono alegre.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde el castaño bajo de su habitacion para ir al comedor y poder comer antes de viajar.

Mama de Brenda: _Bien hijo, ya tienes todo listo_ \- le pregunto la señora castaña al joven.

Brendan: _Claro mama, ya tengo todo listo, se van a sorprender mis viejos amigos cuando me vuelva a ver_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

Mama de Brendan: _Como fue que te enterastes que tus amigos de la infancia se encuentran en la region_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Brendan: _Pues digamos que llame al profesor Oak para darle un encargo del profesor Birch, por lo que al darle el encargo, pregunte por Ash y Red para saludarlos por lo que el me dijo que se encontraban en estos momentos en Alola realizando un desafio algo raro llamado El Recorrido Insular, por lo que se me ocurrio viajar para darles la sorpresa_ \- dijo muy alegre.

Mama de Brendan: _Vaya hijo, eso es estupendo_ \- respondio con una sonrisa _\- Y bien tu vuelo a que horas sale_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a su hijo.

Brendan: _Dentro de 2 horas, por lo que al terminar de comer me voy a ir al aeropuerto para no llegar tarde_ \- respondio de manera tranquila.

 **Mientras tanto en la region de Unova/Telesia:**

Podemos ver a un joven de cabellera castaña que se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la region, ya que aparentemente estaba esperando a que llamaran para abordar el vuelo con destino hacia la region de Alola, puesto a que queria tener unas vacaciones luego de su victoria en la liga pokemon de Unova.

¿?: _Vaya, esto si que ha sido muy cansado, pero valio la pena, luego de mucho esfuerzo por fin logre ganar la liga pokemon de esta region y que verguenza me dio esa tal Iris que ningun pokemon me pudo debilitar_ \- dijo para si mismo mientras recordaba lo que paso en la fase de grupos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que al castaño le suena su celular por lo que decide responder a la llamada.

¿?: _Hola Hilbert, como estas cielo_ \- le pregunto una mujer joven por el tipo de voz.

Hilbert: _Muy bien amor, por cierto como te esta yendo en la region de Sinnoh_ \- le pregunto a la joven.

¿?: _De maravillas, pero esto de estar lejos de ti no me gusta_ \- dijo algo preocupada.

Hilbert: _Ni a mi pero no te preocupes, pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos_ \- le respondio con una tierna sonrisa a la joven.

En ese momento llamaron para poder abordar el vuelo hacia la region de Alola.

Asesora: _Atencion a todos los pasajeros con destino a la region de Alola, favor de abordar la puerta 169, gracias_ \- dijo anunciando el abordaje.

Hilbert: _Bueno amor, te tengo que dejar ya que tengo que abordar mi vuelo hacia Alola_ \- respondio con un tono algo triste.

¿?: _Lo se pero se que pronto vamos a volver a estar juntos_ \- le respondio con un tono alegre al castaño.

Hilbert: _Te amo_ \- dijo despidiendose de la joven.

¿?: _Yo igual mi hermoso castaño_ \- dijo para luego finalizar a la llamada.

Una vez que finalizo la llamada, el castaño se dirigio a abordar la puerta de su vuelo, por lo muy alegre iba.

Hilbert: _Alola, haya vamos_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

 **Mientras Tanto Volviendo A Alola:**

Podemos ver como el azabache habia derrotado a Chinchou, Shelder y Lanturn de la peli azul, pero al parecer la peli azul le dio mucha batalla a nuestro querido azabache puesto a que habia derrotado a Pikachu, Rockruff y Littlen, por lo que al azabache le quedaba a Rowlet.

Lana: _Te rindes Ash_ \- le pregunto de manera sarcastica al azabache.

Ash: _No, para nada, es aqui cuando mas motivacion tengo_ \- respondio con un tono decisivo y motivado a la peli azul.

Lana: _Ok, entonces demuestralo_ \- respondio con un tono rival.

Ash: _Perfecto, Rowlet ataca con hoja afilada_ \- respondio con un tono motivador a su pokemon.

Lana: _Popplio esquivalo y contrataca con viento hielo_ \- respondio muy decisiva.

Ambos ataques chocaron en si provocando una explosion, por lo que al dispersarse el humo podemos ver que ninguno de los dos pokemones se rendian ya que ambos seguian luchando con todo lo que tenian.

Ash: _Estas bien Rowlet_ \- le pregunto algo preocupado a su pokemon de tipo planta.

El tipo planta solo responde con la cabeza por lo que deciden seguir luchando.

Lana: _Popplio usa tu canto y duerme a Rowlet_ \- dijo a su pokemon.

Ash: _Rowletttttttttt_ \- dijo muy preocupado a su pokemon puesto a que el tipo agua le habia lanzado aquel canto al tipo planta dejandolo bien dormido.

Lana: _Perfecto, ahora Popplio ataca con con doble bofeton_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon de tipo agua.

El tipo agua procedio al ataque por lo que golpeo hasta 5 veces al tipo planta dejandolo no debilitado pero algo debil.

Ash: _Vamos amigo, tu puedes, levantate, sabes que te necesito para poder ganar esta prueba, recuerda "No Te Rindas Hasta El Final"_ \- el pokemon de planta al escuchar la ultima frase que le dijo su entrenador hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, por lo que se caia pero no se rendia.

El azabache solo cerro los ojos puesto a que pensaba que habia perdido la batalla pero fue al contrario ya que al abrirlos pudo ver como su pokemon solo dio un grito y empezo a brillar lo cual lo dejo sorprendido.

Ash: _Rowlet, acaso estas..._ \- no termino de decir puesto a que su asombro era demasiado grande.

Lillie: _Haci es amor, Rowlet esta evolucionando_ \- dijo sorprendida al igual que su novio y su amiga.

Tras varios minutos en que el pokemon de tipo planta termino de evolucionar, el azabache se sorprendio al ver como su pokemon habia cambiado de forma.

Ash: _Woooow Rowlet has evolucionado a Dartrix woooooow esto es asombroso_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

En ese momento aparece la rootomdex para decirle los datos del pokemon recien evolucionado del azabache.

Rootomdex: _Dartrix es sumamente sensible a otras presencias a su alrededor. Por eso es capaz de detectar adversarios incluso a sus espaldas y, sin tan siquiera verlos, lanzarles con sorprendente precisión las plumas afiladas que esconde en sus alas. No solo es capaz de proyectarlas en línea recta, sino que puede doblarlas para alterar su trayectoria._

Una vez que la rootomdex dijo el dato del pokemon recien evolucionado del azabache, este estaba mas motivado a concluir la batalla con su victoria.

Ash: _Listo Dartix_ \- le pregunto al pokemon lechuza el cual respondio con el gesto - _Ahora usa hoja afinada_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon de tipo planta el cual obedecio al ataque.

Lana: _Esquivalo Popplio y usa de nuevo Canto_ \- respondio alarmada.

Ash: _Contrataca con Pajaro osado_ \- ordeno el azabache.

El tipo planta obedecio con el nuevo ataque por lo que contrataco tal como su entrenador se lo ordeno y logro esquivar el ataque.

Lana: _Popplio_ \- dijo algo preocupada por su pokemon de tipo agua.

Ash: _Es nuestra oportunidad, ahora acabalo con Hoja Aguda_ \- dijo ordenandole a su pokemon de tipo planta.

El pokemon de tipo planta realizo el ataque que su entrenador le ordeno, por lo que al realizarlo provoco una gran nube de arena la cual luego de algunos minutos fue dispersada dando como resultado al pokemon de tipo agua debilitado mientras que el pokemon de tipo planta estaba de pie.

Renferi: _Popplio ya no puede continuar, eso significa que el ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum_ \- dijo anunciando al ganador.

El azabache estaba muy orgulloso de sus pokemones, por lo que se dispuso a ir a felicitarlos.

Ash: _Excelente chicos, lo hicieron muy bien_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Lana: _Felicidades Ash_ \- dijo felicitando al azabache _\- Toma, por haber ganado este desafio te haces acreedor de esto_ \- respondio mientras le entregaba al azabache el Hidrostal Z.

Ash: _Wooow, gracias Lana_ \- respondio agradeciendole a la peli azul.

Lana: _Bueno Ash, espero que te vaya bien en las demas islas, suerte_ \- dijo despidiendose del azabache.

Una vez que se despidio de el, nuestra querida pareja siguio con su camino.

Lillie: _Bueno Ashy, ahora a donde vamos_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad al azabache.

Ash: _Nuestro siguiente destino es el Observatorio de Hokulani_ \- dijo motivado.

Lillie: _Perfecto, sera mejor que vayamos_ \- respondio con un tono alegre.

En ese momento nuestra querida pareja empezo su recorrido rumbo al Observatorio de Hokulani para el siguiente desafio de nuestro querido azabache.

 **Horas Despues:**

Habian pasado algunas horas en la cual nuestra querida pareja se dirigio hacia el Observatorio, por lo que luego de varias horas de recorrido, finalmente habian llegado, por lo cual ambos procedieron a entrar.

Lillie: _Alola, hay alguien aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a las personas que miraba a su alrededor

Ash: _Alola_ \- dijo preguntando por alguna persona.

En ese momento un joven de cabellera naranja aparece detras de la pareja, por lo que los saluda.

¿?: _Alola Ash y Lillie_ \- dijo el joven saludando a nuestra querida pareja.

Cuando el azabache y la rubia se voltearon a ver, se sorprendieron mucho al ver joven.

Ash: _Chris, eres tu_ \- le pregunto sorprendido al peli naranaja.

Chris: _Haci es chicos_ \- respondio con una sonria - _Por cierto que los trae por aqui_ \- le pregunto con curiosidad a la pareja.

Lillie: _Venimos por el desafio de Ash_ \- dijo animada.

Chris: _Entonces creo que estan en el lugar indicado_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

Ash: _Supongo que tu eres el Kahuna de esta isla, cierto_ \- le pregunto ya no tan sorprendido como las veces anteriores.

Chris: _Haci es Ash_ \- respondio con un tono tranquilo _\- Que esperamos para realizar la prueba_ \- respondio con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ambos entrenadores se posicionaron en el lado correspondiente para poder realizar su batalla correspondiente.

Chris: _Bueno Ash, estas listo_ \- le pregunto con una mirada desafiante al azabache.

Ash: _Mas que listo_ \- respondio motivado.

Chris: _Entonces no esperemos mas y a luchar_ \- respondio motivado.

Ash: _Entonces que comience la batalla_ \- dijo motivado.

Chris: _Sal al ataque Electivire_ \- dijo sacando al pokemon electrico.

El azabache al ver ese pokemon electrico se recordo de algunas ocasiones cuando combatio contra Paul y contra Gary con ese mismo pokemon rival, por lo que el ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

Ash: _Pikachu, es el momento_ \- dijo muy decidido.

Ambos: _A pelear_ \- digieron muy decididos.

 **Media Hora Despues, Cerca Del Observatorio:**

Podemos ver al castaño quien iba acompañado de la rubia, por lo que ambos iban tomados de las manos, caminando tranquilamente hasta que vieron una batalla la cual les llamo la atencion, haci que decidieron ir a verla, por lo que una vez se acercaron, ambos estaban sorprendidos pero mas el castaño al ver como su hermano combatia contra el Kahuna quien al parecer era tambien compañero de clases.

Red: _Vaya, es mi hermano Ash y al parecer esta enfrentando al Kahuna de esta isla_ \- dijo muy sorprendido.

Yellow: _Woooow que emocionante es_ \- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de su novio.

Red: _Sera mejor que nos acercemos mas a ver como pelea mi hermano_ \- dijo decisivo mientras tomo de las mano a su novia y ambos se acercaron mas a ver la batalla.

 **Regresando A La Batalla:**

Podemos ver como nuestro querido azabache combatia contra el Kahuna de esa Isla, por lo que la batalla cada vez se estaba poniendo muy tensa luego de que ambos debilitaran a 3 de sus pokemones solo quedandose con uno en el campo siendo la batalla definitva.

Chris: _Ahora Electrivire utiliza onda trueno_ \- le ordeno a su pokemon electrico.

Ash: _Pikachu, esquivalo y tambien usa onda trueno_ \- dijo ordenandole el ataque a su pokemon electrico.

El ataque al ser el mismo impacto entre si provocando que chocaran creando una explosion en el campo el cual no afecto a ningun pokemon.

Chris: _Vamos amigo, usa campo electrico_ \- le ordeno al tipo electrico.

Ash: _Vamos, esquivalo y usa gruñido_ \- dijo ordenandole al pokemon electrico.

El pokemon del azabache realizo un ataque el cual povoco que bajara el nivel de ataque del pokemon del peli naranja haciendo que al momento que el raton electrico recibiera el ataque no le afectara en mucho, por lo que para nuestro querido azabache se le estaba dificultando la batalla, por lo que no tubo otro remedio mas que utilizar su arma alternativa.

Pensamientos de Ash: _Vaya, esta batalla si que es muy tensa, casi igual a las que he vivido contra ese imbecil y contra Gary, por lo que no me queda otra opcion que utilizar el movimiento Z_ \- eran los pensamientos que tenia nuestro querido azabache, por lo que decidido se empieza a poner en posicion cosa que el peli naranja pudo notar.

Chris: _Un momento Ash, acaso vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer_ \- le pregunto muy incredulo al azabache.

Ash: _Haci es amigo, ya que te digo algo, en el pasado tuve experiencia peleando contra un Electivire y tengo una meta por alcanzar y a alguien que no pienso decepcionar, por lo que lo voy a dar todo en el campo_ \- dijo mientras cambiaba el cristal Z de su pulsera.

Por otra parte el peli naranja estaba muy sorprendido de su amigo por aquel espiritu que tenia y no se diga de la rubia, ya que estaba muy orgullosa de su amado azabache, que a pesar de todo el dolor que vivio no se a rendido y sigue luchando por conseguir sus sueños y tambien el castaño estaba muy sorprendido y al mismo tiempo muy alegre por la motivacion de su hermano, por lo que el estaba decidido a apoyarlo siempre en todo lo que haga.

Ahora regresando al campo de batalla, podemos ver a nuestro querido azabache estaba realizando los movimientos Z a lo cual sorprendido mucho al castaño al ver como su hermano manejaba tal poder.

Una vez que termino de realizar aquellos movimientos Z, estaba listo para realizar su ataque.

Ash: _Perfecto, ahora pikachu, terminalo con Carrera Arrolladora_ \- dijo ordenandole al raton electrico aquel ataque.

Chris: _ELECTIVIREEEEE_ \- dijo preocupado por su pokemon electrico puesto a que ya no podia hacer nada por contratacar al raton electrico.

El raton electrico fue a gran velocidad por lo que logro darle el ataque al pokemon electrico del Kahuna, por lo que lo mando muy lejos.

Luego de algunos minutos podemos ver al pokemon electrico del peli naranja debilitado en el suelo mientras que el raton electrico se encontraba algo cansado por aquel ataque que utilizo.

El castaño y ambas rubias estaban muy sorprendidos por la gran batalla que el azabache tuvo ya que poco a poco su desempeño estaba mejorando.

El azabache estaba muy feliz ya que logro ganar la batalla, por lo que se dispuso a felicitar a sus pokemones por su lgro mientras que el peli naranja con una sonrisa se dispuso a guardar a su pokemon para luego acercarcele al azabache.

Chris: _Felicitaciones Ash_ \- dijo felicitando al azabache _\- Por haber ganado el desafio, te hago entrega del electrostal, felicidades_ \- dijo el peli naranja mientras le entregaba el cristal Z al azabache.

Ash: _Gracias amigo_ \- dijo agradeciendo a su amigo.

En ese momento el castaño se le acerco a su hermano para poder felicitarlo.

Red: _Woooooooow hermano, que gran batalla_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Red, que haces aqui_ \- le pregunto con un tono curioso.

Red: _Estaba dando un paseo con mi novia Yellow hasta que tu batalla me llamo la atencion_ \- dijo sorprendiendo al azabache.

Ash: _Haci que ya tienes novia_ \- dijo de manera sarcastica.

Red: _Bueno, sera mejor que sigamos nuestro camino Yellow_ \- le dijo a su novia.

Yellow: _Tienes razon Red_ \- le respondio con un tono alegre.

Ash: _Adios hermano, nos vemos luego_ \- dijo despidiendose del castaño.

Lillie: _Felicidades amor_ \- dijo de manera dulce mientras abrazaba al azabache y lo besaba en los labios.

Ash: _Gracias mi vida_ \- dijo correspondiendole el abrazo a su novia.

Lillie: _Bueno Ashy, sera mejor irnos_ \- dijo de manera tierna al azabache.

Ash: _Tienes razon mi Blody_ \- le respondio con una sonrisa a su novia.

Una vez que nuestra querida pareja se despidiera del peli naranja, siguieron con su camino hacia el resto de las islas restantes para que nuestro querido azabache pueda obtener los cristales restantes para poder entrar a la liga pokemon de Alola.

Nuestra querida pareja siguio su camino pero sin saber un pokemon de tipo volador de color azul en su cuello y blanco en el resto de su cuerpo los estaba siguiendo, en especial a la peli rubio.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¿Quien es el pokemon que persigue a nuestra querida pareja?**

 **¿Que sucedera en el reencuentro del azabache con sus amigos de la infancia?**

 **¿Ash lograra superar las pruebas restantes?**

 **¿Lillie obtendra otro pokemon y cual sera?**

 **¿Quieren que Ralts llegue a su etapa final evolutiva?**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que haya sido de su agrado, por lo que tambien estoy escribiendo un nuevo proyecto el cual no revelare nada ya que sera sorpresa para fin de año ya que 3 meses hacen falta para que lleguemos a Diciembre.**

 **Tambien quiero sus comentarios ya que desde hace 6 meses estoy escribiendo un proyecto que sera de Amourshipping/Aureliashipping/Rayshipping aclarando que no sera competencia para ver que shipping gana si no sera algo similar a una historia llamada** _ **"Como termine en una relacion compartida"**_ **por lo que quiero sus comentarios para motivarme a escribir y tambien publicar capitulos de mis demas historias.**

 **Y por ultimo perdon por no actualizar "Mi Campeon", "Un Amor Desde Zero" y "Segunda Oportunidad De Volver A Ser Feliz" pero me he centrado mas en este por el tiempo en que abandone esta historia por algunos meses por lo que cuando lleguemos al capitulo del lemon y al origen de Hilary la voy a pausar por un mes para ponerme al dia en las demas historias dando pauta que no las voy a abandonar**

* * *

 **Haci que sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:** _ **"Capitulo 15: Recorrido Insular Superado"**_ **, hasta la proxima** _ **.**_


End file.
